Train Tracks
by aliendroid
Summary: If they were from the right side of the tracks, those two were definitely from the wrong ji and Sasuke set out to have a taste of the "forbidden fruit" known as Naruto and Gaara. SasuNaru NejiGaa Yaoi
1. Part 1: Ch 1

_**Train Tracks**_

**Okay so here is another little plot bunny that refuses to be quiet! Despite how many times I have hit it over the head and told it to shut up. Actually the more I ignore it the louder it seems to be and the more energetic. Hopping around in my head like some kind of devil with big feet! So, anyways, I give you this new Naruto fic that absolutely refuses to let me sleep! **

**PLOT: If they were from the right side of the tracks, those two were definitely from the wrong side. Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga are from good families with a proper upbringing. Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku are delinquents who run amok. But when Sasuke and Neji see the blonde and red head at a local club why can't they take their eyes off of the low born scoundrels? Neji and Sasuke set out to have a taste of the "forbidden fruit" known as Naruto and Gaara. But when things get serious can they get over their pride and claim them for themselves? Will Gaara and Naruto even let them?  
>Pairings: NejiGaara & Sasuke/Naruto**

**Rated…T for now**

**Like with my other stories "Dark Love" and "Wolf and Fox" I do NOT own Naruto. Sakura would be dead if I did.**

Chapter 1: Bikes and Leather

There was no way to ignore the loud purr of the engines let alone the actual bikes themselves. With the sound of the bikes students fled the area, none of them wanting to get caught anywhere near the bikes' owners. Even the school princes avoided getting caught in the path as a red Harley Davidson Night Rod Special and an orange Harley Davidson V-Rod Muscle pulled into the high school's parking lot. Yeah everyone admitted the motorcycles were nice, and they all secretly found the riders gorgeous but no one was willing to admit that! As the bikes pull up the riders kick out the stand and killed the engines. Both are wearing a black helmet covering their faces.

The rider of the Night Rod is wearing a red leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans. Underneath the red jacket is a red skin tight t-shirt. Off comes the helmet revealing crimson red hair, porcelain skin, sea green eyes, and soft pale pink lips. The rider is Gaara Sabaku, a senior. Gaara swings his leg over the bike and gets off. He looks over and smiled as his best friend got off his ride.

The one riding the V-Rod Special is wearing a black leather jacket with an orange stripe down each sleeve. He has on black skinny jeans and an orange wife beater. Removing the helmet blonde locks catch the light casting a halo around the riders face. A face that looks like it belongs to an angle, sky blue eyes, a delicate mouth, and slightly tanned skin. Naruto Uzumaki, also a senior, gets off his bike and walks over to Gaara.

The two walk side by side, helmets in hand, combat boots hitting the pavement. Everybody parts for them. They walk unhindered to their lockers where they place their helmets and school bags. Naruto and Gaara are the resident delinquents, all around bad asses. Rumors have them running a gang and destroying entire rival groups with just the two of them.

Sasuke Uchiha, a man of alabaster skin and ebony eyes and hair, watched alongside his friend Neji Hyuuga as the two students walked into the school. Neji has long dark brown, nearly black, hair and pastel purple eyes. They were each standing by their respective vehicles a '69 Shelby Mustang and a '68 Camaro. The Shelby was Sasuke's and silver. The Camaro was Neji's and black. Out of everyone in the school they were the richest and from the best families. Both are seniors, have a thing for classic cars, and are regarded as the princes of the school.

Ignoring the admiring glances they receive from both girls and guys they walk across the parking lot and into the school. Sasuke is wearing standard blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black ski jacket. Neji is wearing black cargo pants with a white shirt and a white ski jacket. Neither understood how Naruto and Gaara could ride those bikes in the freezing weather and neither really cared.

Upon entering the school building they were instantly met with the annoyances Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun," purred Sakura. "Would you like anything?"

The girls are members of their "fan club"; actually they are the president and vice president. Sakura has pink hair, a big forehead, and green eyes. Ino has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Neither Sasuke nor Neji found them interesting. They were far too eager.

"No," stated both Neji and Sasuke flatly.

"Stupid billboard brow, don't crowd them!" screeched Ino pushing Sakura away.

"Shut it Ino-pig," retorted Sakura.

The girls proceeded to push each other and pull the other's hair. Bored of the cat fight the two walked around them ignoring the spectacle, until the girls pumped into Sasuke sending him directly into a specific leather clad blonde.

"Wha!" Naruto's voice rang out as he was pushed to the ground from behind.

"Naruto!" Gaara called trying to catch his friend.

Sasuke stiffened when he heard the name and looked down. What he saw made the blood in his veins boil. Naruto was sprawled beneath him, his face turned so his blue eyes bore into Sasuke's black one. "Get the fuck off me," growled Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, "Why?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits. Swiftly he flipped onto his back, pulled his arm back, and brought it forward connecting with Sasuke's jaw. The punch did its job and Sasuke was thrown from the other teen. "Because if you don't I might just hurt you," Naruto said standing up.

"You should say that before hitting someone," said Sakura cowering behind the corner.

Naruto turned his eyes towards her, she shrunk back. "Don't bother Naruto," said Gaara placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on let's get to class."

Naruto shrugged, "Fine." He leaned down and collected his books, straightened up, and headed towards home room with Gaara.

Neji went over to Sasuke and offered him a hand, "You alright?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah." He accepted Neji's hand up and went to collect his own books.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun," said Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he was thinking about how wonderful Naruto's ass felt against his crotch. He actually thought about thanking the two girls for pushing him but decided against it. Ignoring the two girls they continued onto their lockers and then to their first class.

First period for Neji and Sasuke was Calculus. Entering the classroom they took their seats and waited for the school bell to ring. Right before the bell rang the teacher walked, in a man with brown hair and almond shaped black eyes. Yamato took roll call and then collected last night's homework. After collecting the assignments he set about introducing the subject matter for the day.

Neji was taking notes and concentrating on what the teacher was saying when he realized Sasuke had a strange smirk playing across his face. Neji's pale eyes narrowed realizing that that looked hadn't left Sasuke's face since that blonde ruffian had hit him earlier. Confused but deciding to ignore it Neji returned his attention to the lesson.

Sasuke was paying attention to what Yamato was saying, sort of. Most of his mind was paying attention but there was one part that was thinking about a blonde, with blue eyes, and a rather firm ass. Sasuke knew he was smirking but he couldn't help it and wasn't even going to bother removing it from his face. He hadn't realized the blonde's body was so, delicious. Sasuke licked his lips, they were playing football in P.E. today and Naruto was in that class.

Fourth period couldn't come quick enough. Walking into the locker room Sasuke's eyes instantly latched onto Naruto's body. Now that he had a good look at the other boy he could see well defined muscles, long lean legs, and a trim waist line. '_Fun_,' Sasuke thought. He walked over to Neji and whispered, "Keep Gaara busy, I want to thank the dobe for earlier."

Neji responded, "Don't take it too far."

They changed quickly and left the locker room heading out of the school building to the back of the grounds to the field. There Guy, the P.E. teacher, was waiting for them. In his usual overly energetic way he explained the rules of the game, emphasizing there was to be no tackling. Sasuke smirked at this, well what if he accidently tripped? And then just happened to land on Naruto, then what? Guy split the large class of forty into two teams of twenty.

"Now let's have a clean and youthful game!" shouted Guy before blowing a whistle.

Sasuke and Neji exchange glances and went off towards their targets. Unfortunately for both Neji and Sasuke both Naruto and Gaara were extremely quick on their feet and agile. Add that two the fact that most students gave them a wide berth. It all equaled out to a long class of running and no results. Neji never needed to distract Gaara because Sasuke could never catch Naruto. Every time one of them got close the ball would change hands and then their target would do some fancy foot work and evade them just in time for the ball to be passed back to him.

The rest of the school day passed without excitement. Sasuke felt himself stretched as tight as a drum as he approached his Shelby. Neji couldn't understand why the Uchiha was so bent out of shape but knew better than to ask. As they both reached their cars they heard laughter from the direction of Naruto and Gaara's bikes. Looking over they saw the two boys talking with someone in a blue Toyota. Naruto had a huge smile on his face and he was laughing like a fool. Gaara had a smirk playing across his lips, but other than that there was no sign of amusement.

Sasuke watched as Naruto bid farewell to whoever was in the truck and then straddle his bike. Sasuke glared at the blonde, yanked his car door open, and got inside. Turning to engine on he was about to pull out when Neji knocked on the passenger window. Sasuke rolled down the window and waited for Neji to say something.

Of course he didn't have long to wait. "Let's go to _Ninja_ later tonight. You look like you could use a break."

Sasuke almost said no, but then thought about it. He did need to unwind. For some reason he was strung out and he didn't like it. The sound of the Harleys being fired up brought him back to reality. He watched as the two bikes and their riders pulled out and left the school. Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, meet you there at 8."

Neji just nodded and went to his car. He watched as Sasuke left then sighed. "What the hell as gotten into him?" Neji asked climbing into the driver seat of his Camaro.

xXx Uchiha Mansion xXx

It was 7:30 and Sasuke was gathering his things, ready to leave. Walking down the steps he paused outside the den. Walking in he found his mother and father sitting down at separate couches. "I am going out with Neji, be back later," he said.

Sasuke's father looked up, "Where are you going to?"

"_Ninja_," answered Sasuke.

"Is your school work done?" his father asked.

"Yes sir," said Sasuke.

"Fine, be back by 11," his father's attention returned to the document in his hand.

"Thank you," said Sasuke. "Good bye."

Sasuke quickly walked out of the den, and thru the house. When he reached the door leading into the multi-car garage he pulled out his keys and opened the door. Unlocking his Shelby Sasuke climbed into the silver car and pressed the button to open the garage door. Within a minute Sasuke was flying down the private drive and then onto the highway. After ten minutes of driving he reached the city limits. Ninja, the club he was going to was an underage, dry, club. Which meant it was a club that served no alcohol and catered to the underage crowd. The youngest you could be to get in was 16 and the average age for the oldest costumers was 22 to 23. This was because they were with someone under 21 usually.

Sasuke pulled his car into an underground parking space, paid for the space at the gate, and parked his car. Getting out Sasuke walked the half a block to the club. A large neon green sign was above the door reading Ninja with a throwing star was the dot for the "I" and "j". Coming to the door he was let in immediately, one of the perks of being who he was. Getting inside he walked directly to the counter where he found Neji waiting for him.

Neji had changed before coming to the club he was now wearing a pair of black jeans with a black muscle shirt. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck. Sasuke also changed. He was now wearing a pair of black slacks and a red button up shirt, which was only halfway buttoned showing off the top of his torso.

Neji saw Sasuke approached and nodded at him. Sasuke nodded back and went over to him. "What can I get ya?" asked a tall man behind the counter. He looked to be the same age he was wearing sunglass, inside a dark club, strange.

Sasuke looked at the new bartender and said, "Vanilla coke."

"Okay," said the bartender. He went over to one of the three soda fountains and drew the drink. Walking back over he placed the drink down. "I am Shino, if you need anything else just let me."

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around so his back was resting on the bar as he looked out over the dancing crowd. His eyes scanned the bodies looking for a sutible partner for the night. He couldn't find one, they all seemed to…plain. The song changed over and lights appeared on the stage. Sasuke's allowed his attention to be diverted. He looked over at the stage and went wide eyed instantly. There standing on the stage was Naruto and Gaara along with one other person.

All three had on light blue jeans that were faded and torn, a black button up shirt that wasn't buttoned, and nothing else! Neji turned to see what had caught Sasuke attention when his eyes landed on the sight of the three boys dancing on stage. Their hips moved sensually to the music the choreography matching perfectly. It was Naruto who had Sasuke's attention and Gaara had Neji's. They both watched as their schoolmates hips moved and thrust to the music. They watched as the two teens bent back then came back up. Halfway thru the dance they felt a familiar stiffening in their pants. When the song ended they looked at each other and smirked, they had found their partners for the night.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well that is it for chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed it. Okay so I know right now it seems that it will be focusing more on Sasuke but I promise you that isn't so! Please review!**


	2. Part 1: Ch 2

**And once again this story will not let me concentrate. Does anyone know how to kill plot bunnies? I would love to know! Recently I tried shooting it with my bow, needless to say it didn't work. Next I tried stabbing it, that didn't work. Then I finally blew it up with some TNT, guess what! It walked away from it. This is an evil undead plot bunny someone please tell me how to kill it! **

**We are still in the T rating but I might be changing it sooner than planned.**

Chapter 2: Swaying Hips

The three that were on stage were now approaching the bar. Naruto, Gaara, and a brunet with red triangles on his face. Reaching the bar they smiled at Shino who quickly brought them all something to drink. Sasuke and Neji watched and listened to the small conversation that followed.

"Good work," said Shino.

"You too," said Gaara and Naruto.

"When's your break?" asked the brunet.

Shino smiled at the boy, "In forty-five minutes."

The brunet leaned over on the bar and pouted, "But I have to be on stage then!" He turned to Gaara, "Hey switch with Sabaku."

Gaara just shrugged, "Just don't ware yourself out."

"Thanks man," said the brunet. "Meet you in my dressing room."

"Kiba," said Shino. Sasuke and Neji watched wide eyed as the bartender leaned over and captured Kiba's lips. Breaking the kiss they heard Shino say, "Don't tease me." Kiba blushed and looked away.

"I will go inform the DJ about the change in line up," said Kiba rushing off.

Naruto looked over at Shino, "You spoil him way too much."

Shino just smirked and walked away. Sasuke and Neji were a little taken back by the display but couldn't really find fault in it. After all they were targeting guys to. They grabbed their drinks and walked over to the two infamous delinquents. Naruto and Gaara were discussing something when they approached. Gaara saw them first and his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong Gaara?" asked Naruto before he turned around to see Sasuke and Neji. "Oh," said Naruto looking bored. "What do you want teme?" asked Naruto.

Neji quirked an eyebrow at the tone Naruto was using but said nothing. Instead he allowed his gaze to drift to the red head. Sasuke though didn't back down from the blonde. "Want to dance dobe?"

Naruto's sky blue eyes went wide with the question but then his face broke out into a smile and he busted out laughing. Gaara just stood there watching his friend gasp for air. When Naruto finally calmed down he looked at the Uchiha and said, "Good one, but seriously what do you want?"

It was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I was being serious."

Naruto and Gaara quickly exchanged glances. Gaara spoke, "And you?" he said addressing Neji.

Neji smiled slightly, "If you don't mind."

Again Naruto and Gaara looked at each other. They shrugged and walked towards the dance floor. Sasuke and Neji took the hint and followed. They paired off and started to dance Sasuke with Naruto and Neji with Gaara. Both of the princes were shocked to find that the two boys were exceptional dancer.

Naruto was about the same height as Sasuke but his body fit against his so nicely. When Naruto looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke's the raven was shocked to see rivalry swirling in the blue depths. The two danced as if battling for dominance.

Gaara was about four inches shorter than Neji. Getting onto the dance floor Gaara turned so his back was against Neji's front. Neji placed his hands on Gaara's hips and the two instantly started to move with the beat. Gaara reached up with one arm and placed it behind Neji's head holding himself closer to the Hyuuga as their bodies moved against each other.

Neji found that having Gaara against him felt amazing, and perfect. Sasuke found Naruto's defiant attitude and fiery behavior refreshing. Their moment ended quickly. When the song finished Naruto and Gaara broke away from them and went back to the bar ignoring them. Neji and Sasuke were confused but decided to follow after.

"Something wrong?" asked Neji when they reached the bar.

"Nope," said Gaara.

"Why leave then?" asked Sasuke.

"The dance was over," answered Naruto. "Hey Shino, water!"

Shino brought over two bottles of water and placed them down in front of Gaara and Naruto. "Where's Kiba?" asked Shino.

"Probably in his dressing room. He usually avoids the crowds between dances," said Gaara.

"That's because Shino gets jealous when he dances with the customers," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Well we can't deny them," said Gaara.

Sasuke and Neji got the hint. They danced with them because it was their job to keep the customers happy. Feeling offended they walked back to the other end of the bar, but they didn't stop watching their two classmates. They watched as Naruto and Gaara were approached by both girls and boys whom they never turned down, but they never danced with them for more than one song either. After forty-five minutes had passed they watched Shino walk behind the bar towards the back of the club and Gaara approach the stage again.

Rob Zombie's "Lords of Salem" came on and Gaara started to dance. The dance was rough, like the song, but it held more raw sexual power than anything Neji had ever seen. As he watched the red head move his body flowing flawlessly from one step to the next as if he was performing some kind of fight Neji felt his desire for him burn hotter. Gaara was seduction incarnate, a male siren, and Neji found himself wanting to be captured. The song ended and Gaara got off the stage. Neji moved and intercepted him.

Gaara stopped when he saw the Hyuuga approach him. "What?" he asked.

"What would it take to get you to dance with me again?" Neji asked.

Gaara smiled, "Nothing, you just have to ask."

Neji smirked, "Then let's dance."

"That isn't asking," said Gaara who wasn't moving.

"Want to dance?" Neji corrected.

"Sure," Gaara said moving closer to the Hyuuga. Their bodies connected and started to move. Neji didn't even try to hide his arousal and Gaara didn't give any hint about noticing it.

Sasuke watched as his friend approached the red head and started dancing again. He was shocked when Naruto's voice rang in his ear, "They look good together."

Sasuke jumped, shocked that Naruto had snuck up on him. "Yeah," he said quickly.

Naruto looked over to him, "How's your jaw?"

"My jaw? Oh yeah, better," said Sasuke remembering the solid punch to the face he took this morning. "I'm just happy you didn't have full range of motion behind it."

Naruto laughed the sound ringing out and engulfing Sasuke. "Yeah well you deserved it."

"No I didn't," said Sasuke.

"Yes you did. You had a hard on just from being pressed against me," said Naruto smirking at the Uchiha.

Sasuke blushed, he had hoped the blonde hadn't noticed that. "It is a normal physiological reaction," Sasuke said in his defense.

"No it isn't," said Naruto. Before Sasuke could respond a commotion on the dance floor drew their attention. Gaara was standing in the center of a group of people hovering over a man with black hair and green eyes. Gaara reached down and pulled the man back to his feet and swung his fist. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed before breaking off into the crowd. "Move it, get the fuck out of my way," shouted the blonde. "Gaara stop it! Gaara," called Naruto finally reaching his friend. He wrapped one arm around Gaara's waist and grabbed his pulled back fist with the other. "Gaara stop it, let him. Gaara!"

Gaara looked over his shoulder to Naruto then glared back at the man he was still holding onto. "Fine," said Gaara releasing the man. Several bouncers came through the crowd and picked him up and showed him the way out.

"What the fuck did he do?" asked Naruto.

"The fucker grabbed my nuts," said Gaara his voice was thick with restrained anger.

Naruto winced at the sound, "Okay. Come on lets go tell the boss." Naruto put his arm around his friend's shoulder and walked him to the back of the building.

Neji and Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled Gaara off the guy he was seemingly intent on killing and then walk him out of sight. "That was fun," said Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Neji.

The two teens walked back to the bar and finished off their drinks. Ten minutes later Kiba and Shino emerged from the back, kissed then parted. The rest of the evening passed without much event. Kiba was the next one to dance on the stage, followed by Naruto. Sasuke found great enjoyment in watching the blonde dance. By ten Sasuke had decided he wanted to know more about this blonde. Neji had come to a very similar conclusion but towards the red head.

xXx School: Next Day xXx

Neji and Sasuke were waiting in the parking lot for their targets to arrive. The ever familiar purr of the Harleys' engines signaling their arrival. As the Naruto and Gaara parked their bikes Neji and Sasuke walked over to them. Taking off their helmets and dismounting they turned around to find the two princes standing before them, a smirk on both of their faces.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Everyone who was walking into the building from their cars stopped as they saw the Hyuuga and Uchiha approach the Sabaku and Uzumaki. They all feared the worse for the two princes, sure that the delinquents would pulverize them.

"Good morning," said Sasuke.

Naruto's eyebrow lifted, "Morning."

"Did you two get the wrong idea last night?" asked Gaara.

"No," said Neji. "But we did get an idea."

Naruto and Gaara smirked, "Well forget it, we aren't interested in being the novelty of two rich boys," said Naruto. "Let's go Gaara."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Wait just one moment dobe, we aren't finished yet."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sasuke's hand on his arm. Gaara was the one to speak though, "Get your hand off of him." His voice was low a threatening menace seeping into the words.

"Easy Gaara," said Naruto looking over at his friend. His eyes returned to the Uchiha and they grew cold. "Unless you want to lose that arm you will let go of me."

"We just want to talk," said Neji walking over to Sasuke. "Sasuke let him go, it isn't helping."

Sasuke glared back at Naruto but released him. "Why can't we talk?" asked Sasuke.

"What is there to talk about?" asked Naruto folding his arms across his chest. "Listen we danced last night, we talked, it was fun, but you know what? You two and us are from completely different worlds, I doubt we would have much to say to one another. You guys don't belong on our side of the tracks so stay on yours." Naruto turned and walked past Sasuke who was staring blankly at the spot he was just in.

Gaara smirked. "Have a nice day your highnesses." With that said Gaara followed after Naruto. As the two walked towards the school the crowd that had gathered quickly dispersed. Gaara looked over at his friend, "Are you sure about this?"

Naruto didn't return the glance, "Yeah it's better this way. They are too good for us. There is no way it could work out."

Gaara didn't agree but he wasn't going to argue. He knew Naruto had his reasons for not wanting to get involved with Sasuke, and of course he had his for not wanting to get to close to Neji. "You're right," Gaara said.

Gaara's toned caused Naruto to look over. He saw the small amount of pain on his face and felt terrible for causing it. "Sorry Gaara, I know how you feel about him."

Gaara shook his head, "No it's okay. After all as you said we are nothing but a novelty to them. I would rather have no contact then be dropped once he got bored."

"Yeah," said Naruto.

Back out in the parking lot Sasuke was fighting back the rage that was seething inside him. Naruto's flat out rejection had injured his pride, but more than that he hated the idea that the blonde saw him in that light.

Neji wasn't doing to good either. He had an honest interest in Gaara, but it seemed the red head didn't want anything to do with him. The tone he had used and the way he said "your highnesses" was as if he was talking to something he truly detested.

Naruto's words played through both of their minds "You guys don't belong on our side of the tracks so stay on yours." They couldn't deny those words. Naruto and Gaara did live a completely different life a much harder one. They both looked at each other, their eyes steeling. It didn't matter, they wanted them. They were an Uchiha and a Hyuuga they got what they wanted. Turning around they headed into the school.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay so Neji and Sasuke are arrogant! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter and found it to your liking. More will be revealed in the next chapter, specifically about Naruto and Gaara's life. Please review, they urge the faster posting of chapters!**


	3. Part 1: Ch 3

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I would complain about insistent plot bunnies but I think you already got the idea, and I was informed not to kill them. So to please you all I am keeping the evil undead creature around until this story is finished. But once it is done I am going to seal it into an iron box and drop it into the Pacific Ocean! Maybe the pressure will crush it! **

**Still rated T. **

**I do NOT own Naruto**

Chapter 3: Diamonds

Sasuke and Neji have spent the last two days gathering as much information about Naruto and Gaara they possibly could, without hiring a professional. Most of the information though are rumors from other students, so to get some facts today they are going to ask some teachers.

"Naruto and Gaara? Hmm, I think it would be best to ask either world history's Iruka or mechanic's Jiraiya."

"Thank you," said Sasuke.

Sasuke and Neji turned down the hall heading towards the world history class room. It was thirty minutes before the bell for first period would ring but they knew the brunet teacher would be in. Knocking on the door they heard a voice call out, "Come in."

"Excuse us," said Sasuke and Neji as they walked into the class room. The class room was standard one. One wall had several windows, another wall had a white board that took up most of it, and the other two walls were covered in maps, diagrams, pictures, and sayings. Thirty-five desks were lined up facing the white board, a large desk was in the back behind them, and a podium was standing in front of the desks. The teacher they were looking for was presently sitting at the large desk.

"Iruka-sensei we would like to ask you something," said Neji.

Iruka, a man with brown hair pulled back in a pony tail and a scar across his face looked up from the papers on his desk. He smiled warmly at the two boys and set down his pen, "What would you like to know?" Iruka's voice was gentle and had a big brother quality to it.

Neji and Sasuke exchanged glances. It was one thing to ask other students but asking a teacher was different. "It is about Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku," said Sasuke.

Iruka's eyes narrowed just a fraction but his voice remained gentle, "What about them?"

"Well we were wondering if you could tell us a little about them. Their lives, why they act the way they do, how they," Sasuke was cut off.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Iruka. Neji and Sasuke didn't answer they just stared at the floor the slightest trace of a blush playing across both their faces. Iruka sighed, "I see. Well to start out with they both come from very similar family back grounds. Their moms both died giving birth to them and their dads died three years ago in an accident at a local factory where they worked. The only difference is Gaara has two siblings while Naruto is an only child, but from what I understand Gaara's brother and sister don't pay much mind to him."

"There orphans," said Sasuke. "Is that why they are working?"

Iruka smiled, "No those two had jobs way before their fathers passed." Locking eyes with the boys he allowed his tone to grow serious, "I am sure you have realized that most people don't have the best impression of Naruto and Gaara, but it is only because they don't know them. They have been through more than any boy their age should. But it has molded them into what they are now. If I had to describe them I would say they are diamonds in the rough. If polished and cut correctly they will shine with the most beautiful brilliance, but they are hard standing strong against everything else. I have never seen two people with more conviction. And like all diamonds the only thing that can cut them will be another diamond." Iruka's eyes narrowed, "Can you two be those other diamonds that can bring out their beauty? If you don't have the confidence then drop your investigation and stay away from them."

Both Sasuke and Neji gulped. "You know a lot about them," said Neji.

Iruka smiled, "I come from a similar back ground, which is why I helped them with finding a job."

"You helped them get the job at _Ninja_?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I," Iruka went red, "I know the owner Kakashi."

Sasuke and Neji found it strange that the teacher would blush at the idea of knowing a club owner but didn't comment. Instead they said, "Thank you," bowed and left. Leaving the classroom they walked out of the main building across a field to an older garage like building. Knocking on a side door they waited for permission to come in.

"Yeah come on in," said the voice of Jiraiya.

Opening the door Sasuke and Neji looked around the mechanics shop. Tools, engines, cars, lifts, chains just the usual and their standing in front of a engine block was a man with long white hair, that was presently braided so it wouldn't get caught in anything. "Jiraiya-sensei can we talk?" asked Sasuke.

Jiraiya turned around and looked at the two boys. "Hey Sasuke, Neji what can I do for you two?"

"It's about Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku," said Neji.

The reaction was similar to that of Iruka's. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed but his voice didn't lose its friendliness. "What about my prize pupils?" asked Jiraiya.

"Why are they so…" Neji searched for the word but couldn't find it.

Sasuke provided it, "Hard?"

Jiraiya's eyes softened, "Listen this isn't something I should tell you guys, it isn't my place."

"Please," said Sasuke.

Jiraiya scratched his head, "Well the main reason is because their fathers pushed them into it. I guess when they realized that Naruto and Gaara were going to be pretty boys they pushed them into things like martial arts, sports, and mechanics though they like mechanics. There is a past of physical abuse, though I don't think it came from their dads. Once their parents died they fell into a bad crowd and things just went downhill for them. Now though they are pulling out of it. Why do you two care?"

"We were just wondering if the rumors surrounding them were true," said Neji.

"Oh you mean the whole leaders of a biker gang and destroying whole rival groups. No those are false. Well partially. They did ride with a gang at one time, but they haven't had anything to do with them for some time, and they never led them," explained Jiraiya. "As for the destroying rival groups thing, well I know they haven't done anything like that since entering high school."

"Thank you sensei," said Sasuke. Him and Neji bowed and turned to leave when Jiraiya's voice stopped them.

"Unless you think you can help them, stay away from them."

As Sasuke and Neji walked back to the main building and to their lockers to get their things they went over the information they had collected. According to the students Naruto and Gaara lived together in the house left to Naruto by his dad. Now they knew that Naruto and Gaara are both orphans. What they didn't know was where the physical abuse came from. Sighing they shut their lockers and walked to their homeroom class.

xXx Lunch xXx

Sasuke and Neji had spent half the day trying to figure out how to approach Naruto and Gaara and came up with nothing. Two days ago the two boys had made it very clear they didn't want anything to do with them. The Uchiha and Hyuuga watched as Naruto and Gaara got their lunches and sat down at a table. They recognized Kiba, the other dancer from the club, and Shino, the bartender, as they sat down. Naruto started to smile and soon was laughing along with Kiba while Shino and Gaara just smiled lightly.

Sasuke and Neji were not stalking them! Yes they were asking around about them and watching them intently but they were not stalking them. Uchiha's and Hyuuga's don't stalk! Despite how many times they had told themselves this they still kept their eyes trained on the blonde and red head, until their line of vision was cut off by a pinkette and another blonde. Sasuke and Neji almost groaned in annoyance at the sight of Sakura and Ino, almost.

Sakura smiled and leaning over the table so her cleavage, what little she had, would be visible. "Sasuke-kun I heard you have been asking around about those punks, why?"

Sasuke nearly growled at Sakura for her use of the word punks when describing Naruto. Neji's eyes narrowed, he wanted to smack the bitch who addressed Gaara in such a way.

"It has nothing to do with you," said Sasuke flatly.

Sakura pouted, "But Sasuke-kun."

Ino butted in, "Those things are bad news! You and Neji-kun," she smiled sickenly sweetly and Neji, "Need to stay away from those!"

'_Things! Those!_' Neji and Sasuke's grip on their control was slipping with each biting word the pair used to describe their angles. Okay true Naruto and Gaara weren't theirs but that was only a matter of time. Yes they haven't given up yet.

"You need to rephrase that I think," said a voice from behind the two girls. Looking up they saw Kiba standing behind them a cold look in his brown eyes. "What would two little bitches like you know about Naruto and Gaara?"

"Don't worry about it Kiba," Naruto's voice drifted to Sasuke. "Let them say whatever the fuck they want."

"But Naruto!" said Kiba.

"Leave it," said Naruto. "They are just jealous that the princes haven't been looking at them lately."

Sasuke and Neji's eyes went wide. They'd been caught. Naruto didn't pursue the matter though. Sakura and Ino did, "What was that you low life!" screeched Sakura.

Gaara visibly winced at the sound of Sakura voice. "He said you were jealous, or do you not know what that means?" Gaara's voice was mocking.

"Why you!" Sakura moved forward her hand raised.

Gaara met her approach with a glare, "Go ahead, it will be the last thing you do."

Sakura froze. Ino spoke up, "You see Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun they threaten girls! These two are the worse."

"From what I saw you two started it," said Neji.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

Gaara and Naruto looked over to the two other boys their eyes wide with surprise. They both smiled lightly. "Let's go Gaara," said Naruto. The two boys turned and left the cafeteria Kiba and Shino following behind.

Sasuke and Neji quickly got up and went after them.

The followed them out of the school building and were about to call out to them when they heard someone else call out. "Naruto!" There standing against a large navy blue Dodge Ram was a man with orange hair and nearly red eyes. Sasuke and Neji watched as Naruto went rigid as the man approached him. He reached out a hand and lightly touched Naruto's cheek. They saw the man's lips move but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Naruto w stood frozen in place as Kyuubi walked over to him and touched his cheek. "I missed you," he said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he swatted the older man's hand away. "Bullshit," said Naruto. Gaara was standing beside him his entire body coiled ready to strike.

"Don't be like that Naruto, you know how I feel about you," said Kyuubi.

"Remind me again who it was that was fucking another person?" said Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes went wide then narrowed in rage as he saw the orange haired man slap Naruto across the face. He stepped forward more than ready to kill this new person, but Gaara was there first. The smaller red head punched the much taller man with a right jab directly to the chin. The man staggered back.

Naruto's hand shot out blocking Gaara from Kyuubi so he wouldn't kill the guy. "Let me ask you one thing Kyuubi," said Naruto.

Sasuke and Neji were close enough now they could hear what was being said.

"Why Sasuke's brother? Why did you sleep with Itachi of all people? Did you want to hurt me that much?" Naruto's voice was cold, lifeless.

Sasuke was grounded, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kyuubi smirked, "Yes."

It was Naruto's turned to swing. A left hook made contact with the side of Kyuubi's face. "You bastard! You know how I feel about Sasuke!"

Kyuubi steadied himself before glaring at Naruto. "Yeah I know how you feel about the Uchiha. If I could have I would have slept with him, but his brother was the next best thing."

Naruto's voice cracked, "Why? Why did you do it?"

Kyuubi smiled, "Because I knew you wouldn't be able to stomach it. You wouldn't be able to handle the idea that I had obtained something you wanted so easily. Even if it isn't Itachi you wanted he is close enough to Sasuke that I knew it would affect you. Plus what I said is true, our kind are nothing but a novelty to them. A quick fix and then it is over. You needed to be made aware of this fact."

"Bastard," growled Gaara. "You sick fucker! You just can't stand the fact that Naruto didn't choose you!"

"Yes that is true," said Kyuubi. "I can't stand the idea that my precious Naruto loves someone else."

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his heart. This guy just said Naruto loves him, and he had used that knowledge to hurt him. Sasuke felt a murderous intent he didn't know he was capable of build up inside him.

Naruto's words only intensified it, "Well congratulations I learned my lesson." He looked up and glared at Kyuubi, "But that still doesn't mean I will let a fucker like you touch me!"

"Naruto," Kyuubi reached out to touch him.

"Get your hands away from him," called Sasuke. Seeing the orange haired man reach towards Naruto had snapped the last bit of his control.

Naruto and Gaara spun around and saw Neji and Sasuke standing there. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed to slits, anger vibrated off of him. Even Naruto and Gaara felt afraid of the Uchiha at that moment. Sasuke stalked forward and pushed Naruto behind him. He stood toe to toe with Kyuubi, who was taller than him. "Keep your hands off of Naruto," Sasuke said. "I won't let you touch him."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the Uchiha, "Well it seems you are mistaken. Naruto is mine, you can't decide whether or not I touch him."

Sasuke's arm swung forward connecting with Kyuubi's nose, shattering it. Blood erupted covering Kyuubi's face in less than a second. Sasuke's other arm came forward slamming into the taller man's stomach, then his knee came up.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. He leapt forward and grabbed Sasuke from behind. "Stop it Sasuke!"

Sasuke spun around and yanked Naruto to him. Glaring at the blonde he yelled, "If you love me so fucking much then why are you denying me?" He didn't wait for Naruto to answer he just crashed his lips to the blonde's.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay so, yeah. Wait for the next chapter to know what happens. In the next chapter there will be more NejiGaa moments, I promise! I hope you all enjoyed and please review. Remembering reviewing encourages the faster posting of chapters!**

**Like this story? Check out my other Naruto fics!**

_**Wolf and Fox **__(SasuNaru)_

_**Shirtless **__(ShinoKiba)_

_**Dark Love **__(ShinoKiba)_

_**Separate Realities **__(Sequel to __**Wolf and Fox**__ kinda)_

_**Hinata Gives Up **__(NaruHina)_


	4. Part 1: Ch 4

**Well I think I have made you all wait long enough, so here is the next chapter! The plot bunny took a nap today, it was so nice. I got to work on one of my other stories! But now the undead creature is back with a vengeance, and I think it brought friends. Imagine dozens of little plot bunnies jumping around singing, okay maybe not that scary, but close. Off topic sorry, okay back to the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Love or In Love

Naruto's body was rigid as if he had turned into a steal pipe frozen in the Arctic. Sasuke was kissing him and none to gently at that. His mind was racing trying desperately to grasp the situation but it wasn't working. Slowly his body relaxed under Sasuke's lips and he felt himself being pulled flush against the Uchiha. The process seemed to take years to Naruto but in reality it only took about two seconds.

Sasuke practically shouted in triumph when he felt Naruto become pliant in his arms and under his lips. He smirked when he felt the blonde kiss back. The moment, in all its perfection, was broken when the orange haired man, Kyuubi, shouted, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he instantly came to his sense. He pushed out of Sasuke's arms his blue eyes wide. Naruto stepped back from both the raven and Kyuubi. "Why?" was all he could ask while still staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back, "I like you." His answer was simple but it caused Naruto to pale. Not the reaction Sasuke was hoping for. "Naruto," Sasuke said stepping forward.

Naruto stepped back. Kyuubi stepped between them, "What the hell is this? Naruto is mine!" He reached over and grabbed the blonde dragging him to him. "Get in the truck Naruto."

"Let me go Kyuubi," yelled Naruto fighting the older males grip.

Sasuke snarled, but before he could move Kyuubi was on the ground Gaara standing beside Naruto. "Keep you filthy hands off of him you piece of shit!" Gaara said. "Naruto let me kill him."

Neji's eyes went wide. His little red head sound way to serious while saying that, but that wasn't what Neji found disturbing it was that he was _turned on_ by the voice Gaara said it in. Neji was brought out of his chaotic thoughts by Naruto's voice, "No. He isn't worth killing." Which meant there were people Naruto deemed worth killing? Neji stood staring.

"Fine," said Gaara. "Let's go Naruto."

The two boys turned around and headed towards their bikes. They were a foot from them when Kyuubi got back to his feet, "Where the hell are you going Sabaku? You think you can get away with hitting me? How about I call Shukaku?"

Neji watched as Gaara went rigid and paled. He remembered Jiraiya's words in that moment "_There is a past of physical abuse, though I don't think it came from their dads."_ Neji's eyes narrowed it was obvious from the way Naruto acted with Kyuubi that he was responsible for his abuse. His eyes shifted to Gaara who looked like he had broken out in a cold sweat. Apparently this Shukaku was the one responsible for Gaara's abuse.

Stepping forward Neji placed himself between Gaara and Kyuubi, "Go Gaara, Naruto don't worry about this guy."

Gaara whipped around his eyes locking onto Neji. His sea green eyes wide, "Neji," he whispered.

Neji turned around and smiled, "Go on get out of here."

Neji's eyes filled with an emotion that was fathomless and without form, but they also held pain. "Thank you," Gaara said as he and Naruto quickly got onto their bikes and peeled out.

Neji and Sasuke turned to Kyuubi, "Now how about we have a talk about you, Naruto, Gaara, and my brother Itachi," said Sasuke.

Shino and Kiba watched, leaning against Kiba's Toyota, as the Uchiha and Hyuuga put Gaara and Naruto to shame in the cruel department.

xXx Ninja xXx

Naruto and Gaara walked towards the back office looking for their boss Kakashi Hatake. Figuring the lazy man was in the office they opened the door without knocking, they should have knocked. "Kakashi we're he…," Naruto and Gaara's eyes widened when they landed on the scene in the office. Their world history teacher was sitting on the large desk his legs wrapped around their bosses waist. Both boys blushed, "SORRY!" The door slammed shut and they ran to their shared dressing room.

"Well I guess that clears that up," said Naruto laughing nervously.

"Yeah," said Gaara. They had both wondered how their teacher Iruka had known Kakashi, now they knew. And judging by the missing clothing they were close.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Come in," called Naruto.

Kakashi a man with silver hair wearing a head band that covered one eye, and a turtle neck t-shirt with the collar covering his face walked into the room. "What did you two…what the hell happened to your face?" Kakashi's question changed mid sentence when he saw the bruise on the blonde's face.

Naruto looked down to the floor, "Kyuubi."

Kakashi's one eye narrowed, "I understand. Here," He tossed the two boys a set of keys. "You can stay at my place tonight." Kakashi walked out of the dressing room closing the door behind him.

xXx Uchiha Manor xXx

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he slammed the door behind him. "Get the hell out here!"

"What is wrong Sasuke?" his mother came out of the parlor a worried expression on her face.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

"No reason to shout little brother," said Itachi. Sasuke looked towards his brother who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Bastard," Sasuke growled.

Their mother's eyes widened, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored his mother and stalked towards his older brother. "Why? Why did you conspire with that piece of shit?" Sasuke was livid. Kyuubi had informed him that it was his brother's idea to allow Naruto to see them have sex, knowing full well it would cause the blonde pain. The reason it hurt Naruto was because Sasuke and Itachi resembled each other and he couldn't help seeing Sasuke in Kyuubi's arms when he caught them.

Itachi smirked, "I see you found out. That useless scum, I shouldn't have trusted him to keep his mouth shut." Sasuke fisted his hands into his brother's shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Get off me Sasuke," Itachi said with a calm and cold voice.

"Sasuke, Itachi," their mother's voice was panicked. "What is going on?"

Itachi looked over to their mother, "I was just making sure a pest stayed away from Sasuke is all." His eyes returned to his brother, "He isn't good enough for you."

"That is for me to decide!" yelled Sasuke. Sasuke released his brother's shirt, drew his fist back, and socked his brother.

"Sasuke!" his mother cried.

"I'm leaving," said Sasuke as he turned around and walked towards the door. Stopping he turned around and glared at Itachi, "Stay the fuck away from Naruto!"

xXx Kakashi's Apartment xXx

Naruto was sitting in a hot bath relaxing, trying to clear his head from the day's events. He was alone in the apartment Gaara was at work. They couldn't afford for both of them to be off. Closing his eyes an image of Sasuke standing before him, his arms wrapped around him, and his mouth on his appeared. Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Shit why did he do that?"

"_I like you_." Sasuke's voice whispered.

"Liar," Naruto whispered. "You never even noticed me before." A tear slid down Naruto's face, pain piercing his chest. "Sasuke."

xXx Ninja xXx

Neji was sitting at the bar watching Gaara dance on the stage to Avril Lavigne's "Hot". The song may have been song by a woman but it seemed to be made for Gaara, he was sure making Neji hot.

"What can I get you?" Shino's voice said beside him. Neji ignored it knowing he wasn't asking him, he had a full drink.

Sasuke's voice spun him around though, "Coke."

Neji's pale eyes widened when he saw his childhood friend. Sasuke was flush and his eyes were narrowed to slits. He kept clenching his hands and releasing them. "Itachi didn't deny it then," said Neji.

Sasuke's gaze fell onto Neji, "Yeah he fucking admitted to it! I knew my brother was a bastard but fuck!" Sasuke couldn't believe it when Kyuubi had said it was his brother's idea to hurt Naruto. Now though all he wanted to do was find the blonde and apologize to him and make the pain caused by those two disappear. Sasuke looked around but didn't see the blonde, "Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked when Shino brought his drink.

"Off," said Gaara walking over to them. "We need to talk Uchiha." Gaara's eyes were stern. He was serious and from the tone of his voice he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine," said Sasuke.

"Follow me," said Gaara. The two walked into the back where the music was less intense. "Here is good," Gaara stopped and turned so he was facing Sasuke. "How do you feel about Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He honestly didn't expect that question. Shaking himself out of his stupor he said, "I like him."

"You don't just see him as a novelty?" said Gaara.

"Fuck no," said Sasuke. "I don't know why you guys keep saying that."

"Because that is what he believes, thanks to Kyuubi," informed Gaara. "I don't want Naruto to get hurt," Gaara's voice was soft, unlike anything Sasuke had ever heard from him.

Neji had followed and was standing around the corner. His heart constricted when he heard the tone Gaara used when he said Naruto's name.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Are you in love with Naruto?" he asked.

Neji's breath caught in his throat as he waited for Gaara's answer, dreading it.

Gaara let out a wary laugh. "No, I am not _in_ love with Naruto, but I do love him."

Sasuke looked confused.

Neji felt his world tilt.

Gaara sighed, "There is a difference. I care for Naruto yes, deeply. To the point that if someone told me to choose between Naruto and anyone else I would choose Naruto every time. He is by far the most important existence to me, none romantically. And that is where the difference is, I have no feelings for physical connection for him, he is the same. We are each in love with someone else."

Sasuke's eyes were wide. Gaara had just spoken more than he had ever heard before.

Neji felt his world right itself a tiny bit. Gaara was in love with someone else. Neji smiled, he was sure that as long as his competition wasn't Naruto he could win the red head.

"As you now know the one Naruto is in love with is you," said Gaara. "So I want to know, how do you feel about him? If you just like him then stay away. But," said Gaara hope seeping into his voice, "If you love him back then please, please I beg save Naruto!" Gaara's voice rose with the plea.

"Save him? From what?" asked Sasuke.

"Himself," said Gaara. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Ever since his father died he has been alone. No matter what I do I can't bring back his real smile. I had hoped Kyuubi could but that bastard only ever hurt him. Those scars on Naruto's cheeks," Gaara gestured to his on cheeks and Sasuke felt himself grow sick, "Kyuubi did it. Naruto truly believes he isn't worth loving. Please, if you love him, save him. Do what I can't!" Tears were streaming down Gaara's face. "Please Sasuke, you are the only one who can reach him. I know it."

Sasuke fisted his hands, "Where is he?" He didn't need to be asked to save Naruto. He had already made up his mind to protect him.

Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and piece of paper. "This is the boss's address, Naruto is there. This is the key."

Sasuke reached over and took the two items. "Thanks," said Sasuke turning around and leaving the club.

As Sasuke walked back into the main portion of the club heading out Neji stepped around the corner. Gaara's eyes went wide when he saw the Hyuuga standing before him. "Neji," he whispered.

"Gaara," Neji said stepping forward. He reached out and touched the red head's cheek. He smiled when Gaara didn't move away from the touch. "Naruto isn't the only one that needs to be saved is he?" Neji said walking closer. Gaara's eyes widened again then filled with tears. Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara and held him close, "Let me be the one who saves you."

"Neji," Gaara cried.

Neji continued to hold Gaara as the smaller male cried. "Who is Shukaku? What did he do to you?" Neji asked.

Gaara stiffened but answered, "His existence is similar to that of Kyuubi's to Naruto for me." Gaara took a shaky breath, "Physical and mental abuse, mainly mental. He…he," Gaara's voice broke.

"Okay that's enough, don't force yourself," Neji held Gaara tighter. "Don't worry Gaara, I won't let go."

"Neji," Gaara whispered, "I love you."

Neji's eyes widened then closed, "Thank you Gaara. Thank you. I love you too." He reached up and gripped Neji's chin in his hand. He tilted the red head's head back and gently kissed the soft pink lips. Gaara leaned into the kiss his eyes fluttering close.

'_Sorry Naruto I can't fight this, not anymore. I want him_,' Gaara silently apologized to his best friend.

Neji deepened the kiss wishing to remain locked like this forever.

Their moment was broken up by Kakashi, "Hey, hey do that somewhere else. Gaara you are still on the clock."

The two broke apart blushing, "Right sorry boss." Kakashi just smiled, and walked off. Gaara turned to Neji and smiled, "Sorry. Um, can we continue this later?"

Neji smiled, "What time do you get off work?"

"Two," said Gaara.

"I'll wait," said Neji. The two shared one more kiss before they walked back out into the club.

xXx Outside Kakashi's Apartment xXx

Sasuke took a deep steadying breath before ringing the door bell. "Coming," came Naruto's voice through the door. Yeah Gaara had told him to let himself in, but he figured Naruto wouldn't appreciate that. "Who is it?" Naruto asked opening the door, security chain in place.

"Hi Naruto," said Sasuke.

Naruto's blue eyes widened, "Sasuke," he gasped.

"Can I come in?" asked Sasuke.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay so another cliff hanger, hehehe! I hope you all liked this chapter. There is a bit of drama, and is kinda chaotic but I think it works. Sorry the plot bunnies are parting right now so yeah. Please review, reviews encourage the faster posting of chapter!**


	5. Part 1: Ch 5

**I am proud to announce further developments! The bunnies were whispering some pretty interesting things to me. Some of those things will come later but for now I will go with changing the rating! That's right this chapter officially changes the rating of this story from T to M. If you want to know why…read! **

**Rated M for explicit sexual content (car sex)**

Chapter 5: Want a Ride?

"Can I come in?" Sasuke asked. Naruto registered the question but didn't move. Sasuke became agitated with the wait, "Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto asked snapping out of his trance. He couldn't believe Sasuke was standing on the other side of the door.

Sasuke smirked, "Can I come in?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened, "Why?"

Sasuke's smirk fell replaced by a sad smile, "I want to talk…and apologize."

Naruto closed his eyes, and then closed the door. Sasuke went to turn around and leave figuring Naruto wasn't going to let him in, but the door opened again, this time without the security chain in place. Naruto stepped aside allowing Sasuke to come in. Shutting the door Naruto led him into a modest living room. Beige walls, rich chocolate couches and lazy boy chairs, and a deep cherry wood coffee table and entertainment center with a rather large sixty inch flat screen made up the furniture. Pictures of dogs, a man with silver hair, and…their history teacher hung on the walls! "Ah isn't that?" Sasuke asked pointing to the picture.

"Iruka-sensei? Yeah, he is close to this places owner, who is also my boss" said Naruto sitting down in one of the two lazy boy recliners. "What is it you want to talk about? And why do you need to apologize?" Naruto voice was dull.

Sasuke looked over to the blonde, his eyes were also dull not holding their usual shine. Sasuke's hands fisted at his sides, his brother was the cause of that look…and him. Sasuke walked over to the couch opposite the recliner and sat down. "First off I would like to apologize, it seems my brother was the one behind the idea of him and Kyuubi sleeping together." Naruto's eyes widened then dilated with pain. "Naruto, I am sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," said Naruto.

"Yes I do," retorted Sasuke.

"NO YOU DON'T!" screamed Naruto leaning over in the seat. His voice was hoarse and he was shaking slightly. "You don't need to apologize because I got what I deserved. I had no right to even entertain such thoughts let alone develop feelings for you." He looked up at Sasuke and the raven's heart shattered at the broken look in Naruto's eyes. "It's alright, your brother was protecting you." Naruto was laughing softly, it almost sounded hysterical.

Sasuke got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Naruto's shaking body. "You can entertain any thoughts about me. I want you to have feelings for me Naruto," said Sasuke.

He felt Naruto tense under him and knew he was going to try to bolt so he held on tighter. "Let go Sasuke," Naruto said.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Let go!" Naruto repeated with more force.

"I refuse to let you go until you understand! You aren't just some novelty to me." He grabbed Naruto's face and forced him to meet his eyes. "I love you Naruto, I hate seeing you like this. I hate the fact that my brother used your feelings for me to hurt you. I hate myself for not noticing it."

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes, "Why?" he asked. "Why do you love me? I don't deserve it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and once again he found himself slamming his mouth to the blondes. He pressed Naruto back into chair. Breaking the kiss his black eyes bore into Naruto's sapphire ones. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. I decide who deserves my attention, and as far as I am concerned you are the _only_ person who does!" Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto lightly over each eye, on the tip of his nose, and finally on his lips. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said against the blonde's lips.

"I…I…" Naruto's voice was shaky as he spoke. "I lo…love you too." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto again. This kiss was gentle, just a meeting of lips, but when Naruto whimpered lightly Sasuke's rational mind disappeared and he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Naruto gasped when Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth but he kissed back, his tongue stroking along the raven's. When they parted for air they looked into each other's eyes. "Um, I was about to make something to eat, would you like to have some?" Naruto asked. He was panicking, completely and total panicking. Sure he had fantasized what it would be like to be the youngest Uchiha, but now that he was with him he didn't know what to do. So he was panicking.

Sasuke smirked and stood up allowing Naruto to have some space. He realized the blonde was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to scare him so he was going to let him set the pace. "Sure," he said. Naruto got up from his seat and went to the kitchen.

"Oh I can only make ramen, Gaara is the one who normally cooks," Naruto said pulling out noodles. Sasuke actually laughed. For some reason it didn't surprise him at all, he already knew Naruto was obsessed with ramen. "Teme! What are you laughing for?"

"Nothing, sorry," said Sasuke. "Here let me help."

"Sure thanks," said Naruto. He went for a pot when his cell phone went off. "Give me a minute." He went into the living room and took the orange phone off the coffee table. He didn't need to check caller ID, the ring tone, "Sexy Bitch", let him know who was calling. It was also his ring tone on Gaara's phone. "Hey Gaara, what's up?"

Naruto could hear Gaara's relieved sigh, "_You sound better. Is it okay for me to assume Sasuke is there?_"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "You sent him over," He accused.

"_Sorry, but this can't continue Naruto. I don't agree with the idea that they are too good for us."_

"They?" asked Naruto.

"_Neji confessed to me,"_ said Gaara.

"Oh," said Naruto.

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't deny how I feel about him. Please understand, I want to be with Neji. Even if it means being left in the future. I, I want him."_

"It's alright Gaara," said Naruto looking back to Sasuke who was preparing the food.

"_It is?"_ Gaara asked his voice sounding shocked.

"Yeah, thank you for sending Sasuke here tonight. And I'm sorry for everything. Good luck with Neji," Naruto said the last part with a high pitched mocking voice. "Oh and I am staying here tonight, so feel free to bring Neji home, bye!" Naruto closed his phone a soft smile playing across his face. He felt better now knowing that Gaara was finally getting a chance with Neji. His best friend had been thru a lot he deserved to find happiness.

"Hey dobe were is the strainer?" called Sasuke.

"Ah…I don't know," said Naruto walking into the kitchen.

"Huh?"

xXx Ninja xXx

"Naruto? Naruto!" Gaara looked at his phone confused, "He hung up on me." Gaara thought about what Naruto meant by his last statement before blushing. It held heavy implications.

"Hey Gaara you ready to go?" called Neji.

"Yeah," said Gaara. He walked out of his dressing room and smiled at Neji. "Are you sure it's okay to give me a ride? I know you normally don't let anyone ride in your baby."

Neji smirked, "Only for you." Gaara's eyes widened. "Besides you said you dropped your bike off at a mechanic earlier, right?"

"Yeah it needed a tune-up and unfortunately I don't have the time to do it myself," said Gaara. "I hate leaving my bike with someone else."

Neji felt an irrational jealousy for the motorcycle creep up on him. After all Gaara treasured the bike and straddled it often. Neji closed his eyes and banished the image of him taking the place of Gaara's bike. "So where do you live?" Neji asked his voice sounding a little harsher then he intended.

Gaara looked over to Neji and noticed the firm set of his jaw and rigid muscles. The red head allowed his gaze to wonder down and he smirked seeing why Neji was so uncomfortable. They reached Neji's car and he waited for the Hyuuga to unlock it. Gaara opened the door and was shocked by the interior; he couldn't let Naruto see the inside of this car. It was Chevy orange! The seats had black racing stripes going up the sides. The knobs and dials were all black, but other than that the entire interior was orange.

Neji saw the look and chuckled, "Some color huh?"

"Yeah," said Gaara.

"So where do you live?" Neji asked again.

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh I live at 123 East A Street," Gaara said. Neji's eyes widened. Okay he knew Gaara didn't live up town, but he didn't realize he lived literally on _the_ other side of the train tracks. Gaara saw the look and interpreted it differently, "I can get a cab."

Gaara's words brought Neji back, "Don't be stupid, get in." Neji got into the car wincing slightly when his erection, that was refusing to go away, rubbed against his pants.

Gaara smirked remembering the state his love was in. "That looks painful, want some help?"

Neji looked over to Gaara who was leaning over in his seat. His sea green eyes were half closed with a seductive look in them. "Shit," Neji cursed. He got out of the car and walked around to the other side. He opened Gaara's door and pulled him out. "I planned to take this slow," said Neji.

Gaara's lips spread into a seductive grin. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Neji's neck. "Screw slow," said Gaara. He rubbed his body against Neji's. "So where are we doing this? The hood or the back seat?" Gaara asked his lips an inch from Neji's.

"Back seat," said Neji slamming his mouth to Gaara's. He pushed the red head against the Camaro. Breaking the kiss Neji stepped away from Gaara and leaned down into the car. He pulled the latch on the seat causing it to fold in half and pull forward. "In," instructed Neji. Gaara almost squealed at the seductive and commanding tone Neji had used, almost Gaara doesn't squeal. Instead he smiled and climbed into the back seat, right after rubbing his ass against Neji's straining erection. "Gaara," Neji hissed out warningly.

Neji climbed into the back seat after Gaara and closed the door. Gaara instantly climbed onto Neji's lap and pressed his lips to the other's. Gaara's hands buried into Neji's hair and he was surprised to find the long tresses to be so soft. Neji's hands went to the bottom of Gaara's shirt. He yanked it up forcing Gaara to break the kiss, reluctantly, to remove the material. Once the shirt was off Neji brought Gaara's lips back down to his and kissed him hungrily. Gaara moaned into the kiss when Neji's tongue penetrated his mouth. "Neji," Gaara moaned.

"Yes Gaara," said Neji breaking away from his red head's lips and traveling to his neck. He nipped at the pulse point then licked it.

"Mnn," Gaara was having a hard time forming words.

"Gaara I won't know unless you tell me," Neji teased.

Gaara growled, "Dammit touch me!"

Neji chuckled, "As you wish." Gaara shivered as Neji said those three words, but moaned when Neji's hand fondled him thru his jeans. "Damn you are so hot Gaara. I can feel your heat through the material of your jeans." Gaara moved his hips grinding against Neji's hand. Gaara quickly and awkwardly stood and unbuttoned his pants. Pushing the jeans and his boxers down Gaara retook his position on Neji's lap. Neji raked his eyes over Gaara's pale skin reveling in the perfection that was displayed before him. "Gaara," Neji asked regaining a little bit of his sanity, "Have you done this before?"

Gaara's eyes went wide then his eye lids slid down hiding the shame reflected in them. "Yeah," he answered.

Neji smiled softly and cupped the side of Gaara's face. "It's okay, because your mine now."

"Neji," Gaara said. The smaller red head felt very vulnerable all of a sudden. "I, I wish you were my first."

Neji kissed Gaara softly, "So do I, I wish you were my first, but let's not think about that. Right now I want you ridding me."

Gaara growled, "I want that to Neji."

"Then, suck," Neji instructed holding up his fingers. Gaara took the digits into his mouth and teased them one by one, nipping and licking extracting a low groan from Neji. Neji's free hand unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. He freed his erection from his pants. Gaara watched with attention as Neji slowly pumped his own cock in time with Gaara's tongue as he licked Neji's fingers.

Gaara released the digits and leaned down to Neji's ear. "Quickly Neji, fuck me," he purred before nibbling on his ear. Neji brought his fingers to Gaara's ass and slowly pressed one finger in, "Ahnn." Then a second, "Nn, Neji." Finally the third, "Fuck!"

"Tight," Neji said as he started to scissor his fingers. Neji's fingers pressed against Gaara's g-spot causing the smaller male to shout out in pleasure. Neji felt himself harden further with every cry Gaara released. Neji leaned in and bit Gaara's collar bone, "Go ahead and scream Gaara, let me hear you." Neji removed his fingers and guided the twitching entrance towards his weeping cock. "Ready Gaara?"

"Neji," Gaara panted. Sea green peered into opaque purple. Gaara licked his lips then said, "Give it to me Neji."

Neji groaned again and brought Gaara's hips down. Slowly, so as not to hurt him, he lowered the smaller male onto him. Once fully inside Neji couldn't help but shudder, Gaara was tight and hot. "Fuck, I'm in heaven," Neji said.

Gaara moved his hips causing Neji's erection to hit his prostate, "Take me with you then."

"Sure," Neji said as he pulled out then thrust back in. The pace was steady but harsh, each thrust hitting Gaara's sweat spot causing the red head to moan and call out. Neji reached up and dragged the red head's mouth down to his and kissed him greedily. Gaara's hands fisted into Neji's hair holding on as he rode the Hyuuga hard.

"Nn, Ne, Neji! Close, so close," Gaara cried.

"Me too," Neji managed. He reached between their bodies and started to pump Gaara's member in time with his thrusts. "Come for me Gaara."

Gaara broke away from the kiss, his head falling back, eyes shut he called out, "Neji," as he came.

"Shit, Gaara," the feel of Gaara convulsing around him sent Neji over the edge. They sat in the back of Neji's car for some time regaining their breathing. Neji's arms were wrapped protectively around his lover. He kissed the top of the red locks, "I love you Gaara Sabaku."

Gaara cuddled closer to his boyfriend, "I love you too Neji Hyuuga."

After five minutes they had dressed and exited the parking lot driving towards Gaara and Naruto's house. When they pulled up a large green monster truck was parked in front. Gaara's body went rigid at the sight of the black haired male with yellow eyes standing beside the vehicle. "Shukaku," Gaara whispered.

Neji looked over to Gaara then glared at the man standing outside. "Stay in here Gaara," Neji instructed as he got out of his car. He took in the appearance of the other man, he was tall at least four inches taller than him, and broad. Neji didn't care though, this man was the cause of Gaara's pain, which meant he had to be killed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Because I know how much you all love it when I leave cliff hangers I am leaving it there for today and taking a nice long hot soak! I deserve it after writing this chapter I think. You have my father to thank for the interior color of Neji's car, I asked his opinion and he said "If it is a black camaro the interior should be Chevy orange with black accent," so that is what I did! I'm a daddy's girl. Any ways please review and I will start working on the next chapter! **

**Voice: Hey did you know aliendroid accepted requests? You didn't! Well she totally does! Have a story you want written let her know!**

**Aliendroid: Shut up Voice! I am still working on my last request story!**

**Voice: Yeah but you are bored anyways so readers give her something to do! Oh and I am an alternate personality! Till the next chapter.**


	6. Part 1: Ch 6

**Finally, I am getting to this today! After updating "Meet Me Halfway", "Dark Love", and "Serious" I am FINALLY getting to this one. Anyways basically I am happy to announce something fun is going to happen! But you have to read to find out what!**

**Rated T just violence this time**

Chapter 6: Payment

Gaara watched from inside Neji's car his breath caught in his lungs refusing to leave, his heart felt like it was in a vice grip. He watched as Neji walked to the front of the hood and stood in front of Shukaku. This wasn't going to end well and Gaara knew it. Either Shukaku was going to kill Neji or Neji would kill Shukaku, either way he loses Neji. He knew Neji could handle himself but he also knew what Shukaku was capable of. "Neji," Gaara whispered. Making a quick decision Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hit one on his speed dial and waited on pins and needles for Naruto to pick up.

"What's up Gaara?" Naruto sound sleepy.

"I'm at the house Shukaku is here," Gaara said.

"What?" said Naruto his voice coming to wake.

"Hurry!" Gaara said closing his phone and climbing out of the car.

Neji spun around when he heard the car door open. "Gaara get back in the car," Neji instructed. He didn't want Gaara to get hurt.

"Neji let's go," Gaara said walking over to him. "Let's just get into the car together and go okay. You don't have to do this."

Neji's eyes narrowed, "I won't let him get away with hurting you."

"Neji," Gaara felt like crying but refused to allow the tears to shed. How could he make Neji understand that if he fought with Shukaku he would be forced to leave his side?

A deep voice range out, "I see you found yourself a new playmate Gaara." Gaara flinched as Shukaku's voice reached him causing Neji to glare at the much larger man. "Oh scary, don't glare at me pretty boy. Gaara you and I need to have a discussion about how you treat my friends. Come over here," Shukaku said pointing in front of him.

Gaara didn't move. He fisted his hands at his side, but he didn't move. Neji saw the action and saw that Gaara was practically fighting with himself to not do what he was ordered to. With conviction Neji reached out and pulled Gaara into his arms. "Go to hell," Neji called over to Shukaku.

The man's eyes narrowed, "What did you say to me pretty boy?"

"I said go to hell! Gaara isn't going anywhere with you," Neji said.

Shukaku's mouth curved into a twisted smile, "I think I am going to enjoy breaking you." Gaara winced as Shukaku spoke causing Neji's anger to rise further. This man with black hair, yellow eyes, and built like a line backer had such a horrible impact on Gaara. His feisty red head was terrified of this man. Neji didn't even want to image what he had done to him. "Then again," Shukaku's voice called, "It is thanks to me that you even got to enjoy him." Neji's entire body went cold and Gaara stiffened. "Oh he didn't tell you," Shukaku laughed. "I was the one who trained his body. He is quite obedient isn't he? Just lays there and allows you to do anything to him. Just like a good little doll."

Understanding dawned in Neji's eyes at Shukaku's words. He leaned down and kissed Gaara's temple, "I was your first after all," he said. Gaara looked up at him confused. "The first to make love to you. I am happy I am the only one who knows how feisty you are." Gaara's eyes widened then they closed as Neji kissed him.

Shukaku's laughter blared in the surroundings. "Are you trying to make a point?"

Neji broke away from Gaara and walked forward. "Yeah," said Neji. "It seems the one you got to hold wasn't Gaara. Now I don't have to feel as bad about killing you." Neji's leg came up and connected with the side of Shukaku's face.

"NEJI!" Gaara yelled.

"Stay put!" Neji called back. "Don't worry Gaara, I'm not going anywhere."

Gaara was frozen in place by Neji's words. He understood why Gaara wanted to leave but he still was fighting. Gaara couldn't understand. Gaara steeled himself. If Neji could make this choice then so could he. "Shukaku!" Gaara called. "I am not your toy, nor will I have anything to do with you. We are thru!"

Shukaku's laugh this time was low, "I see. So this knight in shining arm comes along and all of a sudden you think you can stand up to me. Guess again Gaara," Shukaku's eyes locked onto Gaara's. "You are mine until the end Sabaku!"

"Silence," said Neji. His elbow collided with the back of Shukaku's head. "You don't have the right to speak to Gaara."

Gaara stood transfixed in place. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Neji was winning, no he was wiping the floor with Shukaku. Gaara fell further in love with the Hyuuga as he watched him fight for him. It was weird Gaara never liked anyone fighting his battles but having Neji fight for him now made him happy, safe, loved.

The loud purr of an engine signaled Naruto's arrival. Gaara spun around and saw Naruto's V-Rod pull up, Sasuke's Shelby right behind him. Naruto jumped off his bike and ran over to Gaara. "Gaara! Are you alright?" The blonde wrapped his friend in his arms and held him close. Naruto looked over to see Neji standing over Shukaku, his blue eyes grew wide. "Seriously?"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Neji. "Okay enough Neji. Do you want to go to prison for murder?" Neji spun around and nearly hit Sasuke. Sasuke merely caught the punch mid-swing. "Knock it off."

Neji's eyes focused, he withdrew his fist, and straightened. "Sorry," said Neji. He looked down at the man at his feet. "Stay away from Gaara, and tell Kyuubi to stay away from Naruto." Neji turned on his heel and walked over to Gaara and Naruto. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Naruto holding Gaara and Gaara leaning into him. "Gaara," Neji said. He opened his arms and smiled, "Come here."

Gaara broke away from Naruto and went into Neji's awaiting arms. Neji instantly closed his arms around his red head. Naruto watched the scene with mixed emotions. He wasn't use to Gaara leaving him for someone else, but he was happy that Gaara had someone he could finally be himself with. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arm around his shoulder holding him closely.

"Well, well, well isn't this a cheery picture," came a voice from the left.

Sasuke spun around and glared at the source of that voice. "Itachi, what are you doing here?"

Naruto's eyes widened as Kyuubi stepped out of the shadows next to Itachi. "I am here to bring you back little brother. Mother is extremely worried about you. Father is furious with you. Now give the little blonde and red head back to their owners and come home Sasuke, Neji."

Gaara glared at Itachi. "Drop dead," Gaara and Naruto said together.

Neji and Sasuke smirked at their joint answer. "You heard them," said Sasuke.

"I already told you little brother, he doesn't deserve you," said Itachi. "I took great pains in ensuring you two wouldn't end up together and now you have wasted all my effort! And for what? For a little blonde man slut."

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Sasuke. "You don't have the right to talk about Naruto like that. You don't get to decide who I am with!"

"You obviously can't decide for yourself!" retorted Itachi.

"Shut up!" screamed Naruto. Naruto's blue eyes rose to meet Itachi's black ones. Coal and sapphire met, locked, and held. "Shut up, shut up, shut UP!"

"Naruto," Gaara whispered. He broke out of Neji's arms and rushed to his friend. "Naruto, calmed down, Naruto."

Naruto continued to stare at Itachi, "You the hell do you think you are?" Itachi quirked an eyebrow but didn't answer. "You think that just because you're an Uchiha you can do what you like? Think you can mess with people's feelings? Think that just because I wasn't born of the same class as you and I can't love Sasuke!"

"Naruto," Gaara wrapped his arms around his friend. "That's enough Naruto. It doesn't matter so stop doing this to yourself!"

Neji and Sasuke didn't understand what Gaara was referring to until they looked at Naruto's hands. They were fisted to the point his knuckles were white, but that wasn't what had their eyes widening in shock and Gaara pleading with him. No it was the blood trailing out of his clenched fists. "Naruto," Sasuke walked towards him. "It's alright Naruto. I don't care what he says I'm not leaving you."

Naruto's fist unclenched, his eyes never leaving Itachi's, and he walked forward breaking out of Gaara's arms. When he was within reach Naruto drew his arm back and slapped Itachi. A read streak stained the older raven's pristine white skin. "I hate you," Naruto said with more venom in his voice then even Gaara had ever heard.

"I don't care," said Itachi still staring into Naruto's hate filled eyes. "You are wrong for him."

"That isn't for you to decide," said Naruto.

"No you did," said Itachi. "When you ran away when you saw Kyuubi and I together, you decided you weren't right for him."

"Naruto come on," said Kyuubi. "You don't have to go through this."

Naruto glared at Kyuubi, "I have nowhere to go with you."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and he reached out grabbing Naruto by his hair. "Don't fuck with me," Kyuubi growled.

"Naruto!" yelled Gaara and Sasuke.

"About time you guys got here," said Shukaku as he slowly got up.

"We've been here for a while, watching you get your ass kicked by this kid," said Kyuubi gesturing towards Neji. "Now get Gaara and lets go." He tugged Naruto away from the group.

"Let him go!" growled Sasuke.

Itachi moved to stand in front of his brother, "Let them go."

"Fuck you Itachi," spat Sasuke. A loud crashing sound and a grunt of pain was heard behind Itachi. They all turned around to see Naruto standing above Kyuubi, who was on the ground clutching his abdomen. "Naruto," Sasuke said.

Naruto started to walk towards Sasuke. When he reached Itachi he pushed him away. "Get lost," said Naruto.

Gaara shivered at the sound of Naruto's voice. He had only heard Naruto sound so cold once and he hospitalized someone at that time. "Neji," Gaara said.

"Yes," said Neji walking over to his lover.

"Get in your car and lock the doors," Gaara instructed.

"What?" Neji was beyond confused.

"Naruto is going to snap, get in your car," Gaara repeated.

"Then you to," said Neji. Gaara shook his head. "Gaara!"

Gaara walked forward and quickly wrapped one arm around Naruto's middle the other covering his eyes. "Shhh, Naruto, calm down. Relax, take a deep breath."

Sasuke and Neji watched stunned as Gaara soothed Naruto, for a reason unknown to either of them. Itachi smirked, "It seems they aren't too loyal."

Gaara felt Naruto tense, "Shit." Naruto broke free and grabbed Itachi. "Naruto!" To late his fist already made contact. Itachi's nose broke from the force of impact. The older raven bent over just to find Naruto's knee colliding with his sternum. "Naruto stop!" Gaara was crazy, he would admit it, but when Naruto snapped it was like he became a completely different person. Gaara turned to Sasuke, "Stop him! He is going to kill him!"

Sasuke snapped out of his shock and grabbed Naruto. "Naruto enough!" Sasuke pulled Naruto back from his brother who was bleeding and barely moving. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Itachi was a trained martial artist. He had black belts in several disciplines, and yet Naruto just creamed him. In less than a minute. He felt Naruto pull against him so he tightened his hold. Mimicing what Gaara did he covered Naruto's eyes and started to talk to him soothingly. "Calm down Naru, that's it relax. It's me Sasuke. He isn't going to hurt you, or me. Come on Naru calm down."

Naruto felt his body relax and his mind clear. He felt Sasuke's arms around his midsection and eyes. Naruto took a deep breath centering himself, "Sasuke."

"Yeah, that's right," said Sasuke kissing Naruto on the neck. "I'm right here."

Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms and rested his head on his shoulder, "Sorry," he whispered.

Sasuke just held onto him, "You have nothing to apologize for."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The conclusion to the night's event will be revealed in the next chapter! Please review!**


	7. Part 1: Ch 7

***Chases plot bunny* I now present the final chapter for this part. This does NOT mean the story is ending here, just this little plot point. There will be more chapters to come centering on other events and the introduction of more characters. So don't worry I am not leaving it here. Now *catches plot bunny* on with the story!**

Chapter 7: Come In

Gaara wasn't quite sure how he felt about Sasuke being able to calm Naruto down when he couldn't. He also wasn't too sure how to take the nickname Naru. Naruto hates nicknames. Gaara saw Shukaku attempt to get to his feet, stumble, then try again using his truck. It helped, he groggily got to his feet. Gaara absent mindedly wondered just how hard Neji had hit him.

"Gaara," Shukaku called from beside his green monster.

Despite his resolve to not let him affect him anymore Gaara still flinched as Shukaku called his name. Neji walked over to Gaara and wrapped his arms around him holding him close. Gaara closed his eyes and leaned into Neji finding solace in his embrace.

"Gaara!" Shukaku called again. "Get over here."

"No," Gaara responded his hands fisting at his sides. Neji's arms tightened trying desperately to give him support.

"Gaara," Shukaku's voice lowered.

"Oh shut up," called Naruto. He had turned around in Sasuke's arms and was now glaring at the much larger male. "Why don't you get the fuck off my property and take these two with you."

Kyuubi was leaning against the street light breathing heavily and holding his side. Naruto knew he broke at least two of his ribs. Itachi was struggling to regain his balance on his feet. Naruto was pretty sure he cracked his sternum. His eyes were still cold.

"Get off my," Loud obnoxious music filled their ears all of sudden. "Kiba," drawled Naruto as a blue Toyota pulled up.

Neji and Sasuke's eyes widen considerably, not because of the truck they had seen it before, but because of the huge dog in the back of the truck. It looked like a small horse! All white except for his ears which are a brownish red. They each jumped when a smaller dog jumped out though. This dog was about knee high, a brendal pit bull.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto and Gaara called. They each broke away from Neji and Sasuke and dropped to their knees in front of the dog as it ran to them.

"Hey boy, how you doing?" said Naruto scratching the dog's behind his ear.

"He wasn't any trouble was he?" asked Gaara rubbing Konohamaru's back.

Kiba, who had already killed the engine and music, was leaning against his truck petting Akamaru's head. "No he wasn't any trouble. Sis says he is perfectly healthy too," Kiba answered. Shino walked around the truck and stood next to Kiba, his arm wrapping around his waist.

"Akamaru enjoyed having him around," said Shino.

"Thanks again for watching him for us," said Naruto.

"No problem," said Kiba. He glanced around and saw Shukaku, Kyuubi, and Itachi all looking the worse for wear. "Need some help?" Kiba asked. Gaara and Naruto nodded still petting their dog. "Akamaru," Kiba said. The large dog barked and jumped out of the truck, landing rather lightly considering his size. "Round 'em up boy."

Akamaru started towards Shukaku first, who, upon seeing him, scrambled for the handle of his truck. "Hey get that thing on a leash," said the large man as he crawled, literally, into his truck.

"Leave first," said Kiba a large goofy grin on his face.

"Alright I'm leaving!" said Shukaku turning the engine over. The green monster pulled out and sped off.

"Next," said Kiba looking to Kyuubi, who paled and backed away from the large dog. Akamaru was growling and looking like he wanted a Kyuubi steak for dinner. Kiba's grin got bigger, he knew Akamaru wouldn't attack without his word, but the orange hair idiot didn't know that.

Itachi was the one to break the building tension as Akamaru inched closer and closer to Kyuubi. "I understand," said Itachi. Looking over at Sasuke, then to Naruto, he said, "I will inform Mother and Father you are staying with friends for now. Call them tomorrow and inform them of your whereabouts. Kyuubi," Itachi turned around and addressed the taller male. "Let's go. Take me home."

"What about Naruto?" Kyuubi asked sounding both pissed and afraid.

"Forget it. It is obvious you are not up to controlling that wild fox. It also appears my brother wants to be a wild animal tamer," Itachi smiled at the annoyed growl coming from Sasuke's direction. "You don't have a chance, give up." Itachi turned and smiled at Naruto, a cold nearly feral smile. "You better stay true to him or else."

Naruto mimicked the smile, "No need to worry about that."

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Sasuke.

"No," said Itachi and Naruto.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow more than a little concerned that Itachi and Naruto agreed on something, and beyond upset he was being blocked from decisions concerning himself, again. Itachi turned and walked over to Kyuubi staying clear of Akamaru as he went. When he reached him he turned him around and pushed him towards Kyuubi's truck. Sasuke and Neji watched as they left, their eyes then returned to Gaara and Naruto who were still petting that damn dog.

Akamaru had gone back over to Kiba and Shino and was standing in front of them. Sasuke ignored the situation for a moment to look at the house they were all in front of. A single level, dark blue with a detached one care garage, no porch, three windows two to the left of the door, one to the right of the door, and a chain link fence that spans the side of the house, the front, and in front of the garage. From what Sasuke could see there was no back yard. Honestly the house was small, and so was the property, but it was Naruto's. The only thing left to him by his dad that he knows of. "This is a nice place," Sasuke said out loud after coming to a decision.

Naruto turned to him and smiled, "Yeah! This house and my bike are all I have left of Dad."

Gaara had a small smile on his face. "I moved in after we had the funeral. My bike was left to me by my father," he said.

Neji and Sasuke now realized why they loved their Harleys so much.

"Anyways how about we all go inside, it's freezing out here!" said Naruto standing up.

"Let's go Konohamaru." Gaara said as he stood as well and went to open a large gate so Naruto could push his V-Rod into the garage. Kiba and Shino pushed off the truck and walked onto the property, Akamaru following along side. Until he got into the yard then he and Konohamaru instantly started to play.

Sasuke and Neji followed as well a little unsure of what to do. Gaara closed the gate then went to the front door. Unlocking it he stepped inside leaving the door open. "If you're coming in do it quickly. Heating is expensive!"

"Yea, yea," said Kiba walking into the house. Shino followed behind him. Following him was Neji then Sasuke.

The inside of the house was just a simple as the outside. The walls were white, there were two doors on the right hand side, the kitchen was in the back, and there was one more door off to the left of the kitchen. The living room had one couch and two lounge chairs, a coffee table and an entertainment center with an older TV resting on it. In the kitchen there were the usual appliances and a tall round table with four stools sitting around it. Artwork hung on all the walls.

Gaara stepped into the first door on the right and flipped the light on. Sasuke and Neji saw a room painted red with black curtains, Gaara's bed room. Neji watched as Gaara shed his leather jacket, plugged his cell in, and opened his curtains. As Gaara was coming back out of his room Naruto walked into the house.

"It is sooooooo cold out there!" His teeth were chattering and he was rubbing his hands up and down his arms. He walked past everyone to the second door and opened it. Sasuke's eyes were assaulted by bright orange and navy blue. Naruto took his coat off, plugged his phone in, and closed the curtains. Naruto poked his head out of his room, "Gaara!"

"Yes, yes, I'm on it," said Gaara walking into the kitchen.

Sasuke and Neji watched as Gaara walked into the kitchen and instantly started to prepare food. "Creepy isn't it?" said Kiba. Sasuke and Neji looked at him. "How those two can communicate like that."

"Hn," responded both Sasuke and Neji.

"You could give an actual answer you know," said Kiba. Kiba was sitting on Shino's lap, who was sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

"Quiet, your being loud," Shino said pressing a kiss to Kiba's neck.

"No making out!" yelled Naruto from his room.

"We aren't," Kiba yelled back.

"It doesn't mean Shino isn't starting to get touchy feely," retorted Gaara his back turned.

Sasuke and Neji found the situation odd. These four in front of them seemed so comfortable in this space and with each other. Naruto came out and saw Neji and Sasuke standing, his face turned puzzled. "You guys can sit down you know," said Naruto. "My couches don't bite."

"Oh, sorry," said Neji taking a seat on the couch.

Sasuke though went over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto looked up at him, smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Go sit down," Naruto squirmed out of Sasuke's arms and went into the kitchen.

Scowling Sasuke went over to the other lounge chair and sat down. "There like twins," said Kiba. Sasuke looked over to him confused by his sudden comment. "The way they are with each other. It's like they are twins."

"Hey mutt you thirst?" called Naruto.

"Yeah thanks," said Kiba. "One for Shino to!"

Naruto walked back into the living room with several soda cans in his hand. He handed two to Kiba who took them and handed one to Shino. He then walked over to Neji and handed one to him, then walked over to Sasuke, sat on his lap after handing him the last soda in his hands. "What about you?" asked Sasuke.

"Not thirsty," said Naruto.

"Where did you put the salt?" called Gaara from the kitchen.

"On top of the microwave!" answered Naruto. Neither had turned to look at each other.

One of Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist. He didn't mind having the blonde being so close to him, he actually liked it a lot.

Neji watched as Gaara attempted to reach for something on a top shelve. Setting his drink down he walked into the kitchen and stood behind him, "What do you need?"

Gaara jumped a little but smiled. "That strainer," Gaara answered pointing.

Neji easily reached up and grabbed it bringing it back down to Gaara's awaiting hands, "Here."

"Thanks." Gaara took the strainer and went back over to the stove. Neji decided to remain in the kitchen and watch Gaara cook.

After dinner the six teens were sitting in the living room watching a movie while Akamaru and Konohamaru slept on the floor. The movie ended and Kiba stood up stretching followed by Shino. "Well we better get going. Come on Akamaru," Kiba called as he headed towards the door. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you," said Naruto his head resting on Sasuke's leg. He was sitting on the floor between Sasuke's legs, his back to the chair.

"See you at work," said Gaara. He was leaning against Neji on the couch.

"Thanks for dinner," said Shino as he held the door open for Kiba and Akamaru.

"You're welcome," said Gaara.

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru walked out to Kiba's truck. Akamaru jumped into the back without Kiba needing to pull the tailgate down and Kiba and Shino got into the cab. Turning the engine on the music blared again and they drove off.

"Well it's early I think we should all get to sleep," said Gaara getting up from the couch.

"Early?" said Neji.

"5 AM," said Gaara pointing to the clock above the TV. "It's Saturday so we don't have school, but we have work tonight."

Naruto stood up, "You're right." He stretched and scratched the back of his head. "Unless you two plan to sleep out here follow us."

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked into his room and almost jumped up to follow him, though it appeared that he just lazily followed. Neji went with Gaara into his room. Konohamaru looked up as the four boys parted and after judging his owners weren't in any danger jumped up on the couch and fell back to sleep.

In Naruto's room Naruto was slipping out of his jeans and T-shirt. Sasuke watched the small show, his mouth going dry. Naruto turned around once he was just in his boxers, picked up his clothes, giving Sasuke a delicious few of his ass, and placed them in a hamper. "You going to sleep in your clothes?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," answered Sasuke.

Naruto blushed, "I won't be."

"Okay," said Sasuke. The raven started to remove his own clothes setting them aside as he did so. When he was finished he looked over to Naruto who was practically drooling. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah," Naruto said almost immediately. Snapping out of his daze Naruto walked over to his queen size bed and got under his navy blue comforter with orange spirals. Sasuke followed and climbed in after him. Reaching out he pulled Naruto to him. The blonde allowed himself to be tugged over and cuddled closer to Sasuke.

"Night Naru," said Sasuke.

"Night Sasu," said Naruto.

Sasuke's eyebrow raised at the nickname but he didn't complain. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the wall Neji and Gaara were sitting on the edge of Gaara's bed making out. They had helped each other out of their clothes and moved to the bed. Breaking away for air Gaara rested his head against Neji's shoulder, "Sorry but I am falling asleep."

Neji ran his hands up and down Gaara's back. "Okay. I won't push you." The two kissed one more time before climbing under Gaara's black comforter. "Night Gaara."

"Morning Neji," Gaara said with a small smile playing across his lips.

"Smart ass," said Neji wrapping his arms around the smaller red head. Gaara rested his head on Neji's chest and closed his eyes. Neji placed a kiss to the top of Gaara's head before slipping his eyes shut and allowing sleep to take him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay so Part One is now done! I will not be loading the parts separately. They will be added to this story as regular chapters. All parts are, are different "events" or "plots" during the time line. The overall plot though is the development of the four teens' relationships. With hints into Shino and Kiba's relationship. **

**Plot for Part Two: New faces appear who apparently knew Gaara and Naruto before high school. One of them is definitely after Naruto. How does Sasuke react when he is presented with some competition? Is it even really competition? Gaara has some problems of his own when his brother and sister appear and start asking about Neji. Can Neji survive Gaara's siblings? **

**If you review I will post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	8. Part 2: Ch 1

**Oh my! So a couple of you reviewed, thank you, so this is going up! Had some issues to deal with (school work) so it is going up late, sorry. Now as I informed you all a new little plot is popping up, this bunny likes mischief a little more than the first one so enjoy!**

**New Plot: New faces appear who apparently knew Gaara and Naruto before high school. One of them is definitely after Naruto. How does Sasuke react when he is presented with some competition? Is it even really competition? Gaara has some problems of his own when his brother and sister appear and start asking about Neji. Can Neji survive Gaara's siblings? And keep an eye out for Shino and Kiba, something might just happen!**

**Rated M, do you need to ask why!**

**I own NOTHING! Not Naruto or the characters. I don't even want the plot bunny. **

Chapter 8: Guess Who!

Everyone stopped as a silver Shelby and a black Camaro pulled into the school's parking lot. People stared as the two princes got out of their cars and leaned against them like they did every morning. Girls batted their eyelashes, applied an extra layer of lip gloss, and smoothed out their hair all in the hopes of catching Neji and Sasuke's attention. Even a couple guys were sending them suggestive looks. None were more eager than Ino and Sakura though. The duo was slowly making their way towards the awaiting princes. Today they would finally ask them!

Reaching them Sakura and Ino sidled up next to their targets.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura purred.

"Neji-kun," Ino practically moaned.

Before either girl could go further the loud purr of two Harleys filled everyone's ears. Neji and Sasuke smiled, yes smiled, as Naruto and Gaara pulled in. Without even addressing the two girls they walked away from their cars and over to the owners of the bikes.

"Morning," said Sasuke standing beside the blonde as he got off his bike.

"Morning," called Naruto over his shoulder.

"Hi," said Neji walking up to Gaara.

"Hi," responded Gaara turning around on his seat.

Ino and Sakura gasped as Neji walked over to Gaara sitting on his bike and watched as the red headed male practically wrapped his legs around Neji. Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara waist while Gaara's arms went around Neji's neck. The two looked at each other for a second before their lips locked.

The girls watched horrified as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled the blonde male to him. Naruto smiled impishly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. The distance between the two closed and their lips met.

Ino and Sakura weren't the only ones to be shocked by this sudden, out of the blue, completely and utterly foreign display of affection between the two, obliviously, new couples. Nope they were not, actually everyone who was standing in the parking lot, pulling in, standing by the front door, or standing by a window looking out over the parking lot were all staring dumbstruck.

Neji and Gaara parted, "Missed you," said Neji.

"You saw me last night," stated Gaara. Though his voice didn't let it show he was happy for the sappy line.

"Yeah but it's not the same sleeping without you," stated Neji. He and Sasuke had spent both Friday and Saturday night at Gaara and Naruto's place. Sunday night they went to Neji's house. Sasuke still wasn't allowed home yet. During those two nights Neji had become quite accustomed to having his Gaara in his arms, where, as far as he was concerned, he belonged.

Gaara decided to take pity on his boyfriend and rewarded his words with a small, rare, smile. "You're right."

"Hey break it up!" yelled Kiba from his Toyota as he drove by. "Sasuke stop trying to devour Naruto! Naruto stop letting him! Gaara no bike sex in the parking lot! Neji have some decency!"

"This coming from you!" shouted Gaara and Naruto.

Kiba parked his truck next to Naruto's V-Rod, him and Shino climbed out. "Hey we don't let people watch all the time," stated Kiba, but his statement wasn't very convincing considering Shino was standing behind him with his arms wrapped around Kiba's waist.

Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto all raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Right," said Naruto. "So what you and Shino are doing right now is?" He left the sentence open for Kiba to finish.

"It's called cuddling, not making out, or practically having sex in full few of the public!" defended Kiba. "Right Shino?"

Kiba turned his face to look at his boyfriend only to be silenced by said boyfriend's lips. Breaking the kiss Shino said, "Let them be."

Gaara smirked and got off his bike. "Come on Naruto we're going to be late. You know Iruka will kill us if we are."

Naruto blushed, "Can we not mention Iruka while I still have that seen from Friday in my head."

Gaara's eyes went wide and he blushed as well, the memory floating to the surface. "Good idea," he said turning his face away. Both boys knew getting thru homeroom was going to be Hell.

"What happened on Friday?" asked Kiba noticing his two friends' blushing face.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but he never got the chance. His words died in his throat at the sight of Ino and Sakura standing before them, glares of hatred burning in their eyes. Naruto wanted a roll of duck tape all of sudden to tape their mouth shut, because he knew what was going to come out of their mouths.

"What is going on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with clipped yet still sweetly dripping words. How she was able to sound both pleading and pissed at the same time Naruto would never know.

"Yes Neji-kun, what is going on?" mimicked Ino. Her voice was a similarly sickly sweet tone but her words were curt.

Neji and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow. They also noticed everyone was staring at them, also wanting an answer.

Sasuke spoke first, "Be more specific."

Sakura had the ability to narrow her eyes at the raven, which was news to Naruto. "I'm talking about you and him!" she pointed one long neon pink nail at Naruto. "What are you doing with him? What was that kiss about?"

"Oh that," said Sasuke. "Naruto's my boyfriend. I was saying good morning to him."

Sakura's mouth hung open.

Ino looked at Neji here eyes practically screaming at him to not repeat Sasuke's statement. She was denied.

Neji smirked, the arm that was around Gaara's waist pulling him closer. "Ino meet Gaara, my beloved."

Gaara and Naruto both felt themselves brighten with Sasuke and Neji's declarations. Kiba wanted to bust up laughing at Ino, Sakura, and everyone else's faces. Shino remained impassive standing beside Kiba their fingers intertwined.

Without saying anything else the six teens walked past the blonde girl and pinkette and into the school. Needless to say the news of the princes being with the school delinquents spread like _wildfire_ within minutes! Not in a day, not in hours, _minutes_! Within less then fifteen minutes every single soul with Konoha High new about the two new couples, everyone down to the janitor and lunch lady. By the end of first period people in other schools new about it, technology is scary!

xXx Lunch xXx

As usual Gaara and Naruto arrived at lunch together, got their food, and sat down at their table with Kiba and Shino. What was new was that Sasuke and Neji joined them. The real events happened after the six had eaten. They were all walking down the hallway, Naruto and Kiba bickering back and forth when a voice rang out.

"Hello, dickless."

Naruto froze, spun around, reached for the source of the voice, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him against the wall. "Sai," Naruto growled. "I thought I said not to call me that."

Neji looked over to Gaara waiting to see if he was going to step in. Gaara's face was impassive, blank, bored. Neji realized this was one of those people Naruto deemed worth killing, which meant Gaara would do nothing to stop this new person's impending doom.

"But it's true isn't it?" asked the one Naruto had called Sai. He had shortly cropped black hair, pale skin, and black eyes.

Sasuke watched as Naruto pinned the other boy to the wall, his fingers circling his neck. He wasn't sure if he should respond to this or not. Naruto seemed to be doing fine, and apparently Gaara, Kiba, or Shino didn't care enough to remove Naruto from him. Something he had learned over the weekend they did often.

"No it isn't," stated Naruto flatly. "What are you doing here anyways Sai?"

The new boy smiled. Reaching up and grabbed the hand that was around his throat. "Why I came to see you of course Naruto." And just like that their positions were reversed. Naruto was pinned to the wall and Sai was the one doing the pinning. The difference? Sai was kissing Naruto.

In Sasuke's mind he went from surprised, to angry, to seething raving pissed, to homicidal all within about a two milliseconds. During his little emotional turmoil his body had moved on its own, and by the time homicidal had popped up he had grabbed Sai's shoulder, spun him around, pulled back his fist, and collided it with Sai's porcelain face. Sasuke is an Uchiha, which means he is a calm and collected person normally. When provoked he is capable of serious damage. Right now? Right now, Sasuke is very provoked.

Naruto wanted to watch as Sai received, what he considered, a well deserved beating but decided having Sasuke go to jail would suck. Sighing Naruto stepped away from the wall and grabbed Sasuke's fist. His raven turned and looked at him, his eyes practically red with his anger, or homicidal intent, probably both. Naruto smiled, that same impish smile Sasuke had come to identify Naruto with lately, and leaned in next to Sasuke's ear. Naruto's tongue snuck out and traveled along the back of Sasuke's ear. "Instead of pummeling him how about you let him go and we can go to my house where you can pound into me."

Sasuke nearly shivered at the seduction in Naruto's voice. Glancing over to Sai he released his prey and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "We still have class," said Sasuke boring his face into Naruto's hair.

Naruto sighed, "I know. So," he broke out of Sasuke's arms, "I guess you will just have something to look forward to." Naruto winked and walked passed Sai to his locker. The bell rang and everyone headed to class.

xXx After School xXx

Gaara's phone vibrated letting him know he had a message. Flipping the red device open he opened up the text. His eyes widened at the contents:

_Hey Gaara_

_Me and Kankuro will be coming to see u 2 tonight. _

_Later_

_Temari_

"Naruto," said Gaara. Naruto turned and looked at Gaara; he saw the look in his eyes. Gaara took a deep breath then said, "They will be here tonight."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So Naruto has promised Sasuke a "ride" tonight, but Temari and Kankuro are coming over! How will this end? Review and find out!**

**Oh and no that was not the end of Sai, he is going to be very useful during this part. **

**(If you don't what scene I was talking about with Iruka and Friday re-read chapter 4.)**

**Hey return readers of mine, be a doll and go to my profile and vote on how my writing is improving or not. **


	9. Part 2: Ch 2

**And I now present you with the latest chapter. This plot bunny brought home a friend and now I am presently working on another fic. I swear if they keep multiplying I am going scream! When I say working on I mean typing up. I haven't posted it. Not sure when I will…probably once I get one more of my present ongoing stories done. **

**Rated M**

Chapter 9: Family Visit

One moment they were all laughing and heading out to the parking lot the next Gaara and Naruto looked like all the color had drained from their faces. Gaara was looking at his cell phone and Naruto looked like he wanted to run for the hills. They had vaguely heard Gaara say something about someone going to be somewhere tonight, but Neji and Sasuke didn't really know what he was talking about. Apparently Naruto knew and it was scaring him, both of them. What other word was there to describe the emotion running across their faces. Gaara and Naruto's eyes kept changing emotion almost like they were holding a private mental conversation.

Soon Gaara was texting on his phone. A couple seconds later the thing vibrated and Gaara said, "7 tonight."

"Okay so you and Neji make scarce for a couple hours okay?" said Naruto.

Neji's eyes widened. Gaara answered, "Okay we will be back at 6:30. Just make sure you lock the door that way if they show up early they won't walk in on you."

"I know that Gaara!" complained Naruto.

"Well we don't!" shouted Neji and Sasuke.

Naruto and Gaara turned around to see the annoyed look on their boyfriends' faces. They looked at each other, looked back to their boyfriends, glanced at each other again. It was obvious that that silent conversation was happening again. Sasuke's eye was twitching and Neji was losing his small grip on sanity.

"Just tell us!" Neji was the one to break first. Gaara and Naruto flinched and Neji instantly felt terrible about losing his temper. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Gaara, "Sorry I didn't mean to shout."

Sasuke had moved and wrapped Naruto in his arms when he saw his blonde flinch back. He was presently glaring at Neji for causing his blonde any semblance of discomfort. Closing his eyes Sasuke reigned in his irrational temper. "Come on what is going on?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara and Naruto exchanged the mental conversation again. Gaara sighed, "My brother and sister are coming over tonight."

Sasuke instantly tensed, cursed, and tightened his grip on Naruto. He was supposed to spend tonight wrapped up with his blonde. The full impact of what Gaara and Naruto had said earlier hit him, "So you are taking Neji somewhere so Naruto and I can be alone before they show up?" Naruto instantly blushed.

Gaara, being the evil red head he was, smiled. "Of course I could always leave you there alone and take Naruto with me. Your hand could keep you company."

Sasuke glared at Gaara. Over the weekend he had learned, yes Gaara is in love with Neji, but he loves Naruto. Gaara practically made it a point every chance he got to shove his relationship with the blonde in Sasuke's nose. How much better he knew Naruto, how much he knew about Naruto, how quickly he understood Naruto's moods! It was all very, very irritating. In all honesty it was wearing on Sasuke's last nerve.

"Gaara," Naruto scolded. "I know you like teasing Sasuke but you are making Neji jealous."

Gaara's face instantly changed from evil happy to cutesy pouty. "Sorry Neji. I won't take Naruto with us. It will be just us promise."

Naruto winked at Sasuke. Sasuke gaped at his blonde. The little demonic angle knew he was jealous of his and Gaara's relationship. He knew Neji was jealous and was throwing it their faces! Sasuke made a mental not to punish Naruto once they got back to his house.

"It's alright Gaara, but where are we going to go?" Neji was saying.

Gaara's jade eyes lit up and Naruto felt a shiver run down his body at the look in his best friend's eyes. "You will see." Gaara's voice held promise, a lot of promise.

Neji's lips turned up into a very seductive smile, "I can't wait." He moved down to capture Gaara's eager lips when a hand shot between them.

"None of that now," said Iruka-sensei. "Gaara, Naruto about Friday."

Naruto and Gaara's eyes went wide. "NOT LISTENING!" They screamed as they clamped their hands over their ears, broke away from their partners, and dashed to their bikes.

"Listen to me you two!" shouted Iruka as he followed after them.

"NOT LISTENING, NOT LISTENING, NOT LISTENING!" Gaara and Naruto continued to shout.

Iruka took a deep breath and said, not in his teacher voice but in a voice neither Sasuke nor Neji had heard before, "GAARA SABAKU, NARUTO UZUMAKI SHUT UP!" The voice sounded very similar to that of a drill sergeant. Naruto and Gaara tensed and shut up. Iruka smiled and continued in his brotherly teacher voice, "I am sorry you had to find out about Kakashi and me like that. But honestly you two should have knocked first!" Sasuke and Neji watched as Gaara and Naruto went crimson. "Anyways as you now know yes I am dating your boss." Sasuke and Neji's mouth fell open. "Please be careful next time you come into his office unannounced." With those words Iruka walked away.

Sasuke and Neji turned to Naruto and Gaara hoping for an explanation but to their horror the two had put their helmets on and were starting their bikes up. The Hyuuga and Uchiha ran to their cars, dug out their keys, unlocked their cars, jumped in, and sped after the retreating Harleys and their owners.

The entire time the four had their…drama Kiba and Shino were making out in Kiba's truck. When they heard the bikes pull out they broke apart and headed home.

Watching from inside the school was a pair of coal black eyes. The owner of said eyes was slowly plotting how to get the blonde away from this new obstacle.

xXx Naruto & Gaara's House xXx

Konohamaru was curled inside his dog house, which was located between the house and the garage. When he heard the bikes pulling in he perked up and ran to the fenced barking. Naruto parked his bike and went to the gate opening it up. He then went to the garage and opened it up. "Hey boy," he said as he patted the brendal's head. Gaara parked his bike in its spot as Naruto went and pushed his bike in. Thirty seconds after Naruto and Gaara had closed the garage door and were petting their dog Sasuke's Shelby and Neji's Camaro pulled up. "Bye," said Naruto.

"Bye," said Gaara. He walked out of the yard and got into Neji's car before the brunet even got a chance to turn off the engine. "Let's go."

Neji looked at his lover with a skeptical look, "Are you sure?"

"Do you think I want to be here while those two go at it?" Gaara asked not hiding the disgust that entered his voice. Sure he loved Naruto, like a twin, he did not want to know what he did behind closed doors, _not ever_!

Neji laughed and put his car in gear. "Okay so where are we going?"

Gaara smiled, "Head for the coast."

"The coast?" asked Neji already heading in that direction. Gaara didn't say anything else other than to give directions.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Neji and Gaara pulled out and drove away. Konohamaru greeted Sasuke then went back to Naruto. As Sasuke entered the yard he closed the large gate behind him. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "So you have me all to yourself for two hours, have any plans?"

Sasuke's black eyes shined, "You mentioned something about me getting to pound into you," Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto titled his head and smiled, "I did didn't I."

Sasuke didn't even bother saying anything else he slammed his mouth to his blonde's robbing him of everything else he may have wanted to say. The two somehow made it up the steps and into Naruto's house. How they got the door open neither could say. "Lock the door," Naruto managed. Sasuke reached behind and locked both the deadbolt and the regular lock.

"Bedroom, now," said Sasuke nipping at Naruto's neck. Naruto broke away from Sasuke and went to his room throwing off his jacket and shirt as he went. Sasuke growled and followed after doing the same. When he got into the room Naruto had his shoes off and was wiggling out of his pants. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's hips pulling him to him. "You little tease!" Sasuke accused.

Naruto beamed, "Only for you." Sasuke didn't respond instead he diverted his attention to the pulse point at Naruto's neck. Sasuke wasn't about to say Naruto's very existence was a tease to anything with sight. He would then have to admit everything that looked at his blonde was a threat, including Neji, Gaara, Shino, and Kiba. Not wanting to think the insane, knowing full well it wasn't true, Sasuke exiled such thoughts and just concentrated on Naruto's neck and the grinding of their hips. Suddenly Sasuke felt Naruto pushing away from him. He looked at his dobe with confusion but his breath hitched as he watched Naruto lick his lips.

Naruto's smile was animalistic. He slowly started to kiss down Sasuke's neck, his chest, down his abdomen. All the while his hands were undoing Sasuke's belt and removing his pants. As Naruto traveled further down Sasuke's body he pulled his lover's jeans down along with his black silk boxers. Naruto's eyes latched onto Sasuke's already rock hard member. Naruto licked his lips, then his tongue snuck out and licked at Sasuke's tip. "Nn," Sasuke moaned at the feel of Naruto's sinful tongue traveling along his length. Naruto smiled and reached up with one hand. He played with Sasuke's sack while he took nearly all of Sasuke's length into his mouth. Sasuke's head fell back, "Fuck! Naru."

Naruto hummed around the erection in his mouth loving the sounds escaping his raven's lips. Sasuke's hands found their way to Naruto's sunshine locks and he buried his fingers into the soft tresses. Soon Sasuke's hips were moving in a slow rhythm in time with Naruto's sucks and licks. Feeling his release close Sasuke yanked Naruto away and threw him onto the bed, it groaning in protest. Naruto glared at Sasuke but it quickly disappeared as Sasuke climbed on top of him. "You are begging for it Naruto," growled Sasuke.

Naruto shivered at the unrestrained desire in Sasuke's voice. The blonde teen felt his pants being removed along with his pumpkin orange boxers. He heard Sasuke digging around in the stand next to his bed. Heard the pop of a cap and finally felt a digit enter his practically begging entrance. Naruto's head fell backwards as he moaned, "Sasu-ah!" Naruto cries were stifled by Sasuke's mouth as he roughly kissed him. A second finger was added and Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers start to scissor him. He groaned into the kiss as Sasuke's long skilled fingers easily found the bundle of nerves sending electricity rushing thru his system.

Sasuke added a third finger thoroughly enjoying the sounds he was capturing in his mouth as he prepped his blonde. Yes there was absolutely no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Naruto was _his_. And with every single sound that slipped past Naruto's mouth, he found himself knowing he would tear apart anyone who questioned it. "Sasuke, please," Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke smirked, "Please what?" he purred.

Naruto's sapphire blue eyes were darkened with lust resembling the darkest depths of the ocean. Sasuke thrust his finger against Naruto's prostate. "Fuck me!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's smirked widened, "As you wish." Sasuke pulled his fingers out and lathered his own erection. Grabbing Naruto's legs he put them over his shoulders, placed his member at Naruto's waiting whole, and thrust forward. Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of being surrounded by Naruto's tight heat, "Fuck, so tight." He didn't wait for Naruto to adjust Sasuke instantly started to pull out then thrust back in. He easily adjusted his aim and started hitting Naruto's prostate over and over abusing the small bundle of nerves. Naruto's hands were fisted into his comforter and his mouth was hanging open, loud moans spilling forth.

"Sasuke, close, so close," Naruto panted. Sasuke leaned forward and captured Naruto's mouth and kissed him with every ounce of love he had for the blonde. Naruto came screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke swallowed the sound.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled out into the kiss as he followed a couple thrust behind. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto. "Fuck that was," Sasuke started.

"Amazing," Naruto finished. Naruto wiggled a bit, sighed, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "You know we should probably clean up."

"Hn," Sasuke said. Despite the obvious dislike at the idea of leaving his lover's warmth Sasuke got off of Naruto and pulled out, both of them hissing at the action. He reached down and pulled his blonde up. The two collected their clothes and walked out of the bedroom and into the door off to the left of the kitchen, the bathroom. Turning the shower on the both climbed in under the hot water, and went another round before actually cleaning up.

xXx The Beach xXx

"Nn Ne-ah! Harder," called Gaara who was sprawled out on the hood of Neji's Camaro. Neji's pace picked up. "Neji!" Gaara called as he came for probably the fifth time.

Neji buried himself deep in Gaara as he spilt his seed. "Damn Gaara," Neji panted.

The place Gaara had lead them was an isolated patch of beach nobody frequents. Actually Gaara was pretty sure that only him, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were the only ones to visit this ideal sex spot. It was a small cove with cliffs on all sides that you had drive down into. The beach was made of fine white sand with the waves crashing in. All in all it was a beautiful area.

Neji pulled out of Gaara and rested his head on the hood of his car. "What time is it?" Gaara asked.

Neji looked at his watch, "We should get going."

"Okay," said Gaara moving to collect his clothes. Thankfully Neji had been wearing a condom the entire time so there wasn't as much to clean up. The pair got dressed, got back into Neji's car, where they had started, and left the isolated beach.

xXx Naruto & Gaara's House xXx

Neji sat on the edge of the couch unsure of what to do. He kept glancing at the clock, they would be here any time now. As if on cue there was a knock at the door then the door opened. In the entrance stood a woman with blonde hair put up in four pig tails and black eyes, and a man with messy brown hair and beady eyes. "Gaara! Naruto!" they both called as they walked into the house.

"Hello Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii," said Naruto as he got up and hugged each of them.

"Hello aniki, nee-chan," said Gaara.

Neji and Sasuke both held onto their control as they watched Gaara and Naruto hug these two new faces, telling themselves it is family. Temari was the first one to see the two teens sitting on the couch, and both males froze under her gaze.

"Who is this?" asked Temari.

Naruto and Gaara straightened their backs and moved to stand beside Sasuke and Neji, who quickly stood.

It was like waiting for an old black and white film to start.

3

Gaara spoke first, "Nee-chan, aniki, this is Neji Hyuuga my boyfriend."

2

"And this is Sasuke Uchiha my boyfriend," said Naruto.

1

"What!" both elder Sabakus yelled. Out of everything they expected to find when they returned back from Suna University this was on the bottom of their list of desired things, and at the top of least wanted. The idea that their little angelic brothers, even if one wasn't technically their brother, was with someone caused their protective instincts to rise. Even more so when they saw the loving look Gaara was looking at the pretty-rich boy with. Oh yes Kankuro and Temari knew exactly who the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's were and they didn't like how their precious, baby, shouldn't-be-touched-by-anything brothers were looking at them.

"Care to repeat that?" Temari clipped.

Naruto sighed, "I knew this was going to happen."

Gaara glared, "Knock it off nee-chan! Neji is going to be in my life live with it!"

"He's a Hyuuga," said Kankuro.

"So," said Neji. The older Sabakus' eyes bore into him. For the first time in his entire life Neji felt like he wanted to vanish into the background or just shrink. Despite the feeling of wanting to disappear Neji straightened his spine and said, "I love Gaara for who he is. I have no obligation to my family that will prevent me from being with him. Nor will I let my family get in the way of our relationship."

Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances, "What about you," said Temari pinning Sasuke with her eyes.

Sasuke experience the same feeling Neji had. The feeling as if he was growing smaller and smaller but couldn't disappear. The feeling that no matter how small he got those eyes would still be staring at him. Sasuke glared back and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. "I love Naruto. I have already chosen him over my family."

Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened. Then the two smiled. "I see," they both said. It appeared like they had accepted the idea of Naruto and Gaara being with Sasuke and Neji.

"Well how about we all go out?" said Temari.

"Good idea," said Kankuro.

Gaara and Naruto stiffened at the sight of their older Sabakus' eyes shining with predatory glee. This was bad, they hadn't dropped it all.

"Let's go to _Ninja_," said Temari. "You two don't mind right?" she looked at Gaara and Naruto daring them to deny her.

"It's our day off," said Gaara. He knew better than to argue with her.

"Great!" she said.

"I will drive," said Kankuro.

Sasuke and Neji looked at Naruto and Gaara for some form of confirmation on what to do. The pitying looks they received chilled them to the bone. It was obvious that whatever it was that was going on, it wasn't over. No it had just gotten started. As a group they walked out of the house, Naruto locked the door, and they all climbed into a black SUV. Kankuro turned the engine over and they drove off.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What happens at Ninja? What do Kankuro and Temari have up their sleeves? Are Neji and Sasuke going to survive? And what does Hinata and Ten-Ten have to do with the next chapter?**

**Voice: Hey don't give things away like that!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Voice: Ever heard of spoiling things?**

**Me: But I didn't give anything away!**

**Voice: Shut up! **

**Me: *cries* **

**Voice: Ah, oh, um, please review and make aliendroid feel better!**


	10. Part 2: Ch 3

**After a short wait I give you the next chapter. Okay so some of you have been speculating about what Tenten and Hinata have to do with this chapter. Well read on and find out, you might be surprised…or disappointed. **

Chapter 10: Family Rivalry

Kankuro parked his SUV in the underground parking lot and everyone climbed out. Gaara and Naruto instantly reached out and clasped hands with Neji and Sasuke, who looked nervously to Temari and Kankuro but didn't move to detach from their boyfriends. Temari looked the four boys over taking note of the hard glare from Gaara and Naruto and the uncharacteristic unease from Sasuke and Neji. The blonde woman smiled. The six walked the one block to the club and were ushered inside instantly.

Music rang out all around them. Surrounding them instantly in the chaotic feel of the night life. Gaara and Naruto scanned the crowd hoping to find their saving grace and smiled when they found it. There sitting in a booth was Kiba and Shino, making out. The two instantly pulled Neji and Sasuke in their direction. Temari and Kankuro followed.

"Hey dog boy," said Naruto in a loud voice so he could be heard above the music.

Kiba growled and reluctantly broke away from Shino, but he didn't get off his lap, Shino's hands wouldn't let him anyways so why fight it. "Hey," said Kiba. He glanced over Naruto's shoulder and saw the reason for his discomfort and smiled. "Temari-san, Kankuro-san welcome back! How was SU*?"

Kankuro smiled at the younger brunet, "Class is exhausting. I see you two are still doing great."

Kiba beamed, but Shino was the one to speak, "We are."

Kankuro's eye twitched just a little at Shino's tone. "I can see that. Anyways care to explain how you allowed these two to wind up with an Uchiha and Hyuuga?"

Kiba's face fell as if he was kicked, "But I didn't know we were supposed to keep them from being happy!" Kiba faked injury and Shino rolled his eyes but still held his boyfriend closer. "You just said to keep them out of trouble!"

"Boyfriends are trouble," said Kankuro.

"Is that true Temari?" asked Shino. "Is Shikamaru trouble?"

Temari blushed, "That isn't any of your concern!"

Gaara and Naruto whirled on her, "Who's Shikamaru?" They both demanded.

"Her boyfriend, he's a Nara." said Kiba smiling.

The pair's eyes went wide. "And you yell at us!" screeched Naruto.

"Hypocrite," said Gaara.

"This isn't about me! This is about my baby brothers and two rich boys who probably are looking for nothing more than a good lay!" Accused Temari.

Naruto blushed, "Well he is good."

"I did NOT just hear that!" yelled Temari.

"They stood up to Kyuubi and Shukaku," stated Shino. Temari and Kankuro whipped back to the two sitting down, their eyes wide with disbelieve. "More specifically the Hyuuga beat the living hell out of Shukaku. The Uchiha also did some serious damage to Kyuubi."

"Still think it is for nothing more than just sex?" asked Gaara. "Just accept that we are with them."

"No," said Kankuro.

"Is it because we are male?" asked Neji hoping to find out why Gaara's siblings are so against their relationship.

"That can't be the cause," said Naruto. "Kankuro is gay after all. He is Kiba's ex."

Neji's eyes drifted to the one sitting in Shino's lap then over to Gaara's older brother. Now that he looked the older brunet did seem to be looking rather fondly at the younger. Shino was also clearly showing his ownership of Kiba right now. '_Interesting, so it isn't because of our sex_.' "Then why?" Neji asked.

Everyone turned to face Kankuro and Temari, the pair opened their mouth when a girl came up to them. "Neji-nii-san!" The girl had long black hair and large pale eyes like Neji's. She was curvaceous.

"Hinata-sama," said Neji as the girl walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" he demanded his tone cold. Gaara's eyes widened at this new side to his boyfriend.

Hinata looked down, "I-I-I'm he-here wi-with Tenten," she answered.

Neji's eyes narrowed, "I don't see her?"

"Sh-she is co-coming," Hinata stuttered out.

Just then Neji was hit from behind. He turned around to come face to face with an extremely angry woman. "Don't you dare talk to my Hina-chan like that."

"Tenten," said Neji crossing his arms over his chest. "What gives you the right to bring the Hyuuga heiress to places like this?"

Everyone around Neji lifted an eyebrow at Neji's question. "Places like this? If I am not mistaken you come here often Neji. If it is good enough for you it should be good enough for Hina-chan."

"Tenten," Hinata voiced. "Neji-nii-san Tenten was just trying to cheer me up."

Neji heard the depression in his cousin's voice, "Cheer up?"

"Fa-father has been angry with me lately," Hinata said. Neji's face softened. Tenten walked around the group and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"It's okay Hina-chan he just doesn't understand," Tenten soothed.

"Though this is all very interesting care to introduce us?" asked Temari.

"Right!" said Neji standing up straighter. "This is my cousin Hinata and her girlfriend Tenten. Hinata-sama, Tenten this is Temari and Kankuro Gaara's older siblings." Then Neji's face lit up, "And this is Gaara the one I was telling you about Sunday night."

Hinata looked over to the red headed male and smiled a small smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Hello," said Tenten.

"This is Naruto," said Sasuke. "Naruto Hinata and Tenten."

"Hi!" said Naruto.

"Hey you're forgetting someone," said Kiba! "Though I already know them. Hey Hinata, Tenten been a while."

"How do you know her?" asked Neji.

"They come here often actually," said Kiba shrugging.

Neji felt himself sway. His precious cousin as been going to clubs!

Gaara saw the distressed look on Neji's face and kissed him, "Calm down," he said.

Temari and Kankuro's eyes narrowed at this open display of affection. "Gaara step away from him," Temari ordered. "I don't like the lack of space between you two." Gaara defiantly took a step closer to Neji. "Gaara," Temari's voice dropped in warning.

"What is going on?" asked Tenten.

"They don't approve," said Kiba off handedly.

"Why the heck not?" yelled Tenten.

Temari turned and looked at the other woman. "Because my brother and Naruto have been hurt enough! I won't let these two play with them then throw them away."

It was Hinata's turn to get angry. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at Temari. "How dare you accuse Neji-nii-san and Sasuke-kun of such things! Sasuke-kun has been staying with Neji-nii-san because he chose Naruto over his own family! Neji has already announced to Father that he has a partner he is serious about and that it is a male, and refuses all marriage offers from here out. How can you accuse them of just playing with them? You haven't even stopped to consider that they just might actually be serious about the situation have you!" Hinata was breathing heavily by the time she finished yelling at Temari and Kankuro.

Tenten, Sasuke, and Neji stood shocked by her outburst. It was the first time they had heard Hinata speak that much, that fast, in that tone of voice, and not stutter once!

Temari remained silent for a moment, "Is this true?" she asked turning to Neji and Sasuke.

"I said it didn't I? I already chose Naruto over my family," answered Sasuke.

"It is true," said Neji.

Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances, sighed, and finally Kankuro said, "Fine we will concede, but," he turned to Sasuke and Neji. Pinning them with a cold hard stare, "If you hurt them even unintentionally I will track you down and nobody will ever find your bodies."

"Fair enough," said Neji and Sasuke.

"Good!" said Temari. "Now how about we…"

"Explain why you left me standing in the middle of a parking lot," said a bored voice.

Temari stiffened and slowly turned around, "Shikamaru! What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Shino saying I should come and control my woman. Troublesome, what are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru.

"I was checking on Naruto and Gaara," Temari said folding her arms over her chest.

Shikamaru glanced at the red head and blonde, "They seem fine. So why did you ditch me?"

Temari looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, but I got this text all of a sudden saying that Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga were dating Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku! I panicked!"

"Tch," Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her away. "Might as well dance considering we are already here."

Temari beamed, "Thank you Shika," she said as he pulled her body against his.

"So does this mean the news as reached the University levels?" asked Sasuke.

"You two are famous outside our school too!" accused Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto's face then lit up, "Dance with me." He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

This left Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino at the booth. Tenten shrugged and lead her girlfriend out to the dance floor figuring the drama was over. Kankuro glanced to Kiba and Shino and walked to the bar. He wished this place served alcohol. Gaara and Neji sat down. That was the end of the Sabaku, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha feud…for now.

Across the dance floor a teen with black eyes and black hair watched as Naruto danced with Sasuke. Seeing this as his moment to grabbed his blonde's attention Sai walked across the dance floor and pulled Naruto too him. Naruto was caught up in the music and just went with it but when he turned around and saw Sai he glared.

"What the hell?" Naruto called as he pushed away from Sai. Naruto felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him and pull him back to his solid form.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I came here to play with Naruto, not you," answered Sai as he reached for Naruto again.

This time Naruto avoided his touch. "Back off Sai," Naruto deadpanned.

"Ouch Naruto," Sai feigned pain. "You can't mean that. After all we meant to each other."

Naruto's eyebrow rose, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice sounded strained. "What is he talking about?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I have no idea!"

"I'm talking about this," said Sai as he yanked Naruto out of Sasuke's arms and kissed Naruto…again.

Just like the first time Sai kissed Naruto Sasuke's body reacted on its own. Unlike the first time he skipped the other emotions and went straight to homicidal. Reaching out he plucked Naruto away from Sai with one arm and with his other arm he drove his fist into Sai's gut. "Naruto. Is. Mine!" Sasuke bit out as Sai bent in half. "Remember. That."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is where I am ending it today! Did any of you guess right about what part Hinata and Tenten would play? Oh and no I didn't not change it after some of your guesses, I had this planned out a long time ago, well the plot bunnies did. Tune in next time for Sasuke and Sai's showdown! **

**Voice: She is way too happy about having Sai and Sasuke fight over Naruto.**

**Me: Is it so easy to tell?**

**Voice: Yes.**

**Me: hehehehehe**

**Voice: Anyways, please review. Reviews encourage this crazy person to write!**


	11. Part 2: Ch 4

**So I have been thinking, '**_**What happens when you get a jealous Sasuke, a demanding Sai, and an adorable uke Naruto in a three way fight?**_**' This chapter is my answer to my question. Oh more about Naruto's past is be revealed! If only a small amount.**

**WARNING! Mentions of NaruSai! WARNING!**

**Rated M, violence pure wonderful, love-of-my-life-as-long-as-it-is-not-directed-at-me, violence! And sex.**

**I do NOT own Naruto. **

**The plot bunny is a freeloader and won't go away! **

Chapter 11: He's Your What?

Standing up and straightening his spine Sai glared at Sasuke, "He was mine first."

Naruto's eyes widened and an '_oh shit'_ look crossed his features. "Sai shut up!" Naruto yelled.

At this point most of the people on the dance floor were staring openly at them.

Sai looked to Naruto and smirked! It was at this point Sai moved up on Naruto's list of '_people to let Gaara kill_.' What he said next moved him to the number one spot, "But it's true Naruto, you were mine first. Well actually I was your first." Just like that Naruto's mouth dropped and he no longer had the nerve to stop Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes were wide and, needless to say, shining with murderous intent. "What?" Sasuke said the single word slowly and in a quiet, but extremely menacing, tone. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine. Sasuke's voice reminded him of Gaara when he was pissed, and anything that reminded Naruto of a pissed Gaara was _never_ a good thing.

Sai just continued to smirk, "I said I was Naruto's first." Sai's face became acquainted with Sasuke's fist again once he finished talking. Naruto watched in a stupor as Sasuke literally tried to pound Sai's face in. Sasuke's fist continued to connect with one part or another of Sai's body. Sai was also putting up a good fight. His fists would collide with Sasuke's diaphragm or his jaw. Their legs were connecting with each others. All in all they were trying to turn the other into dust, and Naruto wasn't registering any of it. He didn't register the bouncers coming up to them, he didn't answer when they asked him what was going on, and he just allowed himself to be dragged out of the club along with Sasuke and Sai.

"Naruto is mine so stay the fuck away from him!" Sasuke was yelling as he pulled Naruto towards the underground parking lot. Sasuke had a slight limp from a rather well placed kick to his shin.

"Who the hell are you to decide that?" shouted Sai following after. He had blood running down his face and they should both probably see a doctor, but adrenalin was pumping in their veins so they weren't thinking about or feeling the damaged.

"I'm his boyfriend! I automatically get to decide!" Sasuke shouted back.

It was at this point Naruto's mind registered that this fight was growing closer and closer to two kindergarteners fighting over a toy. It was also at this point they were joined by Gaara, Neji, Temari, and Kankuro.

"You don't own him!" Sai was presently yelling.

"Never said I did!" called Sasuke. He had released his grip on Naruto and was now chest to chest, toe to toe with Sai. They looked like they were once again about to start beating the living hell out of each other. "But it doesn't change that fact Naruto is my boyfriend. So keep your fucking hands, lips, and _DICK_ away from him!"

It was at this point Naruto snapped out of it. "What the hell teme?" yelled Naruto. "Don't go saying shit like that in the middle of the street! As if I would let him get near me with his dick!"

"You did once," growled Sasuke not really thinking about the consequences of his words. When Naruto's fist found his face he realized he made a mistake saying that.

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. If the Uchiha glare could kill, Naruto's would drag you to hell and put you through a thousand years of torture. "For your information bastard I was the one you fucked _HIM_! I was an anal virgin when I let you take me!"

Now if that didn't shock Sasuke nothing could, and it did. "You were a virgin?" Sasuke asked dumbly.

"Yes!" screamed Naruto. "As if I would let anyone other than you fuck me! You obnoxious ass!"

Sasuke couldn't help it, he smiled. Here they were fighting and Naruto still managed to confess to him and curse him and the same time. Sasuke moved to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke but didn't push him away. "I'm sorry dobe, I love you too," Sasuke purred into his ear.

"No more getting jealous?" Naruto asked his glare turning into a pout.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "That depends how many ex's you have?" Naruto didn't meet Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's narrowed his, "Naruto how many?"

"To many to name right here," answered Gaara walking up to Sai. "Now Naruto, is it alright if I kill this one?" Again Neji found himself turned on by Gaara saying that.

"Yes," answered Naruto, and Neji found himself pulling Gaara away from Sai.

"Wait, wait, wait everyone calm down. Gaara you can't kill him," Neji was saying as he dragged Gaara away from his target.

"Why the hell not?" shouted Gaara.

"Because then you would be taken away from me," Neji said throwing the same reason Gaara didn't want Neji to kill Shukaku back at him.

Gaara scowled, "That's low, throwing my own reasoning back at me."

Neji smiled and pecked Gaara on the lips, "But it works right?"

Gaara appeared thoughtful then said, "Sorry Naruto I can't kill him."

"Fine I will," said Naruto moving forward.

Now Temari and Kankuro were lost. From what they knew this all started out with Sasuke trying to kill Sai on the dance floor. Then it somehow progressed to a really fucked up confession session between Sasuke and Naruto. It then moved to their baby brother offering to kill Sai instead and getting permission, which they didn't see why he needed permission. From there it went to another strange and slightly obtuse confession session, just this one between Gaara and Neji. And now Naruto was getting ready to kill Sai.

As Naruto grabbed Sai's shirt Sai, once again, kissed Naruto. Naruto's knee met Sai's dick, hard. "You keep doing that and I will rip it off!" growled Naruto.

Sai was doubled over but he still managed to smile up at Naruto. "I love you," he said.

"I don't," said Naruto.

Okay now things have turned into some kind of fucked up soap opera! Temari and Kankuro really didn't know how to take the present situation. It was like a pattern or something. Attempted murder, confession, attempted murder, confession, attempted murder, another fucking confession! At least this one didn't end it both of them confessing, but it was still weird. And keeping with the fucked up pattern Sasuke was moving forward to finish off Sai.

"That is enough!" came a loud and pissed off voice. Everyone turned to see a man with silver hair, a mask covering face and an eye patch stalking towards them. Despite only having about a quarter of his face visible it was very clear the man as livid. "I don't give shit what this is about but you will not be killing anyone in front of my club!"

"Sorry Kakashi," said Naruto and Gaara looking down at their feet like scolded children.

Kakashi glared at his two employees, "Take your boyfriends home and cool off! You come with me I am taking you to the hospital before you bleed to death. Nice to see you Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun." Kakashi grabbed Sai and headed back for his club. Stopping halfway he called back, "And you two owe me for this! I had to leave Iruka unsatisfied to deal with this mess!"

"GAH!" both Gaara and Naruto yelled covering their ears.

Hysterical laughter greeted all their ears as they turned to see Kiba and Shino leaning against an alley wall. Shino was pressed against Kiba who was pressed against the brick building. Kiba was clutching his sides and laughing like a maniac. "What is so funny?" demanded Naruto.

"I can't believe you guys can be so violent and sappy at the same time! It is just too much!" Kiba somehow got out between fits of laughter and attempting to draw air into his lungs.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Temari.

"For a while now," said Shino.

"And you didn't stop them?" accused Kankuro.

"Didn't see a reason to," answered Shino. "And I was distracted."

They all took in the two's appearance. Kiba's shirt was hiked up, and both of their flies were down. Yep tonight couldn't get any weirder! First a beyond weird murder, confession session then having their boss break it up, and mention his unsatisfied lover who happened to be their teacher; now finding their two friends having alley sex. Tonight was definitely one for the record books of strangest night ever.

xXx Naruto and Gaara's House xXx

Temari and Kankuro dropped the four boys off at their house and headed back to Suna University. Neji had called his house and informed his father he and Sasuke would be staying over at their boyfriends' house for the night. Now the couples were in bed curled up together.

Gaara's Room:

Okay they were in bed, their limbs were entangled but they weren't even trying to sleep. Neji had Gaara's erection in his mouth and he was slowly, torturously bobbing his head up and down while swiveling his tongue around Gaara's head and across his slit. "Neji," Gaara groaned out. "God Neji, hurry it the fuck up!" Gaara demanded.

Neji just hummed around the treat in his mouth causing Gaara's eyes to roll back in his head and literally scream Neji's name. Smirking Neji popped the cap on the bottle of lube, he for some reason had right beside him, spread the contents on his fingers, and pressed two fingers into Gaara's twitching ass. Gaara's arched off the bed and his eyes slammed shut as Neji's fingers started to fuck him and the pressure of Neji's sinful mouth around his aching erection increased. "Neji, Neji, Neji, ah so fucking good! Neji!" Gaara cried out. Before he got the chance to come Neji pulled away from what was quickly becoming his favorite thing to suck on and removed his fingers. Gaara growled, "You better be replacing that!"

Neji smirked, "Oh I am." He pulled Gaara's legs further apart and brought himself to Gaara's hole. He slammed his mouth to Gaara's as he slammed into him hitting his prostate with dead accuracy. Gaara cried out into Neji's mouth the call being swallowed by his seme. Neji started to move setting a hard and demanding pace, one Gaara easily and delightfully matched. Removing his mouth from Gaara's Neji moved to his lover's ear and husked out, "Scream for me Gaara. Let me hear you call my name. I want to know how much you enjoy having me slam into you," to emphasize his words Neji thrust into Gaara with more force.

Gaara did exactly that, he opened his mouth and said all the things Neji wanted to hear. "Neji, oh god, Neji. Please more… harder. Yes there… oh so fucking good! NEJI!" Gaara came screaming Neji's name.

"Shit," Neji hissed as Gaara's walls clamped down on him. "Gaara," he moaned out as he came buried deep in his red headed lover. He thrust into Gaara a few more times riding out his release then collapsed on top of him. Neji lovingly kissed Gaara's neck and whispered, "I love you."

"Mmn, love too," Gaara said sleepily from beneath Neji. The two fell asleep like that neither moving until the next morning when Gaara's alarm awoke them.

Naruto's Room:

"So," said Sasuke looking at Naruto, "You use to be the one doing the penetrating?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Yes okay!"

Sasuke smirked and crawled on top of Naruto. "Fuck me," he purred into Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes went wide. Sasuke's smirk grew bigger. "Put your cock into my ass and fuck me, Naruto."

Naruto groaned, "Are you sure?"

Sasuke kissed Naruto, "You gave me your anal virginity so I will give you mine."

"That is so sappy!" Naruto laughed. But he reached up and pulled Sasuke down to him kissing him hungrily and flipping their positions. "I hope you're ready," said Naruto against Sasuke's mouth, "Because once I'm thru with you walking will be difficult."

Sasuke shivered, he had never wanted to let anyone dominate him before, but the idea of letting Naruto fuck him was enough to make him amazingly hard. "I don't care," Sasuke said snaking his arms around Naruto. "I want you," Sasuke said his voice thick with lust.

Naruto slammed his mouth to Sasuke's and kissed him as if he was a drug addict getting a long denied fix. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and returned it with just as much force. Naruto's hand went for the drawer of the bedside table. Reaching in, he pulled out a bottle of lube, and popped it open. Breaking the kiss Naruto traveled down Sasuke's body kissing and licking every inch of skin he could get to. As he attached himself to one of Sasuke's nipples he pressed a lube coated finger into Sasuke's virgin hole.

"Ahn," Sasuke hissed at the intrusion. Naruto stilled his finger for a moment and continued to travel down Sasuke's body. Naruto kissed the tip of Sasuke's erection and as he started to move his finger slowly in and out he took him in his mouth. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he buried his hands into Naruto's hair. "Nah, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned out.

Naruto's finger continued to slide in and out of Sasuke as he sucked him off. Adding a second fingered earned him a low groan from Sasuke and when he started to scissor his fingers the raven arched off the bed. Naruto looked up and nearly came from the image he was greeted with. Sasuke's body in a shallow arch, his pale skin dusted with a light blush, his eyes half lidded and glazed with passion, his mouth open calling Naruto's name. Naruto groaned around Sasuke's cock in his mouth and added a third finger. This caused Sasuke's to hiss, but he didn't pull away, instead he was trying to force his dick further into Naruto's hot mouth.

"Naruto, now," Sasuke was calling from beneath Naruto. "Just do it now!"

Naruto released Sasuke's erection and removed his fingers. He crawled back up Sasuke's body and kissed him deeply. Pulling away he looked into the raven's black eyes, "This is going to hurt, relax okay."

"I know that!" Sasuke groaned out. "Hurry."

Spreading Sasuke's legs Naruto positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance and slowly pushed in. Sasuke's face contorted with pain, but his legs wrapped around Naruto's waist pulling him further in. Sasuke was not going to let Naruto stop at this point. Naruto used his arms to brace himself above Sasuke and continued to enter his boyfriend. Once fully in Naruto had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep himself from coming. Sasuke was so fucking tight, and hot.

After about three minutes Sasuke blinked several tears away before saying, "Move it! Now!"

Naruto did as he was told and started to move. The pace was slow at first but as Sasuke's discomfort quickly turned into ecstasy Naruto's pace picked up. Angling his hips he found Sasuke's prostate and aimed for it. Soon Sasuke was holding onto Naruto and moaning loudly. Feeling his release close Naruto reached between them and started to pump the raven in time with his thrust.

"Naruto!" Sasuke groaned as he came into Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed out as he followed close behind.

The two teens lay collapsed on Naruto's bed for several minutes before Naruto spoke, "I prefer to be uke." Naruto had his face hidden in his mattress. He didn't want to see the satisfied smirk on Sasuke's face with his declaration.

And Sasuke was smirking. "Though that was mind blowing, I have to admit I do prefer being the one making you scream."

"Love you teme," said Naruto rolling off of Sasuke so his back was facing him.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and pulled Naruto to him. "Love you dobe." They fell asleep awoken by Konohamaru the next morning as he jumped between them. He was let in by Gaara who got tired of waiting for them to get up, because apparently Naruto hadn't set his alarm clock, again.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well I hope this made up for the delayed update! Oh like NejiGaa, SasuNaru, and ShinoKiba? Like Vampires? Check out my newest fic "Yin and Yang" which is also the reason I haven't updated this one until now. Blame the plot bunnies they just keep multiplying! Their breeding I tell you breeding! Ahem, anyways please review and let me know what you think! **

**Oh and I doubt I will use seme Naruto too often. I like him as uke but wanted to try something different. And there is NO way Gaara is toping Neji in my stories. Riding him yes, toping NO!**


	12. Part 2: Ch 5

**I am so sorry I haven't posted for this story lately, but you see the plot bunny vanished! He just disappeared on day! He came back last night though so now we can continue. Hey do you know how a bunny can get a tan? **

**Rated T, nothing explicit.**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**I do now own Naruto.**

Chapter 12: School Day Craze

"Dammit Gaara!" Naruto yelled as Konohamaru jumped on his chest and proceeded to lick his entire face.

"You should have set your alarm," called Gaara from the kitchen. "Now get up and get ready."

Naruto grumbled about evil red heads and pushed the dog off of him. He turned over and shook Sasuke, "Hey get up."

"You think I could sleep after having your dog jump on us then have you yell in my ear?" asked Sasuke slowly rising from the bed. "You really are a dobe."

Naruto glared, "Teme, stop calling me a dobe!"

Sasuke yawned and stretched as he got out of the bed. He smirked at Naruto, leaned down, and kissed him. "Morning, dobe." Sasuke walked out of the room and saw that Neji was already gone. "I'm going back to Neji's. See you at school."

"Okay," said Naruto as he went to the bathroom. He started the water and popped his head out of the bathroom. "Hey Gaara?"

"Eggs, toast, and bacon," answered Gaara to the unasked question. "And you if don't hurry up it will be cold."

"I love you man!" Naruto said as he jumped into the shower. Ten minutes later he was dressed and sitting at the tall round table in the kitchen with Gaara eating breakfast. The two ate in silence, like they did every morning. Naruto finished first, got up, rinsed his plate off, and went to his room to continue getting ready. "Oh Gaara," Naruto called from his room.

"What?" asked Gaara as he finished up the last of his breakfast.

"Homecoming is coming up," Naruto said.

Gaara winced at the mention of the school activity. "So?" he said.

"Kakashi gave us the night off. Said something about wanting us to experience high school, or something," Naruto walked out of his room book bag and leather jacket in hand. "So considering we have the night off what do you want to do?"

Gaara thought about it for a moment, "I have no idea. Guess we can think about it when the time comes." Gaara walked into his room, gathered up his stuff, and met Naruto at the front door. They made sure Konohamaru had food and water. They then stood in front of their fence and waited for Kiba to pull up. It was too cold to ride the bikes to school now, so they would ride with Kiba.

"Hey!" Kiba called as he pulled up outside their house. "Get in," Kiba said. Naruto and Gaara climbed in noticing Shino wasn't in the truck.

"Where's Shino?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, his dad took him to some creepy insect convention at the museum." Kiba visibly shuddered. Naruto and Gaara could never understand how the two got along so well. Kiba hated bugs, Shino loved them. Shino hated loud noises, Kiba was the definition of loud noise. Despite how much they didn't have in common they got along well. Blending together to form a rather harmonious couple. "He should be in class after third period," Kiba explained as he drove down the street. "So how did last night go?"

"None of your business mutt," said Naruto.

"Meaning you had fun," said Kiba with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up and drive," Naruto pouted. Gaara was smirking from his place beside the door. The rest of the drive was quiet, well as quiet as a drive in Kiba's truck could get. Pantara was blaring through the speakers and of course Kiba was singing along with it. Well so was Naruto so it didn't really matter. Gaara was silent and just listened to his two friends kill the songs with their bad voices.

Kiba pulled into his usual spot and shut off the engine. "Looks like the princesses are trying to capture themselves a pair of princes again this morning," Kiba said looking out his window. Gaara and Naruto leaned over and looked out the driver side window. Their eyes narrowed as they saw Ino and Sakura hounding Neji and Sasuke. "Hey let's crash the party," said Kiba.

"Yeah, lets," said Naruto and Gaara at the same time. The three got out of the Toyota and walked across the parking lot. As they got closer they could hear the conversation.

"But Sasuke-kun! Why won't you go to homecoming with me?" shrieked Sakura. "You know we are going to be named homecoming king and queen. So it is only right we go together."

Sasuke's response was a brilliantly lifted eyebrow.

Ino screeched, "As if billboard brow! Neji and I are going to be named king and queen. It is only right we should go together!"

Neji's response to this was an eye roll.

"What was that Ino-pig?"

"You heard me billboard brow!"

"For your information," said Sasuke interrupting the girls squabble. "I plan on taking my boyfriend to homecoming." Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Same here," said Neji. Gaara felt a small blush creep up his face.

"I guess that answers the question, about what we will be doing that night," said Naruto loud enough for Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, and Ino to hear.

"It does," answered Gaara. "We'll be going to the dance with our boyfriends."

Sasuke and Neji turned around and smiled. "Morning," said Neji walking over to Gaara.

"Morning," said Gaara.

"Morning dobe," said Sasuke kissing his blonde's cheek.

"Morning teme," said Naruto with a small smile on his face.

Ino and Sakura glared daggers at the two couples. Kiba, who was standing next to Naruto, smirked. "Well there you go. The two ugly step sisters are being dumped by the two prince charmings for the two Cinderellas."

Naruto and Gaara glared at Kiba, "Cinderella?" asked Naruto.

"What? It fits you two," said Kiba shrugging.

"As if those two low bred delinquents could be a match for us," said Sakura her hand on her hip.

"Cinderella was a noble born, these two don't even come close," retorted Ino flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"At least we aren't stuck up bitches who can't get over themselves," retorted Naruto. Gaara raised an eyebrow at his friend's rather blunt use of words.

Sakura hissed, "Who are you calling a bitch?"

"You," said Naruto.

"Break it up and get to class," said Jiraiya as he walked past them. "If you take this any farther I will be forced to give you all detention, together."

They all shivered at the threat. With one last look to the pair of enraged girls the group of boys walked into the school. They went to their lockers, drop off their books, except for what they needed for first period, and then went to class.

Naruto and Gaara took their assigned seats in world history and got out their notebooks, last night's homework, and mechanical pencils. After making sure they had everything Naruto turned around in his seat and looked at Gaara, "So we really going to go?"

"If they ask us formally," said Gaara.

"But come on Gaara," Naruto whined.

"Look I don't like dances either, but it can't hurt to go," Gaara was flipping through a book that described different geological structures. "We are high school students and it is our senior year. We should do something like this every now and then."

Naruto pouted, "Now you sound like Iruka and Kakashi."

"At least one of us does," Gaara said putting his book down. He looked up into his friend's eyes and smiled. "I just want us to have fun while we can. I mean after graduation-"

"Yeah I know," said Naruto looking out the window.

xXx Sasuke and Neji xXx

Yamato was explaining the day's material while Sasuke and Neji were dutifully coping notes. As Yamato paused to explain a concept further to a student Sasuke looked out the window. Across the courtyard he saw Naruto sitting next to the window in his first period class. He seemed to be discussing something with a couple other students. Sasuke smirked and when he heard Yamato continue with the lesson he went back to writing down notes.

Neji had also looked out the window and across the courtyard his eyes landing on Gaara, who was probably coping notes from the look of it. Neji smiled as he saw Gaara's face scrunch up as he tried to puzzle something out. He saw the red head poke Naruto on the shoulder and point at his book. Neji didn't get to watch more than that because Yamato started lecturing again so he went back to his notes.

xXx Second Period xXx

Naruto and Gaara practically ran to mechanics, they couldn't wait! As they entered the separate building they quickly put on the grey jumpsuits that were mandatory to wear and took their seats at their work bench. Jiraiya started the class out by discussing the proper way to time an engine. Naruto and Gaara had already been through this lecture so they read through material on more detailed matters. Jiraiya would test them on their knowledge of both subjects.

Sasuke and Neji had art second period and where presently listening to Deidara speak about the brilliance of artwork and the Renaissance. As their teacher continued to speak about the wonders of that era and its impact of cultural art work, Sasuke and Neji worked on their assignments. A still live charcoal drawing. What still live and the Renaissance had in common neither boy knew.

xXx Third Period xXx

Sasuke was in chemistry sitting next to Gaara. They listened as Kurenai talked about the noble gasses and their properties. Jotting down notes the two basically ignored each other.

Naruto had Algebra 2 with Asuma and tried not to fall asleep. Neji was an aid for a freshman computer course with Genma as the instructor.

xXx Lunch xXx

Naruto had rushed over to the chemistry room and waited for Gaara to come out. He smiled as his friend came out and, before Sasuke could come out, they dashed off towards the cafeteria. The two got in line. Getting their lunch they paid and went to sit down at their table with Kiba and the newly arrived Shino. "How was the museum?" asked Gaara.

"Interesting," said Shino. Nobody pressed for more, knowing they wouldn't get more.

Kiba leaned his head on Shino's shoulder, "You left me all alone in Literature! Raidou-sensei was going on and on about Shakespeare! I thought my brain was going to die."

Shino chuckled, "You could learn from Shakespeare."

"How can I learn from a dead guy who can even write a proper sentence?" asked Kiba. Sasuke and Neji laughed from behind Kiba as they walked up to the group. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing," said Neji. "It's just Shakespeare wrote in pose not sentences."

"Why would he pose while writing?" asked Kiba.

"Never mind Kiba," said Shino. "Here I got you this." He handed Kiba a small wrapped box.

Kiba snatched the gift and unwrapped it. Inside was a small dog plushie. Kiba's brown eyes lit up, "I love it!" He threw his arms around Shino and kissed him. "I love you!"

"You forgive me for leaving you alone then?" asked Shino.

"Yep!" answered Kiba.

"Are they always like this?" asked Neji sitting next to Gaara.

"Pretty much," said Gaara.

The six ate and talked about how horrible the first three periods were and how none of them were looking forward to PE, the only class they all had together. Across the cafeteria two angered a jaded girls glared at Naruto and Gaara. When the warning bell rang the girls had come up with a plan to get between them.

xXx P.E. xXx

It had started raining halfway through lunch so class was indoors today. Gai had explained they would be playing basketball. The class split up into four teams. Two girl teams and two boys teams. Gai sent the girls to the court up on the top landing and kept the boys down on the main court. Shizune was the coach for the girls' game.

Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara were on the same team. Shino, Sasuke, and Neji were on the opposite team. The whistle blew and the game began.

"Ow, ow, ow," Naruto whined as he pressed a cold pack to his knees. "Damn that hurt." Halfway through the game the ball from the girls' game came flying into the boys' game and Naruto tripped over it.

"You okay Naruto?" asked Sasuke he had a worried yet amused expression on his face.

"I'll be fine," said Naruto. He wasn't too thrilled that Sasuke was having fun at his expense.

"Get back to the game!" called Gai. He blew his whistle loudly causing everyone to go back to the court. "Sasuke take him to the nurse's office."

"Yes Sensei," said Sasuke.

xXx Fifth Period xXx

Naruto and Gaara were sitting at their desks ignoring the looks they were receiving from Ino and Sakura. It was finally the last period of the day, for them Literature. They had already completed this week's assignments and had already read "Hamlet" so the two boys were working on their world history report.

Raidou gave them all five minutes free time at the end of class. When Naruto and Gaara saw Ino and Sakura walk towards them they felt like jumping through the window. The two girls smiled at them sweetly.

"Hey there studs," said Sakura. Naruto and Gaara looked at her like she was crazy. Pushing their looks aside Sakura continued, "Why don't we go out tonight?"

"We have work," said Gaara.

Sakura frowned and turned to Ino, "Oh so how about some other time?"

"No thank you," said Naruto.

Both girls felt their anger rising. "And why not?" Sakura bit out.

"Because we're gay," said Gaara with a bored tone. "Or did you forget that?"

The girls opened their mouths to retort but Naruto spoke up, "Did you honestly think that if you came over here, batted your eyes, and said some nice words we would just willingly give up?"

"Well, yeah," said Sakura.

"You are guys after all," said Ino. "No man can resist us."

"We can," Naruto and Gaara said in unison. Just then the bell rang and they stood up, brushed past the two now stunned girls, and walked to their lockers.

Sasuke and Neji walked up to them after a minute. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and said, "Need a ride home?"

Naruto turned around and smiled at his boyfriend, "Sure thanks."

Neji had Gaara pinned to his now closed locker and was making out with him.

Ino and Sakura walked by and nearly started to cry as they took in the open displays of the four boys' relationship. Finally fed up Sakura wailed, "Why? Why him Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked over to the enraged pinket and sighed, "I have already discussed this with you. It's just because he's Naruto." Naruto couldn't help but smirk at that.

"But he's a guy!" said Sakura.

"So," said Sasuke. "I'm well aware of what he is. And I am far more attracted to his muscular tanned boy than your loud mouth pink head." Naruto blushed. Sakura sputtered and ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura!" called Ino. "Sasuke-kun that wasn't right! How could you say that to her? She loves you."

"No she loves my appearance and name, not me," stated Sasuke.

Ino turned to Neji who was leaning against the lockers his arm around Gaara's waist. "Neji-kun, please you understand right?"

"Understand what?" he asked his eyebrow lifted just the slightest.

"That with a boy there can be no future. He can't give you a family," Ino said.

"Who said I wanted one?" asked Neji.

"Everyone wants a family," said Ino.

"Ino, I have a family, and I want to make Gaara a part of it," Neji's arm tightened around Gaara. Gaara felt a twinge in his heart.

Tears gathered in Ino's eyes and she left down the hall refusing to let Neji see her cry.

"Come on, let's go," said Gaara walking towards the exit. Neji's words had a huge impact on Gaara, but he knew that it was probably a dream that would never come true. Naruto saw the troubled look in Gaara's eyes and knew the cause of it. After all, after graduation they would be moving to Suna.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And there it is! Again I am sorry for the delayed update. I hope this makes up for it. **

**Voice: Hey why are Naruto and Gaara moving?**

**Me: I'm not saying.**

**Voice: Why haven't they told Sasuke and Neji?**

**Me: Again, not saying.**

**Voice: Fine! What can you say?**

**Me: If the readers review they will get answers faster!**

**Voice: Oh right! Please review so I can get answers!**


	13. Part 2: Ch 6

**Okay so here is the last part of Part 2. You all pretty much have an idea of what Part 3 is going to be about. There will be 4 parts to this story, and will end at the time of graduation. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this story until that time comes. **

**Voice: Hey I want to know why Naruto and Gaara are moving!**

**Me: *sighs* Yes, yes, I know. But you have to wait until Part 3.**

**Voice: NO! I want it now!**

**Me: *looks sternly* You're acting like a child.**

**Voice: *glares***

**Rated T (Another boring chapter) **

**I do not own Naruto (Kiba and Shino would be a lot more than teammates if I did!)**

Chapter 13: Dancing, Grinding, Jealousy

Naruto was staring at his reflection in the mirror in the dressing room. He was wearing a pair of low cut, ass hugging, black jeans. The legs were cut up showing off his tan skin. He had on a red tank top with attached black and red stripped sleeves. He looked to the right and saw Gaara in a matching outfit. Looking to the left he saw Kiba slipping on the shirt to his matching outfit. Once all three were dressed they glared at their reflections more. Why Kakashi demanded them to wear these ridiculous outfits was beyond them. To prove their boss loved to torture them, all three were wearing high heel boots. The only saving grace they could find in this was that they weren't spiked heels.

"Yo, five minutes," Kakashi called from the other side of the door. All three turned and glared at the piece of wood separating them from their boss.

"Okay!" they all called then sighed. It was a paycheck.

xXx Dance Floor xXx

Sasuke and Neji were sitting at their usual spot next to the bar waiting for the show to begin. Smiling they remembered the first time they saw Naruto and Gaara dancing on stage. How their sensual bodies moved to the music, dipped, and swayed. The pairs' faces scrunched up. They didn't like the idea of other people watching Gaara and Naruto like that. They turned to Shino and watched as he got drinks from behind the bar. Each silently wondered how he put up with people ogling Kiba.

They were taken from their musing when the lights on stage came on. The music blared and three bodies dressed for seduction came out. Sasuke and Neji watched spellbound as Naruto and Gaara moved with deadly grace. They controlled their bodies perfectly. The three of them moving in harmony.

When the song ended the three walked into the crowd and joined the customers. Each paired off with others. Neji and Sasuke watched with growing hatred as both guys and girls touched Naruto and Gaara. "Ignore it," said Shino from behind them. They turned around and looked at the bartender. "It's their job to keep the costumers interested. They wouldn't appreciate it if you two tried anything."

Of course Sasuke and Neji realized this. They also knew without a doubt that if one of those people tried anything Naruto and Gaara had no qualms about putting that person in their place. Still they were an Uchiha and Hyuuga, and in the end they were highly territorial. So to keep themselves from doing something irreversible they kept their backs turned to the dance floor.

"Shino!" Kiba's voice assaulted their ears. They looked over to their right as Kiba leaned against the bar. Again they were met with the sight of those two being intimate with each other in public. Shino had leaned across the bar and captured Kiba in a kiss. When the two broke apart Sasuke and Neji took in the wolfish grin on Kiba's face. "You are coming home with me tonight," the smaller male said before disappearing to the back of the club.

"Hey," Sasuke turned around to find Naruto standing behind him.

"Hey," Sasuke said back. He reached out and pulled Naruto to him. The blonde smiled and wrapped his arms around the raven. "So when do you do your solo?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto checked the clock above the bar and said, "Not for another hour and a half."

"So I have time for a dance," Sasuke stated pulling Naruto back to the dance floor. Naruto just smiled and allowed himself to be pulled.

Gaara had come up to Neji as Sasuke was pulling Naruto off to dance. The red head slipped his arms around Neji's waist from behind him. "You going to ignore me all night?" Gaara purred into Neji's ear.

Neji smirked and turned around in Gaara's arms. "I don't think that is possible," said Neji. He reached up and cupped Gaara's cheek with his hand. He leaned down to capture Gaara in a kiss but Gaara quickly ducked. Neji growled.

"Sorry," said Gaara. "I'm wearing lip gloss and I don't want to have to reapply it."

Neji's eyebrows rose, "Why are you wearing lip gloss?"

"It's hot under those lights!" Gaara stated as if that was a perfect reason for him to be wearing makeup.

Neji just shrugged and kissed Gaara's lips anyways. Gaara wanted to protest, he really did, but when Neji's tongue found its way into Gaara's all too eager mouth all protest was lost. The pair remained locked like that for some time, until someone cleared their throat right next to them. Neji and Gaara broke apart to see Temari looking at them questioningly.

"Nee-chan?" Gaara said. "What are you doing here?"

"Shikamaru said I needed to apologize for causing trouble," Temari pouted. "He won't let me back into the apartment until I do."

Gaara's eyes widened. His sister was going to give in because of something like that! That wasn't like her at all. "What have you done with my sister?" Gaara asked.

Temari glared at him, "Shika can be very stubborn."

"He's a Nara," stated Kankuro walking up behind her. "They're all stubborn." Temari glared at her brother.

"And why are you here?" asked Gaara looking at his older brother.

"Me? I'm on a date," said Kankuro.

"A date?" asked Neji. "With who?"

"Me," said Sai walking up to Kankuro. "Come on let's dance." Sai pulled Kankuro away and onto the dance floor.

Naruto and Sasuke came walking up at this point looking confused. "Okay, what did we miss?" asked Naruto.

"Good question," said Gaara looking at his brother as he danced with Sai. Gaara's expression was one of complete and total disbelieve. "How did this happen?" he asked Temari.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she answered. "Anyways I came to apologize so my love life won't be ruined."

"Gah!" Naruto and Gaara cried covering their ears. Why was it they kept hearing about the love lives of people they would rather remain oblivious about? "TMI!" they both shouted.

"Oh shut up," said Temari. "Do you want to hear the apology or not?"

"Not," Gaara said. "I understand you were both worried. You have no reason to apologize." He turned and looked at Neji, "Right?"

Neji smiled and hugged Gaara to him, "Right. As long as you are okay with us now."

Temari looked at the two for a minute and smiled. "I will remain peaceful for now, after all Gaara and Naruto will be moving to Suna in a couple months."

Gaara and Naruto paled as Temari walked away. Sasuke and Neji's eyes had gone wide. They both wondered what she meant by that. Looking to their boyfriends they saw she wasn't lying.

"Why?" asked Neji. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah, I…" Gaara looked away. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!" Neji all but screamed. Hyuugas don't scream. "Why are you sorry?"

"We weren't hiding it from you guys," said Naruto.

"Oh what were you doing then?" asked Sasuke glaring at his blonde.

Naruto flinched but glared back. "We just found out we were accepted to Suna University last week!"

Neji and Sasuke eyes softened and they breathed a relieved sigh. "Is that all?" asked Sasuke. "University? Well then why don't we move in together after graduation?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Great idea," said Neji. "We could get a two bedroom place. What do you say Gaara?"

"Huh?" Gaara mimicked Naruto.

"Let's move in together after high school," restated Sasuke. "You see we're going to SU as well."

"You are?" asked Naruto and Gaara with surprised faces.

"Yeah, we got our acceptance letters about a week ago as well," said Neji. "So what do you think? Or did you guys plan to stay with Temari and Kankuro?"

"No," said Naruto. "We planned on moving into a place together, just the two of us, but," Naruto looked over to Gaara.

"Um, can you give us some time to think about it?" asked Gaara.

Neji and Sasuke exchange looks, smiled, and nodded. They would give their two angels as much times as they needed. If it meant getting them permanently they would give them all the time in the world. As the two couples debated their futures mentally the lights on the stage faded into crimson and Kiba walked out.

xXx Naruto and Gaara's House xXx

Naruto and Gaara were sitting on their couch, Konohamaru sitting between them. Sasuke and Neji had dropped them off, and then gone back to Neji's. Sighing Naruto leaned back into the sofa's cushions. "So what are we going to do?" asked Naruto staring up at the ceiling.

"I have no idea," said Gaara. "Don't you think this all happening a bit too fast?"

"Yeah, I do," Naruto said truthfully. "But, I don't care. If it means getting to be with Sasuke I will do anything."

"You already took him from his family," stated Gaara. Naruto flinched. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"No, it's alright, because it's true." Naruto covered his eyes, "And the worst part is I don't care. I don't care that he chose me over them." Naruto looked over to his red headed friend, "Maybe I really am nothing more than a selfish monster?"

Gaara glared at Naruto and hit him on the arm. "Don't you ever say that! Don't you ever fucking say that," Gaara said hugging Naruto to him. "Humans are selfish. We want more than we need. We are willing to do anything to get what we want. And don't care about those we have to destroy to get it. It's human nature to want. It doesn't make you a monster," Gaara said stroking Naruto's blonde hair. "You are not a monster Naruto for loving Sasuke. No more than I am for love Neji and making him give up on having a family in the future."

"You're no monster Gaara," Naruto said hugging his friend back. "There is no person alive who can love more than you." Naruto cuddled into Gaara's frame, "I love you Gaara."

Gaara smiled, "I love you too Naruto." Both boys smiled and laughed before breaking apart and going to their bedrooms.

Konohamaru looked up and whined as they went. Naruto looked back and smiled, "Come on boy." The dog instantly jumped off the sofa and went into Naruto's room. "Night Gaara."

"Night Naruto," called Gaara from his room.

Both boys curled up in their beds. Their minds drifting with thoughts of their boyfriends and the possible future they had just been presented with. Maybe, just maybe they could hope for something more. Maybe they could be allowed to have what they wanted.

xXx Sasuke and Neji xXx

"Now that I think about it," said Sasuke looking out Neji's bedroom window, "I wonder how those two are paying for college?"

"Scholarships, grants, savings," Neji said. "There are many ways."

"Yeah, that's true," Sasuke said turning away from the window. "You think they will accept our offer?"

"You sound uncharacteristically worried," stated Neji.

"I guess," Sasuke headed for the door. "Well night."

"Night," called Neji as Sasuke exited his room.

Sasuke walked down the hall until he reached the room he had been using. When he got inside he saw his phone vibrating on the desk. Walking over he picked it up and read the caller ID. Frowning he opened his phone, "What do you want?"

"_Sasuke,"_ Itachi's voice filled his ear. _"Listen we need to talk."_

"I have nothing to say to you," bit out Sasuke.

"_Even if I said I'm sorry,"_ Itachi sounded pained. Sasuke's eyes widened. _"Listen I know how it feels to love someone and want them near you. I shouldn't have tried to get between you and Naruto."_ Where the hell was this coming from? Itachi never said things like this. _"I just wanted you to know I will support you."_

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered. "What caused you to say this?"

Itachi sighed over the phone. _"Let's just say karma caught up with me. Oh and come home Sasuke, Mother and Father miss you."_

"I won't leave Naruto," Sasuke deadpanned.

Itachi chuckled, "That isn't necessary. Not anymore."

Sasuke thought about it for a while. "I'll come home this weekend," he finally said.

"_Thank you,"_ said Itachi.

Sasuke didn't say anything else. Instead he hung up and set his phone down. Lying on the bed Sasuke stared at the ceiling his thoughts drifting to his blonde dobe, but also to his brother. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what had caused Itachi to say those things. "I guess I'll find out when I go home," Sasuke whispered turning onto his side and falling asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there you have it. The end of Part 2!**

**Plot for Part 3: Homecoming is coming. Naruto and Gaara still haven't answered Neji and Sasuke. What will their answers be? What happens between Sasuke and his family? And what the hell is going on between Ino and Sakura?**

**Voice: Hey you said I had to wait until the next part to find out why they were moving! You lied to me!**

**Me: I did? Oh I did, oh well. What is done is done.**

**Voice: *grabs spider and chase me***

**Me: NO! Get away! *stops* please review while I run for my life! *continues running***


	14. Part 3: Ch 1

**Sorry for the delay in the update, but this other story sort of caught my attention and I have been reading it for the past couple days. As well as finishing off "Yin and Yang" and updating "Chemistry".**

**Part 3 Plot:** **Homecoming is coming. Naruto and Gaara still haven't answered Neji and Sasuke. What will their answers be? What happens between Sasuke and his family? And what the hell is going on between Ino and Sakura?**

**Rated: M (I am giving you all lemons because I made you wait.)**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Voice: So what will Ita**

**Me: Just read the chapter!**

**Voice: *glares***

Chapter 14: Terrifying Vist

Sasuke sighed as he got out of his car and stretched. It had be a tiring couple of days for the raven teen. He looked at the small house he was parked in front of. He was picking Naruto up and taking him to his parent's house. Closing his eyes Sasuke leaned back on his car. Yesterday's conversation while he drove Naruto to work played in his head.

"_Itachi called me two nights ago," Sasuke had said. He saw Naruto look at him but he didn't say anything. "He said sorry."_

"_Does that apology excuse him from what he did?" asked Naruto with a tight strain to his voice._

_Sasuke sighed, "No it doesn't. But the single fact that he did was what shocked me. He also said Karma had caught up with him and he knew what it was like to want someone."_

_Naruto had laughed sarcastically, "Sounds like he's being rejected by someone." Sasuke looked at his boyfriend shocked. He had been completely turned around by Naruto's comment. "Watch the road!" Naruto yelled. _

_Sasuke had just enough time to straighten the wheel, "Fuck! Sorry." He made a point to keep his eyes on the road after that. "He also said I need to come home. My parents are worried."_

_He saw Naruto flinch from the corner of his eye. "They would be, you're their son after all." Sasuke could have sworn he heard guilt in his blonde's voice._

_Setting the feeling aside Sasuke asked, "So would you like to come with me when I do?" _

"_Come again?" was Naruto's stunned reply._

"_I want you to come with me when I go home this weekend. I want to introduce you to my parents," Sasuke explained as he parked his car in the underground parking lot a couple blocks from Ninja._

_Naruto stared at Sasuke. His eyes were wide and full of surprise. "I guess," was Naruto's slow coming reply. Sasuke smirked, leaned over, and kissed Naruto's slightly parted lips. _

"_Great, I'll pick you up Saturday." With that they had gotten out of the car and headed towards the club._

Sasuke pulled himself out of his musing and walked towards the small house. Opening the gate he walked to the door and knocked. Instantly he could hear Konohamaru barking on the other side of the door. "Coming, one moment!" called Gaara's voice. "Down, Konohamaru down boy!" The door knob turned and Gaara opened the solid wooden barrier. "Oh, morning," Gaara said looking at Sasuke. "Come in, Naruto! Sasuke's here."

"Alright!" came a muted response from the bathroom.

"Neji said to tell you, see you in an hour," Sasuke said walking into the house he was becoming more and more at home in.

Gaara's features lit up, "Thanks. Naruto get out of the bathroom and eat!" Gaara yelled as he walked into the kitchen. "You hungry Sasuke?"

"No thank you," Sasuke said sitting down. Konohamaru came over and set his head on Sasuke's knee. Sasuke smiled at the dog and absently started to pet him. Not a minute later a dripping wet blonde with clear blue eyes came out of a steaming bathroom. Sasuke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from pinning Naruto to the wall right then and there.

"Gaara!" Naruto said.

"Counter," Gaara called back.

"Oh!" Naruto reached over and picked up what looked like his cell phone. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should be amused or pissed at how these two communicated with so few words. It was almost like they were an old married couple. That phrase pissed him off. "Stop glaring teme," Naruto said walking into his room. "I'll be out in a minute."

He was to. One minute later Naruto was out of his room, dressed and ready to go. He sat at the high round table, ate in silence, then walked back into his room. Half a minute later he came out with an orange shoulder bag and a black parka. This made Sasuke smile Naruto actually owned something without the color orange on it. But as Naruto moved to put the feather down jacket on Sasuke realized he hoped for too much. Down each of the sleeves and on the top of each pocket was an orange stripe. "Not sure when I'll be back, call if you need me," Naruto said to Gaara.

Sasuke took that as his cue to stand up. "Don't worry, I have plans with Neji later on."

"Okay bye," Naruto said walking out of the house, Sasuke in tow. The two got in Sasuke's silver Shelby and Naruto took a moment to smile at the gun metal grey interior. "You really aren't one for color are you Sasuke."

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"Or sentences," Naruto added.

Before starting his beloved car, Sasuke leaned over and capture his blonde's lips. The kiss was deep, but chaste. "Missed you," Sasuke whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Still not a sentence, but I missed you too," Naruto responded with a smile. "So what can I expect when we get there?" Naruto asked. He was feeling a little nervous with the whole meeting his boyfriend's family thing.

"Honestly, I don't know," answered Sasuke. "I called them and told them I was bringing you with me. So I say we prepare for the worst but hope for the best."

"That sounds like a very vague plan," stated Naruto.

"Best one I have right now," Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed, "Fine."

The rest of the drive was uneventful and quiet, except for the classical rock station that was filtering through the car's speakers. When they came to a cast iron gate Naruto almost asked if they had the wrong address, until he saw Sasuke rolling down his window and typing in a code on a keypad. Shutting his mouth Naruto resigned himself to what was going to be the longest, hardest, most infuriating day of his life.

When Sasuke parked the car Naruto took a long, deep, settling breath. Here he was, an orphan senior in high school, meeting his boyfriend's parents. His boyfriend of less than two weeks, Naruto numbly reminded himself. Closing his eyes and taking one final deep breath, Naruto got out of the Shelby and followed Sasuke towards the large brick mansion.

There was no other way to describe the building in front of him, well perhaps castle or palace. It sure wasn't a house, that's for sure. The tall historic looking building was four stories tall, made from red brick, with large arched picture windows looking out. Naruto wanted to burn it down at the cold and unfeeling look of the place. It was like he was looking at a beautiful prison, not a family's home. The grounds were immaculate. Naruto had the vague feeling that if he walked on the perfect lawn the gardener would chase him down with a pair of hedge clippers. The circular drive was lined with ancient oaks, rose bushes sat on either side of the entrance to the mansion, and nothing was out of place. It was truly beautiful, the picture perfect impression of upper-class. The flaw was it was an empty perfection, a cold desolate feeling surrounded the grounds and building. The security gate and high wall with cameras only added to the feel. Yes, Naruto decided, the Uchiha mansion was a beautiful prison.

"Come on," said Sasuke tugging on Naruto's hand. Naruto allowed himself to be pulled along to the front door. He absent mindedly realized the large double doors weren't wood but metal. Old iron work to be exact. It just added to his previous observation. This wasn't a home, it was a cage. A fairy tale sculpted cage. Opening the rough iron doors Sasuke called out, "Mom, Dad, Itachi I'm home."

Naruto couldn't help but notice how Sasuke's voice reverberated off of the walls. The foyer was, like the grounds, immaculate. No trace of clutter, or anything unsightly. A table sat in the center of the room with a large bouquet of seasonal flowers. Artwork hung on the walls. An oriental carpet, that probably cost more than Sasuke's car, sat on the gleaming polished hard wood floors. Naruto noticed another similarity to the inside of the mansion to the outside, it was cold. Not in temperature, in ambience. The foyer was probably inviting for most of the Uchihas' guests, but to Naruto it was like walking into a frozen waste land. There was absolutely no warmth, no homey feeling to be found in the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto turned to see a woman with long black hair, and soft black eyes. He instantly knew her as Sasuke's mother, they looked extremely similar. "You're home, thank goodness." The false cheer was mortifying when she turned and smiled at Naruto, "And is this him?"

Naruto had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from snapping at her. Sasuke easily interject, "Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is my mother Mikoto Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said bowing politely.

"Likewise," Mikoto responded. Naruto bit his cheek again at the tone of voice she used. She was obviously not pleased, if anything she was highly indignant at having Naruto in her foyer. Not that Naruto cared.

"Naruto, hello." Naruto turned around to see Itachi walking out of what appeared to be a parlor of some kind.

At the sight of the cause of his previous grievance Naruto did glare. "Itachi," was Naruto's response.

Itachi stepped forward and held out his hand, "I wish to apologize for what Kyuubi and I have done to you."

"Even if you apologize it doesn't mean I forgive you," Naruto stated coldly. He pointedly ignored Itachi's out stretched hand. It was already taking all of his self control to not hit the man in front of him. Touching him would be a bad idea.

"A man who knows where he stands," came a rough voice from the top of the stairs. Naruto turned to see a man with black hair and hard black eyes coming down from the second floor. "I'm Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father," the man said walking up to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Itachi has informed me of what he has done," Fugaku said. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. "On behalf of my son I apologize."

"Sasuke deserve the apology as well," Naruto stated.

Fugaku's lips quirked into a smirk, "You're strong willed, good." Naruto was taken aback by that. He hadn't been expecting Sasuke's father of all people to pay him a compliment. "Sasuke," Fugaku turned to address his second son, "I'm sorry you felt you had to leave. Please know you can come home any time."

"Thank you Father," Sasuke said. Sasuke had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying he no longer thought of the mansion as his home. No, home to Sasuke now was a small two bedroom, one bath, blue house on the opposite side of the tracks. That was a home, this was a cage. One Sasuke was more than happy to stay as far away from as possible. "If you don't mind though, I would prefer to stay with Neji for now." Sasuke allowed his distrust to seep into his tone.

"Sasuke," his mother spoke up, "You have bothered the Hyuugas long enough with your selfishness. Don't you think it is high time you came home." It wasn't a question.

"Mother I am perfectly welcome at Neji's," Sasuke said.

"And if he isn't he can stay with me," said Naruto adding his voice to the conversation. Sasuke's shocked eyes landed on Naruto's gleaming blue ones. Sasuke smiled at his blonde lover and was about to agree when his mouth spoke out.

"Absolutely not!" cried Mikoto. "From what I understand you don't exactly live in the best of neighborhoods."

Sasuke watched as anger entered Naruto's eyes. Quickly, so as to avoid a possibly terrifying scene, Sasuke said, "There is nothing wrong with where Naruto lives. His home is perfectly fine. And it is his." Sasuke said the last point with a steady glare to his mother. He couldn't believe she was acting this way. "The house Naruto lives at is his, as in he owns it," Sasuke elaborated when he saw the confused look on his mother's face.

"How do you afford your expenses?" asked Fugaku.

Naruto gave him a polite smile, one Sasuke realized look utterly wrong on his face. It was dim and never reached his eyes. "I work at Ninja, the underage club down town, and my father didn't exactly leave me with nothing." Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. This was the first time he had heard anything about Naruto's father leaving financial support behind for him.

"I see," Sasuke looked to his father wondering what was going on in his mind. "And your plans for the future?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" asked Naruto his smile falling from his face. "If you want to know about me my past and my situation just come out and say it. Don't beat around the bush."

Sasuke felt a mixture of pride and horror run through his veins. Pride at seeing Naruto stand up to his father and call him out on his probing. Horror for the idea of what his father's reaction may be. To Sasuke's surprise the man smirked, "Well then, come with me." He turned and headed towards the parlor. Naruto followed after him, grabbing Sasuke's hand as he walked by. Mikoto and Itachi also followed after them. "Now," said Fugaku sitting down, "Tell us about yourself."

Naruto sat down in the large parlor; it was easily the size of his living room and kitchen combined, if not bigger. The walls were a light yellow color, lace drapes hung on the windows, and another expensive rug sat on light apple wood floors. The furniture was antique and Naruto was afraid to put all his weight on it. Looking at Fugaku Naruto started, "I'm an orphan. I attend Konoha high, in my senior year. I will be attending Suna University next year working in the mechanics program with a side in economics. I live with my closest friend in the house my father left to me. I was once a trouble maker and I have a record." Naruto stopped there and let the information sink in.

"See he isn't right for Sasuke," said Mikoto.

"I'll be the judge of that Mother," Sasuke said. Naruto felt a twinge of both happiness and guilt at his words. Happiness because Sasuke was defending their relationship, guilt because he was causing a rift between Sasuke and his family.

"Of course it is," said Fugaku, "We just want to make sure you are making the right choice." Fugaku looked to Naruto, "I like your honesty. So for now I won't interfere."

Naruto smiled a really smile this time, "Thank you sir."

"Thank you Father," Sasuke said. He then stood, pulling Naruto with him, and walked out of the parlor. "I'm going to show Naruto my room."

The two teens walked up the stairs and down the hall of the second floor. Naruto had the same feeling in the hallway as he did the rest of the house: cold, empty, beautiful, caged. Naruto didn't understand how anyone could be at peace in this mansion, it was so lifeless. When they reached a dark wooden door, Sasuke reached for the handle, and opened it. Walking inside Naruto saw white walls, dark blue curtains, a large canopy bed with matching blue drapes, a dark blue rug, a dresser, and a desk. The room was all to drab. Much like the rest of the house there was nothing out of place, no clutter, and it was void of all existence. Sure Sasuke hadn't been home in two weeks but it didn't even look like he lived there to begin with!

"This is your room?" Naruto asked. It was nothing like his, which had pictures tacked to walls. CD's stacked on the dresser. A book shelf with a lot more than just books on it. "It's so…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.

He didn't have to, Sasuke did for him, "Unfeeling. Empty. Cold. Yeah I know. The entire grounds are that way." He closed the door and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "But I want something hot in this room for once," he whispered seductively into Naruto's ear.

Naruto smirked, "They could hear us."

Sasuke returned the smirk, "I don't care."

It was like a switch was flipped. Naruto spun around in Sasuke's arms and their mouths sealed over the other. In a frenzy blur of hands their shirts were ripped off and thrown across the room. Naruto was backed peddled to the large bed. When his knees hit the mattress he went down, pulling Sasuke with him. The next thing off was their pants, followed by their boxers. They weren't going slow, Sasuke didn't want slow, neither did Naruto. It was like the cold and unfeeling atmosphere of the perfection around them urged them to confirm they actually could feel. That they actually did have heat in their bodies.

Sasuke's mouth traveled from Naruto's lips and down his body. Before he reached Naruto's erection he sat up and flipped the blonde over. Naruto yelped but didn't complain. When he felt Sasuke's tongue tease his entrance he moaned out, his hands clenching at the dark blue duvet on the bed. "Sas, oh god, Sasuke!" Naruto called as he felt one of Sasuke's fingers enter as he was still teasing him with his tongue. "Mnn, not ah fa-ah-ir!" Naruto managed.

Sasuke retracted his tongue and bit Naruto's rounded ass cheek causing the blonde teen to yip lightly in surprise. "Don't care," Sasuke replied adding another finger. "All I care about his making you call out my name," Sasuke husked going back to his previous administrations, adding a second finger as he did.

Naruto didn't disappoint. His mouth was lax and all that was coming from his lips was a mixture of moans and mewls all of them some variant of Sasuke's name. When he felt Sasuke removing his fingers and drawing back he nearly cried out in indignation at being left unsatisfied, until he felt Sasuke's hot, pulsing member against him. Rubbing maddenly slow against his entrance. "Don't tease me," Naruto whined.

Sasuke leaned over and nipped Naruto's shoulder. "Call out for me dobe," Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear.

As the words left his lips Sasuke surged forward, burring himself completely in the hot, smooth, tight embrace of Naruto's ass. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out as his lover's member hit his prostate dead on. Sasuke smirked and pulling back set a steady, but hard, pace. Again moans, groans, and mewls filled the air. All of them clipped pieces of either Naruto's or Sasuke's name. "Close, ah nn, Sasu-ah! Please, 'suke."

Sasuke's arm snaked under Naruto's body and grabbed hold of the leaking erection awaiting his touch. He started to pump it in time with his other movements. Moving his lips to Naruto's ears again he husked out, "Come for me Naru, let me hear you as you do."

Naruto clamped his eyes shut. Sasuke was being so dominating right now, but he didn't care. Hell he liked it. A couple more deep, accurate thrusts accompanied by long hard pulls at his own cock and Naruto was comings shouting out his lover's name.

It was fantastic the rush he got from having Naruto obey him. The final straw was hearing Naruto say his name in a half moan half scream as he came into his hand. "Naruto," Sasuke groaned out as he buried himself deeply into Naruto's heat and spilled his essence.

The pair collapsed, breathing hard. Sasuke rolled off of Naruto, pulling the blonde close to him in an embrace as he did so. His room didn't feel so desolate anymore.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is it for this chapter! Next chapter will be what occurred with Gaara and Neji after Sasuke and Naruto left. Oh and this is not the end of the whole "Uchiha family issue."**

**Voice: Hey why is Fugaku the one who is accepting and not Mikoto?**

**Me: Because I wanted to try something different.**

**Voice: Um…okay. So when is the next chapter?**

**Me: When I get to it.**

**Voice: Defensive much? Man, go eat some chocolate. I'll do the ending note. Hi, thank you for reading and please review!**


	15. Part 3: Ch 2

**Me: Where is Zee?**

**Voice: Try the dishwasher.**

**Me: *walks over to dishwasher and opens it* And how pray tell did my plot bunny get inside the dishwasher?**

**Voice: Don't look at me! **

**Me: *glares at Voice***

**Voice: *sighs* Cream Puff and Lilly did it, not me.**

**Me: Oh, I see. *grabs Zee* Well nothing I can do about that.**

**Hello! After rescuing Zee from the dishwasher I am now ready to start writing! I would like to inform you this chapter takes place at the same times as the previous chapter, so a quick step back in time is in order.**

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. But I did put Neji and Gaara on my Christmas list, I would like them delivered with a red bow.**

Chapter 15: Cool Date

Gaara watched as Sasuke's silver Shelby pulled away from the house, Naruto in the front passenger seat. Smiling to himself Gaara turned away from the window and headed into his room. With a frown he glared at his duffle bag. His thoughts drifted to last night after work.

_Heavy breathing filled the back seat of Neji's Camaro, the windows were fogged over, and the soft moans of a specific redhead could be heard. "Ne-Neji," Gaara called out as his boyfriend thrust into him. Gaara was lying down on the backseat Neji hovering over. Gaara's pants had been removed and were dangling on one leg, his shirt hiked up exposing his chest, and his shoes were still on. One of his hands gripped the top of the seat while the other was digging into the car door. _

_Neji thrust harder at the sound of his name escaping Gaara parted lips. Neji was fully dressed, his jeans just pushed down. Leaning down Neji captured Gaara's already kiss swollen lips. "Mnm," Gaara moaned into the lip lock, the hand that was gripping the door found a new home in Neji's hair. "More," Gaara managed to say between gasps for air and moans. Neji smirked, and stilled his movements. Gaara's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. He was so close, how dare Neji stop! "You had better have a good reason for stopping," Gaara growled._

"_Naruto and Sasuke are going to his family's estate tomorrow right?" Neji asked._

_Gaara continued to glare at his lover. "You are denying me release to talk about Sasuke and Naruto? I shouldn't have to tell you the consequences of that," Gaara's voice was low, a very real threat hung in his words. _

"_How would you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" Neji asked._

"_Why should I?" Gaara was feeling more than a little bit upset. Neji smirked, and rocked his hips. "Ah!" Gaara cried out as Neji's member stroked against his pleasure point. Neji moved a couple more times causing Gaara to call out more. "Close, so close! Neji!" Gaara called, but then he felt a vise like grip on the base of his member preventing him from coming. "Let go!" Gaara demanded. _

"_Not until you answer me," Neji said. Neji set a slow languid pace, being sure to run against Gaara's prostate over and over. His other hand slid over the head of Gaara's straining erection. Unconscious and untranslatable sounds spilled from Gaara. Begs, pleas, curses all of them directed at his lover. "Answer me Gaara, will you go somewhere with me tomorrow?"_

"_God yes! Anything, just please let me come!" Gaara screamed, gripping Neji's shoulders. _

_Neji smiled and captured Gaara's lips again. Releasing Gaara's member, his thrusts picked up, and he started a much quicker, far more brutal pace. Gaara's cry of ecstasy were swallowed up by Neji's mouth, drunken in and fueling his own release. Gaara came first crying out into Neji dominating mouth, "Neji!" Gaara's body went limp as he came, his muscles twitching from the force of his release._

_A minute later Neji followed behind, releasing into his pliant lover. Bracing himself on shaky arms Neji kissed Gaara's temple right over the kanji tattoo. "I'll pick you up at 8," Neji said. "Be sure to pack enough for an overnight stay, cold weather, and your snowboard."_

Back in the present Gaara was blushing at the memory, but he was also fuming. He couldn't believe Neji had used sex against him like that! He would have gone with him if he had just asked. And how the hell did Neji know Gaara snowboards? As Gaara thought about it he remembered seeing Neji and Naruto talking alone for a couple minutes last night. Coming to the conclusion that Naruto probably told him Gaara could help but smile. Neji was willing to ask Naruto about his hobbies, so Gaara decided he would play nice for the day.

Placing on final item in his duffle bag, Gaara zipped up his bag, walked back out to the living room, set the duffle bag down next to his board, and walked back to the window. Peering out Gaara glared when he saw a black Jeep pull up. "Who the hell is that?" Gaara asked Konohamaru. The dog looked at him and quirked his head to the side. "Why am I asking you?" The dog turned his head to the other side. Gaara heard the engine of the vehicle turn off and the door open. Looking out he was shocked to see Neji stepping around the hood. Going to the door Gaara opened it before Neji even had a chance to get into the yard. "Where is the Camaro?"

Neji looked up and smiled at Gaara. He looked so delectable is his black jeans and red knit sweater. Realizing he had asked a question Neji said, "At home. I don't normally take it with me to the lodge."

"Lodge?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," said Neji walking up to him. "Lodge, as in Mount Hokage Ski Lodge and Resort. You do know it?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Yes I know which resort, Naruto and I spend three days there every year during Winter Break. My question is why?"

"Because I want you all to myself," Neji said. Gaara blushed, his cheeks turning a fiery red, very similar to his hair. "Normally I would stay at the Hyuuga family cabin, but Hinata and Tenten are staying there over the weekend."

"And why does that matter?" Gaara asked. Honestly he didn't care where they stayed, but he was curious.

Neji tensed, "Hinata can be, um, loud." After saying this Neji visibly shuddered.

So did Gaara, "I don't even want to know how you know that." Gaara walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a black travel mug that was filled with coffee. "Well ready when you are," he said reaching for his ski jacket.

"Okay, let's go." Neji helped Gaara get his stuff out to the Jeep, while Gaara made sure Konohamaru had food and water for the day. Closing the door, and making sure it was locked, Gaara made his way to the black Jeep. Getting in, he buckled himself in and waited for Neji to get in. Opening the driver's door Neji climbed in, buckled up, and started up the vehicle. Music instantly started to come thru the speakers, a band Gaara didn't recognize.

The drive up the mountain was peaceful. The music filled the empty space as neither boy spoke. Slowly the landscaped changed and shifted to that of steeps slopes, snow, and conifers. Gaara smiled at the scenery as it passed by the window. After two and a half hours of driving they arrived at Mount Hokage Ski Lodge and Resort.

It was a large building resembling a log cabin. Four stories high, the first level had floor to ceiling windows in the front. A large overhang shielded a patio that went down the front and one side of the building. Gaara smiled taking in the familiar sight. "Come on, let's check in then hit the slopes," said Neji.

"Okay," said Gaara. The two got out, went to the back of the Jeep, got their stuff, and headed into the lodge.

"Wait here," Neji instructed. He then turned and went to the reception desk.

Gaara waited and looked around. The place hadn't changed. It still had the rustic feel of a log cabin but with a touch of elegance. He noticed the newest edition in the lobby was a stuffed cougar. That was the only thing Gaara didn't understand why the lodge found it necessary to have taxidermy animals in the lounge and reception area. He was just happy there was none in the restaurant and rooms.

"Gaara?" Gaara turned around and saw Kiba coming towards. "Hey it is you! What're you doing here man?"

"I'm with Neji," Gaara explained.

"Oh, I'm here with Hana. She came to do a house call for one of the rescue dogs they keep on sight," Kiba explained without being asked. "Well, see you later! I've got to meet up with Shino at the lift."

"Bye," Gaara said as the dog lover took off.

"Was that Kiba?" Neji's voice said from behind him. Gaara turned around and nodded. "I see," He looked disappointed.

"He said he's here because his sister is making a house call. She's a vet," Gaara explained.

Neji perked up, "Oh, cool. Come on let's put our stuff up." Gaara smiled, it appeared Neji wasn't just trying to butter him up when he said he wanted Gaara to himself. The pair walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Stepping inside Neji pressed the button for the fourth floor. Gaara raised an eyebrow, or the area one was supposed to be, wondering what his boyfriend had planned. The fourth floor was nothing but two suites. Surely Neji didn't book one of those? When a soft ping rang out three times and the doors slid open Gaara got his answer as Neji stepped out. "Coming?"

Gaara didn't say anything just followed after him. He was in a complete and total daze as they walked into the lavish room. It was like something from an old story book, or castle. Dark rich colors, large comfortable furniture, a painting of a wolf during a blizzard hung on the wall. There was a large fireplace set into the wall that divided the sitting room from the bedroom. Walking into the bedroom Gaara saw a large four poster bed. His thoughts drifted back to the last item he placed in his duffle bag. Those wooden columns were going to come in handy later. They set their stuff down, not really bothering to unpack. Getting their gear they quickly headed downstairs, outside, and for the lift.

xXx Hours Later xXx

Sitting down at the lodge's restaurant they sat in a booth right next to each other, Gaara next to the wall Neji on the outside. Gaara was allowing himself to drink in the sight of Neji. He had on dark chocolate slacks and a cream colored turtleneck. His hair was clasped at the end of his hair as usual and he had a white headband covering his forehead. All in all he looked sexy. Almost too sexy in Gaara's opinion for him to be out in public. If the looks his boyfriend was receiving wasn't enough of a reminder the glares he was sure as the hell was. Gaara all but growled at the waitress as he practically sat in Neji's lap.

Neji was irritated with the brunet woman who was flirty with him. She was attractive enough, Neji guessed, light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a button nose. Her figure was nicely accentuated in her uniform , which consisted of black pants and a dark red polo shirt, but all in all she was nothing compared to the fiery redhead next to him. Looking to his side he saw the downright possessive jealousy in Gaara's jade eyes. Smirking he reached out and took Gaara's hand in his. Gaara looked over to him, and he smiled. Leaning in, not really caring about the waitress anymore, Neji placed a light kiss to Gaara's lips. "Stop glaring," Neji said teasingly, "You don't need to be jealous." Turning back to the waitress Neji said, "We will both have the venison steak dinner, and two hot chocolates. Gaara do you want soup or salad?"

"Salad," Gaara said resting his head on Neji's shoulder, "Vinegar and Oil for dressing."

"I'll have the salad as well but I will have Italian dressing," Neji finished making the order and turned his attention back to his redhead.

"I will have that right out," the waitress said. Her voice sounded putout. Neither boy cared. Neji was busy playing with a lock of Gaara's hair. Gaara was busy being smug over the attention, and the envious gazes he was now receiving. Let them stare, it would only serve to prove Neji was his.

"So," Neji's voice pulled Gaara out of his thoughts, "Will you be my date to Homecoming?"

Gaara's eyes widened. Out of everything he expected Neji to ask him that was a ways down on the list. None the less he smiled and answered, "Of course. Didn't I already say that?"

"Yes but I wanted to ask you myself, instead of having you overhear my plans," Neji explained.

Gaara leaned up and kissed Neji softly. "Thank you," Gaara said. "I appreciate the thought."

"Hm," Neji hummed. Leaning in he captured Gaara's lips in a deeper embrace.

Before they could become too immersed in their lip lock the waitress returned with their drinks and salads. "Here you go," she said. Now her voice sound irritated.

"Thank you," Neji said, taking note of her disposition. As she walked away he said, "If she keeps that attitude up she won't be getting a tip."

They ate in silence, and apparently the waitress heard Neji because her attitude was pleasant the next time she checked on them. After eating their dinners, they ordered coffee and some strawberry cheese cake.

Gaara was looking at Neji like he was crazy. "Come on Gaara," he was saying while holding up a bite of cheese cake to him. Normally Gaara would refuse, but Neji just look so cute holding the fork up to Gaara's mouth and pouting. Sighing Gaara opened his mouth and allowed Neji to feed him. Neji smirked but blinked when Gaara held up his own fork with a bite of cake. Laughing softly Neji opened his mouth and closed his lips around the tines, taking the cake in. Gaara licked his lips as he saw Neji swallow the cake. They continued to feed each other, completely oblivious to the heated gazes they were receiving.

xXx Room xXx

Neji was confused. When they arrived back upstairs in their room Gaara had told Neji to go get undressed and wait for him in bed. Eagerly anticipating what Gaara had in mind Neji had done just that, but now he wasn't so sure. Gaara had come back into the room fully dressed, and hiding something behind his back. "Gaara?" Neji asked feeling suspicion creep in.

"Lie down," Gaara instructed. Neji would have argued but the molten look in Gaara's eyes had him moving before he knew what he was doing. Gaara smirked as Neji obeyed. Moving towards the bed he moved quickly. Sitting on top of Neji, Gaara grabbed Neji's wrists and quickly latched the cuffs on.

"What the hell?" Neji said.

"Don't move," Gaara demanded. Something in Gaara's tone made Neji hold perfectly still. Gaara then proceeded to secure the cuffs to two of the four columns. Neji was now chained to the bed with a fully clothed Gaara sitting on top of him. "This is payback for last night," Gaara said an evil smile playing across his features.

Neji swallowed, all of a sudden finding his throat very dry. He watched as Gaara slowly started to peel away his clothes, starting with the red knit sweater, then his black t-shirt. Gaara allowed his hands to linger on his skin and Neji's eyes possessively and wantonly followed them. When Gaara's hands moved to the button of his pants Neji pulled at his restraints. Gaara just smirked and rocked his hips against Neji's.

Neji hissed the feeling of denim against his sensitive erection was both pleasurable and painful. Gaara leaned down so his chest was flush against Neji. Moving his mouth near Neji's ear Gaara whispered, "Just enjoy it." Neji moaned when Gaara's tongue snaked out and ran along the outside of his ear. Smirking Gaara drew back up and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Quickly he removed the material. Neji drank in the sight of Gaara's naked body on top of his.

When Neji felt Gaara rock his hips into his again he moaned, "Gah! Gaara ah!" Gaara didn't say anything. Instead he moved three of his fingers to his mouth and started to slowly suck on them. Neji felt his erection jump as Gaara moaned around his own fingers, all the while still rocking against him. "Shit," Neji moaned out.

Removing his fingers Gaara leaned down and purred into Neji's ear, "You want this don't you? You want to be inside me." Neji's eyes screwed shut at the seductive sound of Gaara's voice. "Say it Neji-ah!" Neji's eyes snapped open as the moan left Gaara's lips. He saw Gaara's hand behind him and saw his arm moving back and forth.

"Oh god," Neji moaned knowing exactly what Gaara was doing with his hand.

"Wrong answer," Gaara mewled next to Neji's ear before nibbling on it. "Say it Neji, say you want to fuck me." Gaara added a second finger and moaned out again, "Say it, ah! God Neji!"

"I want to fuck you!" Neji said unable to take the sounds Gaara was making. "I want to be inside you."

A look of complete and total victory passed Gaara's features. He sat up, removing his fingers from his ass, and grasped Neji's erection. "Do you now?" he purred. His hand started to slowly pump up and down.

"Yes, yes I do!" Neji answered his back arching off the bed, his arms straining, trying to get free.

"I want that too Neji," Gaara said. Raising his hips up Gaara positioned Neji at his entrance and slowly lowered himself down. "Ah! Neji," Gaara called out when his boyfriend was fully inside him. Ever so slowly Gaara started to move. He raised his hips then lowered them, rocking back and forth causing a delicious friction to rub against his prostate.

Neji pulled at his restraints, wanting nothing more than to touch Gaara. His redhead lover was ridding him, head thrown back in absolute bliss, moans and mewls spilling from his parted lips. Lips he desperately wanted to kiss. "Gaara," Gaara looked at him, lust clear in his eyes. "Untie me," Neji pleaded.

Gaara licked his lips and decided he had tortured Neji enough. His lover looked desperate. Leaning down he reached for the cuffs. This motion brought his chest level with Neji's mouth. When he felt his lover's tongue snake out and twine around one of his nipples Gaara let out a particularly loud moan. Quickly Gaara undid Neji's binds, just as quickly he found himself flipped over, and Neji's mouth attacking his. "Ne-Neji," Gaara moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend's shoulders pulling him closer.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Gaara," Neji warned.

Gaara smirked, "Good."

Needing no more approval Neji pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back into Gaara. The redhead's body snapped into an arch and he cried out, his hand's digging into Neji's shoulders. Neji continued his frantic and brutal pace bringing Gaara and himself closer to the edge of oblivion with each thrust. "Yes! God, oh Neji, more, ahn, so goo-ah!-d," Gaara called out. "Neji, Neji, Neji, NEJI!" Gaara screamed as he neared his climax and came. His seed spilling over Neji's and his stomachs.

Neji felt Gaara's walls clamp down around him. He sealed Gaara's lips with his own catching the last of Gaara's scream. "Fuck. Gaara," He moaned into his lover's mouth as he came buried deep inside him.

The two lay exhausted and spent beside each other. Neji had barely enough sense to pull out and collapse next to, and not on top of, Gaara. "I should tie you up more often," Gaara said between ragged breaths.

"Hmm," was Neji's reply. The brunet leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Gaara's lips. "I love you Gaara," Neji said.

Gaara smiled, a small sweet, loving smile. Curling closer to his boyfriend Gaara rested his head on Neji's chest. "I love you too, Neji."

Neji had just enough of his mind left to pull the covers over them before they fell asleep. Limbs entangled Gaara and Neji drifted off, their thoughts only of each other.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And there you go! Now I gave you all a seme Naruto a couple chapters back and I said something about Gaara never being seme, so I decided to have Gaara be dominant during sex for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I did a good job on it.**

**Voice: Gaara was both hot and scary!**

**Me: I don't see Neji complaining.**

**Voice: He wouldn't.**

**Me: Then why are you?**

**Voice: I'm not, just saying. Anyways please review!**


	16. Part 3: Side Chapter

**Okay, so this idea came to me from the lovely Barunka. She mentioned a scene in her review, Zee saw it, and started jumping up and down yelling "Yes! Write it! Write it! You must write it!" Because of that I give you this side chapter that has absolutely nothing to do with the plot! Actually if you are not a ShinoKiba fan you can just skip right over it. **

**Plot: What happens between Shino and Kiba at Mount Hokage Ski Lodge and Resort, and a bit of back story on their relationship. Basically it is a look into Shino and Kiba as we don't get to see during the normal story.**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 15.5: Play Day in the Snow

Kiba sat next to Shino in the back of his sister's Dodge Ram crew cab, his head resting on the taller teen's shoulder. It was Saturday morning, 9 AM to be exact, which meant it was too damn early to be up! But when Hana had gotten a call saying she had to go up to Mount Hokage Ski Lodge and Resort for a house call she offered to take Kiba and Shino up for the day so they could board. Not one to miss such an opportunity Kiba jumped at the chance. He instantly called Shino, who of course agreed, and now they were in her truck on their way.

"So how is school going?" Hana asked. Kiba looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror. She had the same dark brown colored hair as him, but hers was long and straight held back in a braid. She had the same fang markings on each of her cheeks, but she had a softer expression in her chocolate eyes then him.

"Good," Kiba answered. He closed his eyes and leaned further onto Shino. He hummed appreciatively when he felt Shino's hand start to pass thru his hair.

"I see you two are still sickenly cuddly," Hana remarked.

Kiba was going to send her a biting remark about staying out of his and Shino's love life when Shino spoke, "Yes we are, and that won't change."

Kiba's anger at his sister instantly faded and he smiled at his boyfriend. "Yeah, you're right," Kiba said cuddling as close as possible. He felt Shino's lips brush along his forehead causing Kiba to smile.

Hana didn't say anything to that, but Shino did see the pleased smile on her face in the rearview mirror. Shino knew that Kiba's family supported them fully. It had been a bit of a rough patch with his family, but Kiba's family had taken the news of their relationship in strides. Even offering to take Shino in had his family decided on such a course of action. Thankfully Shino's family came to realize he was completely serious about Kiba and had given their approval. Shino smiled running his hand through Kiba's hair again, something he knew his lover liked, that whole situation seemed so far off. It was hard to imagine it happened only last year.

_They had been seeing each other since freshmen year, but it wasn't until junior year that they both truly realized the depth of their feelings for each other. The catalyst for their realization was a snowboarding accident. Someone had cut in front of Kiba and he had veered off to avoid them, only to run into a tree._

Shino's hold tightened on the teen in his arms.

_He could clearly remember seeing the blood running down Kiba's face, his unfocused and unconscious gaze, the unnatural angle of his foot all of it, Shino could remember it all like it was yesterday. _

_They had gone to the lodge for a three day stay to board with Naruto and Gaara during winter break. It was the second day when it happened. When the rescue team arrived they had almost instantly transported him to Konoha Hospital. Shino had ridden with him the entire way, absolutely refusing to leave his side. Naruto and Gaara had followed behind in Kiba's truck, which they had taken up. _

Shino smiled remembering Naruto words as they waited for Kiba's parents and sister to arrive at the hospital_._

"_You really do love Kiba, don't you Shino?" _

_Without even needing to think Shino had said, "Yes, I do."_

"_Don't worry, he will be fine," Gaara had said. "Kiba's not going to let a tree beat him."_

"_That's right! He's too stubborn," Naruto added._

_Shino hadn't known how to respond to that. They were trying to cheer him up, and he knew it. But at that moment all Shino could think about was how Kiba, his Kiba, was lying unconscious in a hospital bed just down the hall. He couldn't breathe. It felt like his lungs had filled with something solid and dense. His heart felt like it had completely stopped beating. His mind no long processed what was going on, all he could think about was Kiba and how much he wanted him to be okay, to hold him again. As he sat there waiting for Kiba's family Shino felt like his soul was dying. He knew then that if the doctors proclaimed something terrible he wouldn't, couldn't live with it. It was at that point that Kiba's family arrived._

Shino smiled, his hand still traveling through Kiba's hair. He could hear the brunet's soft breathing, and could see the even rise and fall of his shoulders. Kiba had fallen asleep. Leaning down Shino placed a soft kiss to Kiba's temple. Sitting back he remembered when they had decided to tell their families about their relationship.

_Two months after the accident and Kiba and Shino were standing in front of both their families hands clasped, fingers intertwined. Kiba's injuries had actually been minor a few scrapes, a concussion, a fractured ankle, and a dislocated shoulder he really did get off easy. Shino had confessed to Kiba as soon as he woke up and they were alone. Kiba had smiled and confessed back. They had decided to wait until Kiba was doing better before saying anything to their families. _

"_What is it you wanted to tell us?" asked Tsume, Kiba's mother._

_Kiba looked at Shino and smiled. Turning back to face his mother, "I love Shino," Kiba announced._

"_And I love Kiba," Shino said._

_They held their breath waiting for their families' reactions. They didn't have long to wait._

"_What?" Shibi asked._

"_How long as this been going on?" asked Tsume._

"_Are you sure Kiba?" asked Hana._

"_Since freshmen year," Kiba answered his mother. "And yes Nee-chan, I'm sure," he said to his sister._

"_I love him father," Shino said to Shibi. "Nothing is going to change that."_

_Tsume and Hana had exchanged quick glances then shrugged. "If that is what you two have decided then," Kiba's mother said._

"_We won't stop you," Hana finished._

_Kiba smiled, "Thanks Mom, thanks Nee-chan!"_

"_Thank you," Shino said._

_The pair then looked to Shino's father Shibi. "I'm not happy about this," he said. Kiba gripped Shino's hand tighter. Shino returned the action. "Give me some time to consider." With those words Shibi had walked away. Shino had spent the night with Kiba, because his father had told him not to come home for a while. It had hurt, but Shino wasn't going to give Kiba up. _

_After a couple weeks Shibi had called Shino and said he would like to talk to both him and Kiba. They arrived at Shino's house and sat down in the living room. Shibi sat across from them a serious set to his body showed how grave the situation was to him. "I know I can't convince you otherwise," Shibi had started saying. "So I'm going to support you." Kiba and Shino went to thank him but he held up his hand. "This doesn't mean I am happy about it. This path you two have chosen isn't easy. Even if society is more accepting it still will not fully accept your relationship. But, the least I can do, as your father, is support your choice and be here when you need me."_

"_Thank you father," Shino said._

"_Thank you Aburame-san," Kiba said._

"_Call me Shibi," he said. "You are, after all, basically my son now."_

_Kiba smiled, "Thank you Shibi-san!"_

"We're here!" Hana called as she parked her truck, pulling Shino out of his thoughts.

Nudging Kiba gently Shino whispered, "Kiba wake up."

"Mnnn," Kiba protested burying his face into Shino's chest.

Shino smiled, Kiba was like a small puppy when he was asleep. Always seeking the comfort of close proximity. Leaning down Shino whispered into Kiba's ear, "Wake up puppy, or I'm going to tickle you."

"No don't!" Kiba said jumping up. He looked around and glared at Shino. His glare turned to a pout, "Not cool Shino."

"We have arrived," Shino said kissing Kiba lightly before getting out. Kiba followed after him and shut the door. "Help Hana-san then meet me by the lift," Shino said.

"Okay," Kiba responded moving to help his sister. He helped her with a large duffle bag, while she grabbed a smaller one. They walked into the lodge and Kiba waited while Hana spoke to the receptionist. After getting the okay they were shown to the back of the lodge where the patient, a large Saint Bernard, was waiting.

"I can take it from here Kiba," Hana said. "Go enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks!" Kiba said taking off. When he got back into the lobby he saw a patch of unmistakable red hair. "Gaara?" Kiba watched as the redhead turned around and jade eyes locked onto him. "Hey it is you! What're you doing here man?"

"I'm with Neji," Gaara said as if it was a perfect explanation and needed nothing further added to it.

Kiba just blinked. "Oh, I'm here with Hana. She came to do a house call for one of the rescue dogs they keep on sight," Kiba explained though he knew Gaara probably didn't care. "Well, see you later! I've got to meet up with Shino at the lift."

"Bye," the dog lover heard Gaara say as he took off.

Kiba ran across the resort grounds heading for the lift. He saw Shino leaning against the building waiting for him, both snowboards resting next to him. "Shino!" Kiba called as he ran to his boyfriend and latched onto him. "Hey guess who I saw in the lodge?"

Shino's lips turned up at the corners. He honestly loved it when Kiba was like this. Energetic and clingy. "Who?" Shino asked.

"Gaara!" Kiba exclaimed. "He said he was here with Neji. Man I bet Naruto is sooooo jealous! Gaara gets to board while he has to work tonight." Kiba had a mischievous smile on his face and was laughing loudly.

"I fail to see how that is amusing." Shino stated.

Kiba pouted, "You're no fun sometimes Shino."

"Sometimes?" Shino asked.

Kiba's smile returned, "Yeah, only sometimes. Most the time you're really, really fun." The tone of which Kiba said that in had Shino thinking what his opinion of exhibition* truly was. Deciding against getting thrown in jail and being separated from Kiba Shino opted just for a demanding kiss. Kiba whimpered into when he felt Shino pull away. Licking his lips Kiba looked into Shino's shielded eyes, "Yep definitely fun."

Behind his dark goggles Shino allowed himself to roll his eyes. "Come on let's go," he said picking up his board. Kiba followed suit and they got onto the lift. They snowboarded in peace for several hours, taking different trails each time. On their sixth run Shino watched as Kiba glided effortlessly then suddenly toppled over. "Kiba!" Shino panicked memories of last year rising in his mind. He quickly moved to Kiba's side and braked. "Kiba! Kiba, you okay?" Shino called.

"Yeah," Kiba said picking himself up. "Just hit a bumped that was concealed." Kiba looked up at Shino and noticed the hard and rigid set of his shoulders. "I'm fine Shino," he said. "See!" he stood up and brushed the snow off of him. "No damage!" Shino didn't say anything. Instead he continued down the trail. "Hey Shino?" Kiba called after him. When they reached the bottom of the trail Shino unstrapped his board and walked in the opposite direction of the lift and lodge, heading into the woods. "Shino?" Kiba asked following after him.

Shino didn't respond just continued to walk deeper into the woods. When he judged they were far enough away he reached behind him, grabbed Kiba, and pinned him to a tree. Quickly he captured Kiba's parted lips that had opened up to release a yelp in his surprise. Shino's tongue instantly found its way into Kiba's mouth and began mapping out the familiar territory. A warm cavern Shino knew almost better than his own. "Mmn, Shino," Kiba moaned into the kiss.

"Yes Kiba?" Shino asked as his knee worked its way between Kiba's legs and rubbed against his growing erection.

Kiba's hands reached up and tugged Shino's hoods down. With a sly smile he whimpered out as Shino's knee rubbed against him causing a delicious shiver to run along his spine. "Don't stop," Kiba gasped out.

"Didn't plan to," Shino purred into Kiba's ear before nibbling on the tip. "But are you sure? You won't be able board once I'm done."

Kiba took Shino's goggles off. "Snowboarding or sex with you…" Kiba appeared thoughtful. "No contest! Sex!" Shino smirked and bit down a little harder on Kiba's ear causing a small whine to escape his throat. Shino's hands went to Kiba's waist and moved to the button and zipper. Quickly undoing them both Shino pulled Kiba's pants down, and Kiba quickly stepped out of them. Shino's hand snuck around to fit between Kiba and the tree, snuck inside of Kiba's boxers, and slipped one finger into Kiba's already twitching entrance. "Ahmm," Kiba moaned out and wrapped his arms tighter around Shino's shoulders. Lifting his legs up, he wrapped them around Shino's waist.

"Eager?" Shino purred against Kiba's throat. His tongue sneaking out and running along his pulse point, followed by his teeth that scraped against Kiba's throat.

"Nnn," Kiba whimpered. "Shino, don't tease me," Kiba moaned.

"Are you sure?" Shino asked between nips and sucks at Kiba's throat.

"Yes," Kiba gasped as Shino's fingers, there were two now, brushed against his prostate. Kiba wasn't entirely sure if he called out from pleasure or in response to Shino's question. It was probably a combination of both. "Shino! Please," Kiba tilted his head so he was looking into Shino's eyes. "Please I want you inside me," Kiba cooed.

Shino groaned, Kiba sure knew exactly what card to play to get him to do what he wanted. "You asked for it," Shino said. "Hold on tight," he instructed. Shino's hands moved from behind Kiba and his waist to his on pant's button. Quickly Shino freed himself, slipped Kiba's boxers off, and aligned himself with Kiba's entrance. Capturing Kiba's lips Shino thrust into the tight heat he knows so well.

"Ah, gawd!" Kiba cried as he was stretched and filled. "Shino, Shino, Shino!" Kiba repeated into their adjoined mouths.

"Kiba," Shino called back. Soon he was fully inside his brunet. After waiting for Kiba to adjust, Shino thrust his hips once causing Kiba to moan out. Shino no longer had to aim for Kiba's prostate; he knew exactly where it was. Positioning himself so he could go deeper, Shino made Kiba lean further onto the tree as he thrust further into him.

White hot pleasure raced up Kiba's spine as Shino started to move causing the smaller teen to lose all ability to do anything accept hold on and call out. The snow started to fall surrounding them, encasing them in their own white world. A world where no one else could reach them, where only they existed. Shino's thrust slowly started to pick up pace as he felt the ever familiar coil in the pit of his stomach. Breaking from Kiba's mouth Shino trailed kisses to his lover's ear. "Kiba," Shino husked. "Ready Kiba?"

"Shino-oh!" Kiba moaned arching off the tree as Shino's breath fanned his ear. "Mmnn, Shino, god, close, so close!"

"Come then Kiba," Shino instructed as his thrust drove home. "Come for me Kiba."

"Shino!" Kiba came, shattering, and falling over the edge. He gripped Shino's shoulders tightly, then his arms and legs went slack.

Shino held Kiba up while he thrust several more times to his own completion. "Kiba," he groaned out as he came. Shino slowly lowered them turning around so his back was against the trunk of the tree and Kiba was sitting in his lap. "Love you," Shino breathed out.

"Mmn, love you too," Kiba whispered cuddling closer to Shino. The snow continued to fall, and soon started to blanket them both. Kiba started to shiver, "Cold!"

Shino laughed, "We should probably get back."

Kiba sighed, "Fine." He stood up and reached for his pants. Quickly putting them on and straightening out his appearance he turned around to see Shino finished with composing himself.

"Ready?" Shino asked holding out his hand.

Kiba smiled and took it, "Yeah." The two walked back the way they came, following their tracks, and made their way to Hana's truck.

"I thought I was going to have to send a search party out to find the two of you!" Hana scolded. "If you pull this disappearing act again I won't bring you next time."

"Sorry Nee-chan," Kiba said looking slightly guilty.

"Honestly," she said with a sigh, "Couldn't you two wait until you got home? You do know frostbite doesn't just affect fingers and toes right?" Kiba's face turned scarlet and horrified.

Shino laughed and hugged Kiba to him, "You weren't exposed long enough for that to happen. Besides it is plenty warm inside you."

"I'm going to ignore that for my own sanity," said Hana. "Now get in!"

"Yes Hana-san," said Shino. He picked up their boards and placed them in the back of the truck. Walking to the door he got into the back beside Kiba. Buckling in Shino said, "Ready."

"Okay," Hana called back. Starting up the truck she started to head back down the mountain.

Kiba passed out again, his head resting on Shino's shoulder. Shino ran his hand thru Kiba's hair and watched the white landscape drift by. "Shino," Kiba whispered causing Shino to turn his head. "Love ya."

Smiling softly Shino leaned down and kissed Kiba gently, "I love you too Kiba." And that was never going to change. Ever since he realized it one year ago, the feeling had only grown stronger.

Hana watched them through the rearview mirror a small smile on her face. She would never regret supporting her baby brother in his relationship, not when he was able to smile so happily in his sleep. Turning her attention back to the road she allowed the couple to have their privacy. The image in her mirror showed Kiba resting his head on Shino's shoulder, Shino's head resting on Kiba's. It was perfect in her opinion, and no one had the right to disturb it.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

***Don't know what exhibition is? Basically sex in public! It happens to be illegal.**

**Okay so there you all go! A Shino/Kiba chapter to make you all happy! I gave you some back story on their relationship added in some fluff, and a lemon. I hope you liked it!**

**Voice: Why did you write this?**

**Me: I explained that at the top.**

**Voice: Yeah but why?**

**Me: *sighs* Barunka mentioned she could just image Shino and Kiba making love in the snow. Zee saw her comment and demanded I right it as a side chapter. So that is why.**

**Voice: OH! So it was a whim.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Voice: Okay, please review!**


	17. Part 3: Ch 3

**Why hello! Now that you all had a fun little look into the relationship of Shino and Kiba I am going to take us back to the story. This chapter will have school yard fights. Oh be prepared to be either terrified or to lose your sanity.**

**Rating: M (violence, mentions of sex)**

**Plot Bunny: Zee (He's actually highly annoying)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Zee is a free loader, and the cause of my plot bunny infestation. **

Chapter 16: Go Ahead and Try!

Naruto was sore; it was the only real way to describe the pain he was feeling as he woke up to the loud blaring sound of his alarm clock. He heard the rustling of Sasuke next to him as he was also slowing getting up. Naruto glared at his boyfriend, knowing him to be the cause of his body's present state. Sure he loves the duck-haired Uchiha but did he have to be so fucking sex-crazed last night? Memories of last night flashed in his mind. The first round was against the wall Sasuke thrusting into Naruto. The second was on the floor with Naruto driving into Sasuke. The third was doggy style in bed with Naruto on bottom again. The final round was missionary style, also in bed, and Naruto on bottom. Naruto wasn't sure if he was even going to be able to walk, let alone stand, but he figured he got to top once at least.

"Morning," he heard Sasuke say as he sat up. Naruto glared daggers at him. "What?" Sasuke asked not quite sure what to make of the sudden death glare aimed at him.

"You are insatiable!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked, "No, you're just irresistible." Sasuke swooped in and captured Naruto's lips. Naruto tried to fight, he really did, but his body was still feeling the effects of last night. Needless to say, when Sasuke's tongue slipped into Naruto's mouth and his fingers tweaked one of Naruto's nipples, Naruto moaned wantonly and instantly gave in. Sasuke smirked in triumph and pushed Naruto back down into the mattress more than ready to have his blonde for the morning.

"Stop molesting him and get up," Gaara said from the door way. Sasuke ignored him, hoping he would go away. Gaara and Neji had returned last night, both looking highly satisfied. Of course Sasuke didn't know that the two had spent most of their second day at the Ski Lodge locked in their room, entangled on the bed. Gaara realized that Sasuke was completely intent of fucking Naruto senseless this morning. Sighing he whistled and soon Konohamaru was jumping onto the bed barking happily. "Now get up," Gaara said again.

Naruto growled in annoyance when he felt their dog knock Sasuke off of him. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to get off! Remembering he needed to shower before school Naruto jumped up, grabbed Sasuke, and went into the bathroom.

Gaara ignored them in favor of starting breakfast. When he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist he smiled. "Morning Gaara," Neji whispered into the redhead's ear. Gaara shuddered with suppressed desire, the weekend's events playing over in his mind. "Need any help?" Neji asked.

Gaara was so tempted to say '_yes, bend me over the counter and drive into me now!_' but instead he said, "Sure can you please scramble those eggs for me?"

"Okay," Neji responded. He kissed Gaara right behind the ear, a new sensitive spot he had discovered Sunday morning, and went to the task Gaara had appointed him.

Gaara had to repress the growl that threatened to leave his throat. He knew Naruto was getting fucked in the shower, and he was honestly jealous. With a quick glance towards Neji he came to a decision. Quickly he flipped the stove off, grabbed Neji, and dragged him towards him slamming their mouths together. Neji smirked into the kiss and picked Gaara up, setting him onto the counter. Gaara wrapped him legs around Neji's waist and soon breakfast was completely forgotten.

xXx School xXx

Kiba and Shino watched with wide eyes as Naruto and Gaara munched on Egg McMuffins. "You two ate out?" Kiba asked.

"It wasn't our fault," they said in unison. "It was theirs," They pointed to a smug looking Neji and Sasuke. Neither Kiba nor Shino needed further explanation; after all they weren't exactly repressing their morning desires either.

"I see," said Kiba. He might not have needed more of an explanation but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to tease them. "So was it the shower, bedroom, kitchen, or living room?"

"Shower," Naruto said.

"Kitchen," Gaara answered.

"Bedroom," Kiba provided, "Sis was in the living room."

The three boys smirked as they took in the horrified looks on their boyfriends' faces. Then they busted up laughing.

Sasuke didn't really care if people knew that he and Naruto had sex that morning, what he cared about was how carefree Naruto was in providing that information! But then again Sasuke knew if he was asked he would probably have answered the question to.

Neji was horrified because Gaara had said something; his little redhead was almost always so tight lipped. An image of exactly what Gaara could do with his lips flashed through Neji's mind and he had to repress the urge to drag Gaara back into his car.

Shino was just disappointed they had to do it in Kiba's bedroom this morning. They had been told that Hana would be out early, and Kiba's mom had already left a while ago. But no she had to stay until later. It completely ruined his plans.

"Anyways how was your weekend?" asked Kiba as if he hadn't just scandalized the three semes.

Naruto tensed remembering his visit to Sasuke's parents. "Honestly, it was stressful," Naruto said. He heard Sasuke 'Hn' in response. "I don't think Sasuke's mother is going to ever get over what she saw."

"What did she see?" asked Gaara.

"She walked in on us," Sasuke said wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and pulling him close.

Gaara and Neji both stopped and stared at them. "You didn't?" Neji asked, hoping, praying they hadn't been foolish enough to do anything indecent at the Uchiha manor.

Sasuke's answering smirk was enough to crush those hopes. "Three times," Sasuke said. "Mom walked in on the fourth, or else I would have continued."

"Is that why Naruto is walking funny?" asked Kiba.

"Watch it mutt!" Naruto snarled. "Just because you can't last more than one round…"

"Wow who the hell says I can't last more than one round?" Kiba growled cutting Naruto off. "I assure you I can go way longer than that! Right Shino?" Kiba said looking back to his ever quiet boyfriend.

"He can," was Shino's simple reply.

Kiba smirked, "There see!"

"Nope and I don't want to," said Naruto. There was a tense moment of silence and then everyone started to laugh. The six walked into the school building and came face to face with Ino and Sakura. Naruto felt a sneer coming on but squashed the urge at the looks the girls were giving them.

"We're sorry," they said in unison. Each of the boys blinked a little unbelieving as to what was happening.

"We realized that our action were, childish. You have the right to be with who you want," said Ino.

"It's just hard admitting defeat after holding onto hope for so long," Sakura added. She wasn't looking at them. Her eyes were down cast.

"No big deal," said Naruto. Sakura looked up at him. "You guys realized your mistake and apologized, nothing else to do about but forgive you."

"Right," said Gaara.

Ino and Sakura both smiled, "Thank you!" They turned around and headed off, hands clasped. That caused the six teens to stare in surprise again.

"You don't think?" Naruto asked.

"It couldn't be?" Sasuke said.

"Anything's possible," Gaara provided.

"But so quickly?" Kiba asked.

"It happens," Neji answered.

"Yes it does," finished Shino.

With that the six decided it wasn't any of their business and they headed to their lockers.

The morning passed without much in the way of events. Classes came and went. Conversations were continued, topics dropped or changed. Notes were passed. Secret and quick kisses and touches were exchanged during intervals between classes. When lunch came they all gathered around their table and sat down. Kiba was sitting on Shino's lap, because there wasn't a chair for him so he said. Gaara was sitting beside Neji as he allowed him to feed him, something they had quickly grown fond of doing over the weekend. Finally Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other their legs rubbing against the others in a not so discreet way.

"PDA is not allowed within the school or on school grounds," came a dull voice from behind them. They all turned to see Sai standing there, a creepily fake smile on his face. "Hello Naruto-kun."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked a little apprehensive.

"I was wondering if Sasuke would be willing to have one last match with me," Sai said again, his face still holding that fake plastic smile.

"What for?" asked Sasuke. "I thought you were with Gaara's brother."

"Oh I am," said Sai.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Then the purpose of wanting to fight Sasuke is? You aren't thinking about cheating on my brother are you?"

"No of course not," Sai said turning his head to smile at Gaara, in the process they all got a good look at a rather dark hickey on his neck. "I just want to settle what we started. To have finality if you will. After all if he can't beat me how can I possibly agree to leave Naruto-kun in his care?"

Naruto had jumped up from his seat and grabbed the front of Sai's black shirt. With an angry snarl he pulled him forward. "Now listen here, you don't decide shit when it comes to me. Who the hell do you think you are? I should just…"

"It's alright Naruto," Sasuke's voice cut him off as he was pulling his fist back. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's drawn back fist and lowered it. "I'm actually interested in his proposition. After all I would love to prove I'm better than one of your ex's."

"Egotistical, sex crazed, duck-butted bastard," Naruto muttered as he released Sai's shirt. "Fine, but don't expect me to support you in this. And it also doesn't mean I go to the winner."

"Of course not," Sasuke said. "Because, even in the highly unlikely event that I was to lose, I still wouldn't give you up." Naruto felt his cheeks heat up with Sasuke declaration. Instead of saying anything else he just turned his face away from Sasuke's self-satisfied smirk. "So where do you want to do this?" Sasuke asked looking at Sai.

"The football field," Sai answered heading out of the cafeteria. Sasuke followed behind Sai, Naruto followed behind Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, and Shino followed behind Naruto; and everyone else who had been in earshot followed after them.

As they walked through the school halls and grounds the rumor spread like wildfire. The word that spread: "Sai and Sasuke are going to fight! Winner gets rights to Naruto's ass!" or variations of that. When they finally arrived at the football field most of the student body was seated on the bleachers, some were collecting bets, and Gaara was pretty sure he saw someone passing out snacks and drinks. Naruto sat on one of the benches for the home team with an irritated scowl on his face. He had heard the rumor and been asked if it was true. Sasuke had said "No, Naruto's ass is already mine."

"Seriously where does he get off saying shit like that?" Naruto mumbled. Glaring over his shoulder he saw the hordes of students and was horrified to see people who weren't from their school. "What the fuck?" Looking back to the field he saw Sasuke and Sai staring at each other, neither paying attention to the crowd. Deciding there was no way he was going to allow Sasuke to lose in front so many people who think the winner gets him he yelled, "Uchiha if you win I'll let you do me any way you want for however long you want tonight!"

Loud murmurs erupted from the crowd and bets were quickly being changed. Some people were cheering, other's whistling. Sasuke smirked, a smirk that caused heat to instantly pool in Naruto's groin. "You don't plan to sleep tonight then," Sasuke said. Sasuke then turned back to Sai, "Sorry I have to destroy you now, my night is riding on it."

With only that as a warning Sasuke stepped forward driving his fist into Sai's diaphragm, or at least he would have if Sai's hadn't blocked the punch. Sasuke sneered and brought his other fist around ready to collide it with Sai's temple. Sai released Sasuke's hand and stepped back. Crouching down he swung his leg out and knocked Sasuke's out from under him. Sasuke hit the ground with an 'umph' and Sai straddled him.

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as Sai straddled Sasuke's waist. An all to irrational urge to jump into the middle of the fight, peel Sai off, drag Sasuke up, and kiss him roughly followed by growling 'mine' to Sai sneaked up on him. Naruto reached out and grabbed Gaara's hand and squeezed. Gaara squeezed back understanding.

Sasuke growled when he felt Sai straddle his waist. With a feral smile Sasuke said, "Sorry only Naruto can top me." With that said Sasuke quickly flipped their positions and landed a right jab to Sai's chest. Sai gasped then kicked Sasuke in the back with his knee sending the other teen forward. Both boys scrambled to their feet and glared at each other. Hate and anger filling their eyes. The crowd was eerily silent as the two raven haired teens stared each other down. Then someone coughed in the crowd and they lunged forward. There was no more strategy to it; it was just fists flying and legs swinging. Shouts and insults were being exchanged. Naruto had no choice but to turn away from the scene in absolute shame. This wasn't a fight anymore it was a school yard brawl, a lame one.

After fifteen minutes of what was nothing more than a flurry of punches, kicks, bites, name calling, and Naruto swore hair pulling, Sai collapsed from a final kick to his stomach. Sasuke was barely standing on shaky and wobbly legs. Naruto smiled and stood up. Walking across the field he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and said, "To the victor goes the spoils. Even if it was the lamest fight I have ever seen."

"We can't all be talented street fighters like you and Gaara," Sasuke retorted. He tried to smirk but winced when his lip protested.

"It's split," Naruto said leaning in and running his tongue along the gash. "And your right not everyone can be like me and Gaara. We wouldn't have left him with so little damage."

"True," said Gaara walking up behind him.

Neji and Sasuke were torn between being incredibly turned on by those statements and terrified of them. They chose to be turned on. Loud chatter could be heard in the stands and it only got louder when Sasuke decided it was time he claimed his prize and kissed Naruto. Cheers erupted along with a couple groans. Apparently some people had wanted the Uchiha to lose. '_As if that would ever happen_,' Sasuke thought smugly as he continued to invade Naruto's mouth.

"And what is going on here?" the voice was from their right and everyone turned around to see Iruka, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, and Tsunade standing before them. The one who had spoken was the principal Tsunade. "Care to explain?" she asked.

"Tsunade you owe me fifty bucks," Jiraiya said.

"Shit," she cursed and handed him the cash. She turned towards the students in the bleachers who had all gone deathly silent. The football field had turned into a graveyard as soon as the blonde woman had spoken. "Get your asses inside the auditorium NOW!" Tsunade yelled.

Every student jumped up and scrambled. Tsunade's voice was like a gun shot at the beginning of a race, and they were the runners. They leapt over each other and ran back towards the school. When Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Sai, who had picked himself off of the ground a minute ago, moved to leave Asuma and Iruka stopped them.

"You boys aren't going anywhere until you explain what is going on," said Iruka.

"Sai challenged Sasuke to fight. Sasuke excepted. Somehow or another the word got spread around. Sasuke won the fight. You showed up," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"What about the part where this fight was over who gets rights to Naruto's ass?" asked Tsunade.

"That part was rumor," Naruto said with a sneer. "No way would I allow someone to fight for the right to my ass old hag. Ouch!" Naruto yelped as Tsunade's fist came down on his head.

"Watch it brat," she scolded. "Now get to the auditorium, you all will be standing on stage."

xXx Auditorium xXx

The place was packed, and every student present was scared to death. When they saw seven of their classmates line up on the stage they stiffened. When they saw the principal and the teachers line up they started swearing bullets.

Tsunade allowed her gaze to sweep the crowd for a minute making them all plenty nervous. With an evil smile she started, "It has come to our attention that most of the student body not only observed the fight between Sai and Sasuke doing nothing to stop it, but also engaged in illegal underage gambling during the time of the fight. Now because this matter pertains to so many of you I can't expel or suspend you, the school would effectively have to close down. So I am considering canceling the homecoming dance." Loud groans and cries filled the air. "Then I was reminded that we have already paid for the venue, DJ, and catering so that isn't possible. Instead your punishment shall be far worse."

The entire school felt a chill crawl up their spine when Tsunade's smile turned into a sneer. "Each and every student will go to the river bank on the weekend and spend two hours cleaning it and the river out, this will continue for three weekends. It's about time we did something about that old, polluted body of water."

Dejected groans and panicked pleads filled the air this time. They all knew what river Tsunade was talking about. It was murky, narrow, deep, and filled with garbage. "There will be no arguments. Those who do not attend will face far worse," Tsunade warned. "Now get your sorry asses to class!"

The students slowly ambled their way to the classrooms, the teachers following close behind. Tsunade turned and glared at the seven boys behind her. "As for all of you," her sneer turned downright vile, "you seven will not be participating in the river clean up. No you seven will be put in charge of cleaning the locker rooms and bathrooms for the next month." All the color drained from their faces. Locker room duty was a dreaded thing in Konoha High. Bathroom duty was like getting the death sentence. "I expect you all to report for cleaning duty after class." With that said she turned and left. The seven remained standing still for a minute before turning and heading for their classes as well.

xXx After School and Cleaning Duty xXx

"That was terrible!" Kiba cried as he flung his arms onto the hood of his truck. "Seriously how on earth does that stuff get onto the ceiling?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," said Gaara. His face was an unhealthy shade of grey.

"You should have seen the girls' locker room," Naruto said his face a shade of green. "I have never been so happy to be gay before as I am now." He shuddered at the memory of the things he found in the bathroom and shower stalls connected to the locker room.

"After what I saw in the boys' locker room I'm not sure I can go to gym and undress comfortably again," Neji said. His skin was crawling and he had a cold sweat spread out on his body. He had discovered candid shots of him and Sasuke changing placed in unusual places. He had also found a camera hidden in the vent. "Seriously what is wrong with the people at this school?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, and I would rather never find out," said Sasuke. His head was resting on the top of his Shelby. He was doing everything in his power to not just flat out die after cleaning the girls' bathroom.

Shino and Sai remained silent but they were both equally affected by their jobs too. They had each cleaned the upstairs bathrooms. Shino the boys', and Sai the girls'. The things they saw, found, and smelt would haunt them for life.

"She sure does know how to pick her punishments," Naruto said with a shudder. His stomach still hadn't calmed down.

"Yeah," said Kiba. He lifted his head and bashed it on his hood trying to clear the memory from his mind.

They were all rather engrossed in trying not to freak out when a voice broke them out of their horrific memories. "Excuse me, are you Sasuke Uchiha? Itachi's brother." Some turned, other's lifted their heads, and one blinked rapidly. There standing in front of them was the most terrifying and imposing man they had ever seen. And the smile he slipped onto his face when Sasuke nodded was enough to send any harden killer running for his life.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**OH! Who is this? What does he want with Sasuke? And hey Homecoming is coming up finally!**

**Voice: You left another terrible cliff hanger!**

**Me: So what?**

**Voice: EVIL! And what the hell is wrong with that school? And what is up with that river?**

**Me: There was a river like that near where I went to high school. I figured it would be a horrible punishment to have to ever clean it. As for the school…they're all just crazy.**

**Voice: I guess I'll just take your word for it. Please review!**


	18. Part 3: Ch 4

**Okay so I wasn't sure if I should updates this today or tomorrow, but I have been promising the update to "Nine Treasures" for tomorrow so I just decided to give you all two updates today. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: ?**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 17: Reactions

Sasuke didn't know what to do. The man standing in front of him was terrifying, absolutely terrifying. Even if his hair was blue, he was still scary! His skin was so pale he almost looked blue, and considering how cold it was out Sasuke could almost believe it was because of the temperature. But that wasn't the scary part, no the scary part was his razor sharp pointed teeth. Sasuke could tell everyone else was just as scared of the man as he was. What Sasuke didn't know was why this tall, Sasuke judged at least six foot six if not eight, man was asking about him and Itachi.

"Have you seen your brother?" the blue haired man asked.

Despite his fear Sasuke found his voice sounding unbelievably firm. "No I haven't, not since Saturday." Sasuke thanked his years of grooming as an Uchiha for being able to keep his voice from wavering.

"I see," the man said. He suddenly sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn!" Everyone jumped back from the force of his voice. "If you see him can you tell him Kisame is looking for him, that's me by the way."

"I figured that," Sasuke said.

"Wasn't to sure, you do look like a deer caught in a car's headlights after all," Kisame said. He smiled when everyone quickly averted their fear stricken gazes. "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time."

Sasuke was mulling an idea over in his head. Deciding he might was well just go with it he asked, "What are you to Itachi?"

Kisame's eyes zoomed in on Sasuke, making the high school senior feel more like a first grader. Then Kisame smirked causing Sasuke to feel like a small fish looking at a Great White. "Well I figured I would give him a response to that spontaneous kiss he laid on me a week ago," Kisame said.

Needless to say, Sasuke's jaw dropped. Naruto's eyes widened and he found his voice again. "So you're the one Itachi likes!" Naruto said in excitement. "Hey," Naruto turned towards Sasuke, "Your brother is a hypocrite! Scolding you for dating me and he falls for someone who looks like this!" Naruto jabbed his thumb in the direction Kisame was standing.

"It isn't nice to point blondei," Kisame drawled.

"Don't call me that," Naruto hissed. He had obviously gotten over his fear of the much taller male.

"Anyways, just tell Itachi I'm looking for him. Oh and also tell him the more he avoids me the angrier I'm going to get. Bye," Kisame said turning away from them and heading towards a blue hummer. He climbed in and drove off, waving good bye as he passed the group of teens.

They all stood in silence for several minutes, none to willing to except what had just happened. Sai, the only one unfamiliar with the situation that happened with Itachi when Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara got together, said, "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. I have to meet Kankuro in twenty minutes." He got into his black Chevy Malibu and drove off.

"We should all probably get going too," said Kiba making his way towards the driver's side of his truck. "See you at work Naruto, Gaara," Kiba called as he got in and started his Toyota up. Shino got into the passenger side and buckled up.

"Yeah see you," said Naruto waving goodbye to Kiba and Shino as they pulled out. Lowering his hand Naruto looked over to Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke. "Well let's all go," Naruto instructed with a cheery voice. It seemed to work because the other three moved to get into their respective vehicles and Naruto followed suit, climbing into Sasuke's Shelby. Within moments they were driving down the street heading towards Naruto and Gaara's house.

Pulling up Gaara got out and rushed towards the door letting Konohamaru out. The brendal pit bull was barking estactically but soon he zipped around to the side of the house, only to appear back at the front door a couple minutes later. At this point everyone had already gone inside so Neji let him back in when he started to scratch and whine and the door.

Naruto had dropped his stuff off in his room and he was presently trying to wrap his head around the idea of Itachi falling for the blue shark dude from earlier. Sasuke was having similar thoughts. Neji and Gaara felt like they had been left out of the loop. "What was that all about?" demanded Gaara.

"I'm not sure," said Neji. "But those two seem to."

"Naruto?" Gaara asked turning to his best friend.

"Well it isn't like I know everything! I just know that Itachi told Sasuke that karma had caught up to him," Naruto said sitting down on one of the recliners. "I was only guessing when I said he was probably suffering from unrequited love."

"That didn't' seem unrequited to me," stated Gaara flatly.

"Me either," said Sasuke. "I guess I should call Itachi and let him know he is being searched for."

With a sigh Sasuke got up and went into Naruto's room, closing the door behind him as he entered. Pulling out his cellphone, he dialed Itachi's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Itachi's voice sounded distracted.

"Itachi, I just thought I would let you know someone calling himself Kisame came to my school today," Sasuke began, but was cut off by Itachi's voice.

"_He what? What did he say?"_ Sasuke could be wrong, but he could have sworn Itachi's voice sounded eager, excited.

With a little wariness Sasuke said, "He said to tell you he is looking for you and that the more you avoid him the angrier he will get."

"_So he is angry with me after all,"_ Itachi sighed on the other end. "_Thanks Ottoto, I'll handle it from here."_

"Yeah, bye," Sasuke said hanging up. Just as he hung up his phone rang. Looking at the caller Id he saw it was the main line from the Uchiha mansion. With caution Sasuke pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello, this is Sasuke."

"_Sasuke what is the meaning of the phone call I just received from your school?"_ Mikoto sounded downright furious.

"You mean the fight with Sai?" Sasuke asked.

"_Since when do you get into school yard brawls?"_ Mikoto asked.

"It wasn't that big a deal Mother, no one got hurt," Sasuke said leaning against Naruto's closet door.

"_That isn't the point Sasuke!"_ Mikoto yelled. _"I can't believe you. It's that blonde's influence isn't it? I knew a low born child like him wasn't a good match for you."_

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled back. "My fight with Sai was my own decision, if anything Naruto was against it! So don't go dragging him into it."

"_Don't take that tone of voice with me,"_ Mikoto warned. _"Anyways you've had your moment of rebellion, it is time for you to come home._"

Sasuke's eyes widened at his mother's words. She thought he was just being rebellious! She didn't even think he was being serious about Naruto. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and turned cold. "That isn't my home anymore Mother. If you refuse to accept Naruto as a part of my life then you refuse to accept me as a part of yours." With that Sasuke hung up and stormed out of Naruto's room.

"Sasuke," Naruto said startled by the force of which his bedroom door was opened. When Sasuke all of a sudden embraced him tightly Naruto was stunned. It didn't' take him long to snap out of it and realize that Sasuke was shaking. Naruto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and asked, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"She doesn't understand," Sasuke whispered. "She just refused to see that I love you."

Naruto didn't need Sasuke to elaborate. Holding him tighter Naruto silently comforted his emotionally upset raven.

Gaara and Neji had gone into Gaara's room when it was obvious that Sasuke and Naruto needed to be alone for a while. Gaara was sitting on his bed, Neji's head in his lap. "Think they will be okay?" asked Neji.

"Yeah," said Gaara looking at his closed door. He couldn't help but think that perhaps Neji and him would face similar reactions from his family.

As if reading his mind Neji said, "Don't worry Gaara. My family will love you." Gaara looked down at him and smiled. Leaning down he brushed his lips against Neji's. The kiss was soft, nothing to deep, but it conveyed all Gaara felt for his pale eyes lover. He knew he would have to meet Neji's family sooner or later, but if it meant keeping the peaceful atmosphere he had with Neji right now, he would rather it be later.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry it is a short chapter. Next chapter will be Homecoming! Yay! **

**Voice: Finally!**

**Me: Wait, how the hell did you get untied?**

**Voice: The gremlins untied me.**

**Me: *glares at gremlins* Put her back were you found her, or no cookies on Christmas.**

***Sounds of gremlins tackling Voice, tying her up, taping her mouth shut, and dragging her away***

**Me: *smiles* Okay now that it is quiet again, please review!**

****Oh and if you are interested in knowing what my up and coming works are, go to my profile and check out my "Coming Soon" section under "Stories I'm Working On".****


	19. Part 3: Ch 5

**Well here we go, Homecoming Night! *shudders* I will try and make this as painless as possible I swear… wait no never mind. This chapter is the ending of Part 3, Part 4 to follow. Reminder Part 4 is the final part to the story and will take place after a huge time jump!**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaim: I didn't get Naruto under my tree or in my stocking so that means Kishimoto still owns it. *pouts***

Chapter 18: Let's Dance

Gaara was sitting on an antique couch trying very hard not to move. It was like being watched by a predator. Those unblinking eyes were fixed on him. Sizing him up. Judging his very being. It was highly unnerving. Gaara flexed his hands on his knees, then unconsciously smoothed out the material of his black slacks. He had the urge to smooth out his dark red button up shirt, but resisted. He felt that if he made to many movements the owner of those intense eyes would snap at him.

Neji was sitting next to him. He wasn't as frightened but he was still nervous. Neji was wearing black slacks, a pale blue button up shirt, and a black blazer. He reached over and grasped Gaara's hand, trying to convey some reassurance to the nervous redhead. He felt Gaara squeeze his hand back, nearly causing his hand to crack from the pressure. Neji took a deep breath and wondered why he decided to make Gaara meet his family tonight.

"_You can't be serious?" Gaara asked looking at Neji with absolute horror. "You want me to meet your family the night of homecoming."_

"_Yes," Neji answered. He was hoping Gaara would have been a little more thrilled with the idea._

"_Why?" Gaara asked his voice sounding slightly panicked. "Of all days you could pick to introduce me, you pick the night of a dance! I already feel awkward about going to a school dance, which the only reason I'm going is because you asked me, but you also want me to meet your family that night!"_

"_Wow I think that is the most I've heard you say," Neji said._

"_Neji!" Gaara scolded._

_Neji sighed, "Gaara they want to know who I am taking. And honestly," Neji pinned Gaara with a soft stare, "I want you to meet them. Please Gaara."_

_Gaara closed his eyes. Neji was terrified that Gaara would say no. When Gaara opened his eyes again jade met lilac, Neji was thrilled to see no hesitation. When Gaara smiled he smiled back. "Okay I'll meet them," he said._

"So," the voice of Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji's uncle, pulled him out of his thoughts. "This is the young man you mentioned."

"Yes Uncle," Neji said.

Gaara was terrified. He always found Neji's eyes soft and comforting, but this man's eyes were intense and intimidating. They were so much like Neji's but so different that it was just plain unsettling. Not to mention the way he was sizing Gaara up like he was trying to figure out what kind of coffin to use.

Hiashi's eyes took in the form of the redhead on his sofa. He had good posture, was decently dressed, what he didn't approve of was the seemingly excess amounts of eyeliner around the teen's eyes. "Gaara Sabaku, correct?" Hiashi asked.

Gaara's sat slightly straighter, his hand squeezing Neji's a little more. "Yes sir," Gaara said.

"My nephew tells me you will be attending Suna University next year," Hiashi took a sip from the tea cup in front of him. "What major will you be studying?"

Gaara smiled, "Engineering and Mechanics, sir."

"Oh, and how do you plan to pay for these courses?"

Gaara felt his eye twitch. Now this was becoming offensive. "I don't particularly see how that is any of your business," Gaara said. "But if you want to know I have a college found that was set up at the time of my birth."

Hiashi regarded Gaara for a moment before saying, "Well it is my business. You see Neji has expressed a desire to make you his life partner, which means you would become a member of the Hyuuga family in a sense. If you were to take loans out for schooling I wouldn't want Neji to be saddled with the responsibility to take care of them."

Gaara opened his mouth to retort, a very insulting retort, but Neji beat him to it. "That isn't necessary Uncle. Gaara is a hard worker and I don't think he would accept my help even if I offered it, which I would." Gaara smiled and Neji and loosened his grip on his hand, instead of squeezing. When he felt Neji squeeze his hand in a silent thank you his smile grew.

"So you are willing to go that far?" Hiashi said. The man sighed. "Neji you could have your pick of marriage candidates."

Neji bristled at this comment, "I will not have an arrange marriage for business purposes jut to further the Hyuuga name."

"That isn't what I was suggesting," Hiashi said.

"Yes it was," Neji retorted. "I have already said it, I'm gay and I love Gaara. I refuse all offers of marriage the family may present me with."

Hiashi sighed, "Very well then. If you are so adamant about this." He looked up and his pale eyes locked with Neji's. "I just hope you don't come to regret your choice."

"I won't," Neji said with confidence. Hiashi made a dismissive gesture with his hands. Neji pulled Gaara up and they left the Hyuuga mansion.

xXx Uchiha Mansion xXx

Ever experienced a moment when all you want to do is run for your life due to a simple little object, say a camera. Well Naruto and Sasuke are experiencing one such moment. They were standing in Sasuke's family's parlor looking horrified as Itachi grinned at them. He held a large heavy Nikkon in his hands. Naruto had on black slacks and a dark orange button up. Despite the color it looked really good on him. Sasuke was wearing navy blue slacks, a white button up shirt, and a navy blue blazer.

"Come on Sasuke, put your arm around Naruto's waist," Itachi instructed. Naruto wasn't sure if he liked this new side to Itachi. He seemed… gleefully evil.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled.

Itachi glared at his brother. "One photo won't kill you. Mom may not be happy about this but Father requested I get a photo of you two together! So wrap your arms around him, hold him close, and smile both of you!"

"Just do it Sasuke," Naruto demanded. Sasuke rolled his eyes wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and drew him close. Naruto shifted so he was turned slightly into Sasuke's frame. They both looked at the camera. Naruto smiled and Sasuke raise the corners of his mouth, it was the closest he was getting to smiling and Itachi knew it.

There was a click then a flash. "Great!" Itachi said placing the camera down. "Naruto would you like a copy?"

"Ah, sure," Naruto said still not certain about this new Itachi.

"Can we go now," Sasuke growled out. When he had gotten the phone call telling him to hurry home it was an emergency, oh and to bring Naruto, he hadn't been expecting to get cornered by his brother and a camera.

"Yes, you can go now," Itachi said.

As Sasuke walked by he noticed what looked like a healing hickey on his brother's neck. '_Revenge!'_ Sasuke thought gleefully. "So did everything work out alright with that Kisame guy?" Sasuke asked his voice sounding completely uninterested.

Itachi turned and looked at him. For a moment Sasuke thought he saw shock in his brother's eyes, but it was quickly gone. "Yes, why?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke pointed to his neck indicating the mark there. "Might want to tell him not to leave such noticeable marks. Mother won't be able to handle another scare," Sasuke said with a smirk as Itachi's hand flew to his neck. "Bye! Remember to lock your bedroom door, Mother doesn't know how to knock." Sasuke was laughing at the look on Itachi's face and as an added bonus Naruto was blushing.

xXx Homecoming xXx

There was an archway of balloons, a line of elegantly dressed teens, music, lights, more balloons, and if Naruto wasn't mistaken there were also stars hanging from the ceiling. He couldn't really tell anything else because the room was so dark! The school had reserved a banquet hall at one of the local hotels, but apparently didn't both to get a professional decorator. You could tell the girls on the committee were responsible for the… catastrophe surrounding them.

Naruto quickly spotted Gaara in the crowd. Grabbing Sasuke's hand he pulled him towards the table in the corner Gaara and Neji were seated at. "Hey how was the meeting?" Naruto asked sitting down next to Gaara.

"Horrible," Gaara said looking like he was ready to tear something apart. "You?"

"Terrifying, I think I preferred Itachi when he was against our relationship," Naruto said with a shudder.

"What happened?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke with a confused yet scared expression.

"Camera," was all Sasuke said. Neji's eyes widened and he looked at his friend with sympathy. "So how did Hiashi-san take it?" Sasuke asked.

Neji frowned, "As good as can be expected I guess."

"He was rude and insulting," Gaara injected.

Sasuke looked at the aggravated redhead, happy that his jade glare was directed at the table and not him. "What did he say?"

"I would rather not repeat any of it," Gaara growled. Neji opened his mouth but Gaara glared at him and he closed it with an audible snap. "I said drop it."

Naruto giggled, Gaara's anger was amusing. Mainly because he was sulking, though Neji and Sasuke didn't know that. To them it just looked like he was pissed. "Aw come on Gaara," Naruto said resting his head on his friend's shoulder. "Don't be like that, come on cheer up. Stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking," Gaara pouted.

"Yes you are, and now you're pouting, OW!" Naruto reached down and rubbed his foot. "That hurt."

"I'm not sulking and I'm not pouting," Gaara said.

"Fine," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Kiba called as he rushed over to them. He was wearing black slacks and a dark chocolate brown button up shirt. "Why are you guys sitting in the corner?"

"Hiding," Naruto and Gaara said instantly.

"Oh hell no," Kiba said. "You two are going to dance with me." Kiba grabbed one arm each, dragged them out of their chairs, and out to the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey Kiba!" yelled Sasuke.

"Let him go," called Neji.

Both stood up and followed. "He won't stop until he gets his way," said Shino from behind them. They jumped at the sound of his voice. Shino was wearing all black. Black slacks, a black button up shirt, and a black blazer. He was also still wearing those dark black shades.

"Shouldn't you be the one dancing with him?" asked Neji once his heart stopped racing.

"I will," Shino said with a shrug. He went to stand next to them as they moved through the crowd.

"Hey, hey, hey listen up everyone. We have a really treat for you tonight! I was just informed the dancers of Ninja are in the house!" announced the DJ. Shino, Neji, and Sasuke felt a wave of panic go through them as the crowd started to cheer loudly. "Do you want to see them in action?" Another loud cheer. "What do you say boys?"

The three darker haired teens looked over and saw their boyfriends grinning at each other. "Hell yes!" Kiba hollered.

"What will the song be?" the DJ asked.

Naruto seemed to contemplate his options. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes locked with his and a slow sexy, way to provocative to be seen outside of his bedroom, smirk played across his features. "Avril Lavigne's Hot," Naruto said.

There was a huge uproar at the mention of the song. Neji and Sasuke soon found out why. Shino was gripping his hands tightly on this inside of his blazer's pockets. Of all their routines, this was the one he hated and loved the most. The music came on and everyone cleared the way for the three boys. Instantly they started to move, their hips moving sensually, their hands on their hips drawing attention to the junction of their bodies that was moving. When the chorus came on they dropped down then slowly came back up. Jade eyes locked with lilac, blue waters met starless skies, chocolate met shades. Their bodies came up in an arch their heads dipping back slowly.

Soon their bodies were swaying to the rhythm, their feet moving in intricate steps that the boys couldn't quite follow. The entire time their hips swayed enticing people to stare. Throughout the song they made their way closer and closer to Neji, Sasuke, and Shino. By the end they had their bodies wrapped around them with Cheshire grins on their faces.

"Now that is what I'm talking about!" the DJ called out. The three dark haired teens weren't paying attention though. All their concentration was on the sinful bodies pressed against theirs. Soon music started to play again and Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba rubbed their hips against their boyfriend's trying to get them to dance with them. It worked.

During this entire process many people were glaring jealously at the three couples. Mainly the ones glaring were guys who wanted Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba, though some were girls who wanted Sasuke, Neji, and even Shino. After a couple songs the six made their way back to their table. Naruto sat in Sasuke's lap. Gaara was happily placed on Neji's. Kiba was leaning against Shino, who was leaning against the wall.

"Hi," they all looked over to see Sakura and Ino standing in front of them. Sakura was wearing a light pink strapless that went down to her knees then parted in a V and continued down to the flower. Ino was wearing a sky blue dress. A thick strap went from her right shoulder and connected in the back of her left shoulder. The dress hugged her top until it got to her hips were it hung loosely down to the floor. Ino had her arm around Sakura's waist, and Sakura had her head on Ino's shoulder.

"Hi," Naruto said back. "You two look nice."

"Thanks," they said in unison. They looked at each other than giggled. The six boys found this strangely cute side to them entirely to alien. To Naruto and Sasuke it was like looking at a female Itachi with how their attitudes had done a 180.

"Are you two really together?" Kiba asked all of a sudden.

"Kiba," Shino reprimanded.

"It's a legit question," Kiba pouted.

"We are," said Ino holding Sakura closer to her. Sakura giggled again and Naruto decided this new "cute" Sakura was scarier than Itachi any day. "Well enjoy the rest of the dance!" Ino called pulling Sakura away.

"That was…" Naruto began but couldn't finish, he just didn't know how to describe it.

"Terrifying," Neji provided.

"Surprising," Sasuke offered.

"Creepy," Gaara said.

"Yeah those," Naruto said deciding to just go with all three.

The rest of homecoming was peaceful except for the moment Gaara broke someone's nose because they touched his ass. Then they had to keep Neji from killing the guy. Needless to say they had to leave the dance. "That's why I don't go to dances," Gaara said as he sat down on the couch in his and Naruto's house.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Naruto said. Gaara glared at his friend. "Okay maybe it was pure torture."

"Come on Dobe," Sasuke said pulling Naruto up and towards his bedroom.

"But Teme I'm tired," Naruto whined.

"Don't worry I'll do all the work," Sasuke said. Naruto blushed slightly but allowed himself to be pulled into his room.

"So should we go to bed as well?" Neji asked.

Gaara grinned and jumped onto him. "I don't know I kinda like this position," Gaara purred.

"Hmm, me too," Neji said, his hands coming up to kneed Gaara's ass.

Konohamaru ran into Gaara's room and hid under his bed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is the end of Part 3! Please review!**

**Plot for Part 4: Graduation is right around the corner. Neji and Sasuke are starting to get worried because Naruto and Gaara still haven't agreed to moving in with them. Not only that, but Kyuubi and Shukaku are back. Can they graduate and live happily ever after with their loves from the other side of the train tracks? Or was this never meant to be?**


	20. Part 4: Ch 1

**Okay, so here is the first chapter to the fourth and final part to this little story. Please enjoy and do NOT kill me. Oh and I will not be able to do a lot of updating over the next week do to finals. Please be patient for updates during this time. **

**Interested in what I have in the works? Check out my "Coming Soon" listing on my profile.  
><strong>

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 19: Tears of a Diamond

"_I can't," Naruto whispered. "Please stop this."_

_A cold hand reached out and traced along the tear stained cheeks of the small blonde. "You will do this for me Naruto."_

"_Don't make me do this Kyuubi," Naruto pleaded. His eyes were fixated on the gun sitting on the table before him. "It'll hurt."_

"_But it will make you mine," Kyuubi purred. His hand traveled down and pulled Naruto's shirt up. He picked the tattoo gun up from the table and fired it up. A soft whirring sound filled the air as Kyuubi moved the needle closer and closer to Naruto's stomach. "Breathe slowly my pet, it will get better."_

"_Kyuubi," Naruto whimpered as the needle descended closer and closer to his stomach._

"Naruto! Naruto wake up! Naruto!" Red rimmed blue eyes opened to peer up into endless jade pools. "Naruto," Gaara whispered.

"Gaara," Naruto's voice was hoarse from screaming in his sleep. "Oh god." Naruto curled into a ball his hands curling around his stomach.

Gaara wrapped his arms around his crying friend and held him close. "Shh, it was just a dream. Just a dream," Gaara whispered as he rocked the crying blonde. "He isn't here, they aren't here. We are safe." Gaara continued the comforting chant over and over, just as much for him as for Naruto. Eight months, nearly nine have passed since Sasuke and Neji came into their lives and helped rid them of Kyuubi and Shukaku. On the nights those two are over Naruto is free of the nightmares that plague him, but on nights like this when Sasuke is absent Naruto cries out in his sleep, pleading for the pain to end. It tears at Gaara to hear the closest thing to him to cry out. He doesn't dream mainly due to the fact he hardly ever sleeps.

"Sasuke's never asked about it," Naruto finally whispers once he's calm. "He's never brought him up, never brought up the tattoo. He never asks about the past. It's like he's willing to accept it without words."

"He's seen Kyuubi," Gaara whispers back, his hand still traveling through Naruto's hair. "They know what we've been through without having to ask. They accept it."

"Then why are we hesitating to accept them?" Naruto asks. Naruto broke from Gaara's hold and stared at him. "Why are we not opening up to them? Why haven't we accepted their offer?"

Gaara's eyes fell to the floor. "Do you think they would understand if we told them? If we told them that we already have a place to go to in Suna. That we've been buying a house there for years."

"Yes!" Naruto said. "I do think they would. I think they would be willing to move in with us! They want to!"

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment, "Fine." Naruto looked at him a small smile playing out on his face. "We will tell them and see if they will move in with us when we leave." Naruto nodded.

xXx Neji's Room xXx

"Why haven't they accepted our offer?" Sasuke asked pacing back and forth.

"Maybe they have a reason," Neji said hoping to calm his frantic friend.

"Graduation is in less than two weeks!" Sasuke hissed.

Neji sighed. This wasn't the first time the subject of Gaara and Naruto reluctance to answer them had come up. They had breached the topic many times, and every time their boyfriends clam up. Their eyes show they want to say something but they never do. In truth Neji is just as worried about it as Sasuke. He wants nothing more than to be with Gaara, to hold him every night and wake up with him in the morning. Neji tilts his head back and stares up at the ceiling. He knows those two have a difficult past, but they want to give them a future that isn't cloud in pain.

"I just want to see him smile without sadness," Sasuke finally said.

His sudden words snapped Neji out of his thoughts. He smiled at his friend, "I know. I want the same thing." Suddenly Neji's phone rang causing him to jump. Neji quickly scrambled to pick it up knowing who it is instantly thanks to the song being played, 'Lord's of Salem' the first solo act Neji saw Gaara dance. "Gaara?" Neji said into the phone.

"_Naruto needs Sasuke, and I need you now,"_ Gaara whispered into the phone. Despite the whisper there was a frantic edge to his voice. A loud crash was heard and a dog yelp followed. "_Hurry!"_

The line went dead. "Gaara? GAARA!"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to get to their house. NOW!" Neji said jumping up. Sasuke didn't even bother asking for details. They rushed out of the room, down the halls, through the house, into the garage, and jumped into Neji's car. In less than a minute after the strange phone call Neji was tearing out of the Hyuuga estate heading for town. "Gaara's voice sound panicked," Neji said as he drove. "I heard what sounded like a breaking window. Then I heard Konohamaru yelp."

"You don't think?" Sasuke asked unable to finish the question. The mere idea that perhaps those two had returned after all this time. Sasuke's mouth ran dry and his heart froze in his chest. He quickly pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He only knew one person who he could call in the event that Kyuubi and Shukaku were at Naruto and Gaara's.

"Hello," Itachi's voice came over the line.

"I need Kisame's help," Sasuke said quickly. "I think Kyuubi and Shukaku are attacking Naruto and Gaara."

"We will meet you there," Itachi said cutting the line.

"Their coming," Sasuke said putting his phone away. Over the year Kisame had come to care for Naruto and Gaara treating them like younger brothers. He came from a similar background. He understood them in a way neither Neji nor Sasuke could. He would murder Kyuubi and Shukaku if they had touched them.

xXx Naruto and Gaara's House xXx

Konohamaru was unconscious in the corner, his chest slowly rising and falling the only sign that the dog was still alive. He had tried to protect his masters as the two older men broke in. Kyuubi had gotten in a lucky hit on the dog and knocked him out. Gaara and Naruto were holed up in the bathroom trying desperately praying Sasuke and Neji arrived. They could have called the cops, but they knew it would have done no good. Not on this end of town.

"Come out of there you two," Kyuubi's voice purred. "We just want to talk."

"Go away!" Naruto shouted. "Leave us the fuck alone!"

"Now, now Naruto you know better than to fight me," Kyuubi cooed. His eyes were dilated and he had a strange smile on his face. "Open the door Naruto."

"Fuck off!" Naruto snarled.

Kyuubi's red eyes darkened. "Open this fucking door now you useless bitch!"

"Kyuubi calm down," Shukaku's deep voice drifted through the door. His yellow eyes were in the same state as Kyuubi's. The large dark haired male strode over to the bathroom door. "We can break this thing down. He pulled his fist back and slammed it through the door. Naruto and Gaara yelped as they saw the meaty fist.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he positioned himself in front of Gaara. Gaara couldn't fight Shukaku. He had been conditioned by the man to not fight back. Naruto on the other had was pissed. He was more than happy to let his inner rage boil and unleash. The second the door opened Naruto's foot met Shukaku's nose. A loud holler of pain split the air and the man fell backwards. Kyuubi stepped forward Gaara intercepted him. He couldn't fight Shukaku but he sure as hell could take on the other redhead.

Just as the four boys faced off, their rage rising and seething, two cars pulled up in front of the house.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice called out as he jumped from Neji's car.

"Gaara!" Neji's voice was frantic. The two boys came through the front door. Their eyes landing on the two men responsible for all the past pain that coursed through their loves. "Bastard!" Neji snarled.

Shukaku smiled upon seeing the Hyuuga who had taken his little toy. He reached behind him and pulled out a gun. "Neji!" Gaara screamed.

"No Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he saw his raven lover push his friend out of the way.

"Enough!" Everyone froze as Kisame walked into the house, his cold eyes trained on Shukaku who was still pointing a gun at the two teens. "Put the gun boy," Kisame ordered. "You don't have what it takes to pull that trigger so I advice you put it down."

"Who the hell are you?" Shukaku snarled.

Kisame smiled, his sharp pointed teeth glinting in the light. "Name's Kisame, a member of Akatsuki," his said raising his right shirt sleeve and revealing a red cloud tattoo. "Now how about you get out of here before I kill each of you for touch these two boys."

Shukaku and Kyuubi scrambled. Neji and Sasuke bolted for Gaara and Naruto wrapping them up in their arms. Kisame watched closely as the two men got into their vehicle and drove off. He then turned to Itachi and walked over to the dog in the corner. "How is he?" they heard Naruto's voice ask.

"He'll be fine," Itachi said stroking the dog's fur. "Just asleep."

"Thank god," Naruto murmured burring his face in Sasuke's shoulder. He was shaking and tears were flowing from his eyes. Sasuke just held him close trying desperately to sooth him. Neji was doing the same with Gaara, except Gaara was crying. He was still shaking and holding onto Neji like a lifeline.

After nearly twenty minutes Naruto and Gaara pulled out of Sasuke and Neji's grip. They exchanged glances then said the words they never wanted to say. But they couldn't put them at risk. Kyuubi and Shukaku were back, and apparently held a grudge against their lovers. Steeling their nerves Naruto and Gaara said, "Break up with us."

Neji and Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?" they asked unable to process what had just left their mouths.

"You can't be with us!" Naruto said. "You aren't safe."

"Please understand," Gaara pleaded.

"The hell I will," Neji snarled. "I could care less about those rats!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Gaara screamed. "Just leave! Stay away. Stay out of our lives!"

Kisame and Itachi watched from behind Sasuke and Neji as Gaara finally cried. Naruto wrapped his arms around him. "I was right, we belong to different worlds," Naruto whispered, but everyone heard it. "Our world isn't yours. Guess we can't overcome the train tracks that separates us after all."

"Naruto you don't believe that!" Sasuke pleaded. He felt like his heart was crushing. Naruto wasn't looking at him. He was just holding onto Gaara who was crying, they both were. "Naruto."

"Leave, you can't be a part of our worlds," Naruto whispered. There was a beast ripping his heart to shreds inside his chest. Sasuke's life had been put into danger because of them and their past. Naruto would do anything to prevent that. "Leave!" He shouted when he saw Sasuke step toward him.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was broken, lost.

"Gaara, please," Neji tried again. "Gaara I love you."

Gaara sobbed into Naruto's shoulder. "I love you too," Gaara responded turning his face to look at Neji. "So please before I have to watch you get hurt because of me, leave!"

Kisame stepped forward and grabbed both of Sasuke and Neji's arms. "Let's go," he said. He knew what Gaara and Naruto were trying to do. It was wrong but he understood.

"No let go!" Sasuke yelled trying to free himself. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned his back, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Let go Kisame!" Neji pulled trying to reach out to Gaara. "Gaara!"

Gaara turned his head away and held onto Naruto.

Itachi stepped forward and whispered in their ears, "You're killing their souls by doing this."

"It's better than watching them die for real," Naruto whispered.

"As long as they are alive and safe," Gaara whispers.

"Fine," Itachi said walking out of the house. He closes the door and helps Kisame get them into the vehicle. Itachi drives Neji's car. Kisame drives his hummer with the two now crying teens.

The second the sound of the cars driving away reaches their ears Naruto and Gaara's legs give out. They fall to the floor tears like diamonds falling from their eyes. Iruka had been right, only another diamond could reach them. Too bad even diamonds could be crush under too much pressure.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**DO NOT KILL ME! This is not the end! There is more to come I promise! **

**Please review!**


	21. Part 4: Ch 2

**Okay so I decided I should probably get this chapter out before you all murder me. Considering half of the reviews on the last chapter consisted of death threats I'm guessing that it's a really good possibility. Anyways before I start on the story I wish to declare something. Ahem, **_**Gnomeo and Juliet**_** is an evil movie and gnomes should be destroyed! **

**Voice: Feel better?**

**Me: Yes, yes I do.**

**Oh and I just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers! As of the last chapter this story broke the 100 review mark. It is only the second of my stories to do that! You guys are awesome! ***whispers* But you're losing to SoulMaka fans in enthusiasm. *whispers***  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Zee **

**Disclaimer: You all know I do NOT own Naruto. **

Chapter 20: The Plan

Sasuke slammed his head against the steering wheel of his car. "God I hope this works," Sasuke prayed. "If it doesn't Itachi is going to be missing a boyfriend."

A soft knock on his window made him look up and he saw Neji standing there. Sighing Sasuke got of his Shelby and leaned against it. "You look terrible," Neji said.

"So do you," Sasuke replied.

Both boys looked at each other then sighed. This utterly sucked! They had finally gotten their hands on something they actually wanted just to have it run away from them. Okay so Naruto and Gaara didn't run away, more like pushed them away. They each groaned. The weekend had been brutal. Every time they tried to call their boyfriends the line went dead. It wasn't that their phones were off it was that their calls were being ignored. "This had better work," Neji growled.

"Well if it doesn't we can always kill Kisame," Sasuke whispered.

"I agree," Neji said.

Both boys smirked and replayed the plan in their heads. It was easy actually, they watched Gaara and Naruto from a distance to make sure nothing happened to them. Kisame was dealing with Kyuubi and Shukaku. This had come up when Neji and Sasuke had once again tried to get away from Itachi and Kisame and get back to Naruto and Gaara.

"_Let go Itachi," Sasuke growled as he attempted to get free from his brother._

"_No," Itachi snapped. "Will you at least calm down and think this over."_

"_Calm down! Calm down he says," Sasuke remarked sarcastically. "Sure I'll calm down, as soon as I have my blonde back! And not a fucking minute sooner."_

"_Same here," Neji retorted trying to pry his arm away from Kisame's death grip. "I'm not going to just accept this!"_

"_We're not saying you should," Itachi said with a surprised look on his face. That caused both senior high schoolers to stop squirming. Itachi sighed, "Listen Naruto and Gaara have a reason for doing this. Ever think about that?" Neji and Sasuke shook their heads 'no'. Itachi wanted to growl. "Okay they don't want either of you two to get hurt, meaning they think Kyuubi and Shukaku are more after you two then them."_

_Kisame released the two no longer fighting teens and walked over to Itachi. He was about to wrap his arms around him when he thought better of it. "Okay so here is how we are going to play this out. You two aren't going to leave Naruto and Gaara alone at school. Stay near them at all times. Make it clear that you do not in any way accept the break up. Outside of school follow them, but don't let them know you are."_

"_What about those two morons?" Sasuke asked meaning Shukaku and Kyuubi._

_Kisame smirked. "I'll take care of them." Then Itachi suddenly pulled Kisame away with a strange expression on his face._

The loud purr of motorcycle engines snapped Sasuke and Neji out of their memories, before they could delve deeper into what it was Kisame and Itachi had done after they left. The two dark haired teens turned and watched as the Harleys pulled into the parking lot. They watched as Gaara and Naruto dismounted, and removed their helmets. Neji and Sasuke had to grip the side of their cars to keep themselves from rushing over there and taking them into their arms and kissing them senseless.

Of course then they remembered that they were supposed to make it well known they didn't accept the break up. With corresponding smirks the two teens approached Naruto and Gaara. Before the redhead and blonde had a chance to so much as think twice Neji and Sasuke were wrapping them up in their arms and kissing them deeply.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt two arms encase him. He felt heaven wash over him when Sasuke's lips covered his. Naruto couldn't even fight it, he moaned and leaned into the lip lock. Then he reached up and slammed his fist against Sasuke's face. "I told you it was over!" Naruto bit out.

Gaara allowed his tongue to sneak into Neji's mouth then guided it back into his. Before Neji could map out the ever familiar area Gaara bit down hard. Neji yelped and pulled away. Gaara kicked Neji's instep and turned away from him. "Stay away from me," Gaara demanded.

The two teens walked towards the school hand in hand. Neji and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. There was no way in hell those two were together. In the months they had been dating Naruto and Gaara they had figured one thing out. Those two see each other as siblings. There was no way they could possibly be sexually attracted to the other. Deciding to call them on their obvious bluff Sasuke and Neji ran after them, no where near ready to give up.

xXx Kisame xXx

"So you're telling me this Kyuubi and Shukaku have been hounding my little cousin huh?" Sasori asked leaning back in the restaurant booth. The man had dull red hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black v-neck long sleeve shirt with dark wash blue jeans. Sitting next to him was a blonde with long hair tied up in a pony tail, his bangs covered half his face. The blonde was wearing a blue tank top and white jeans.

"Sure am," Kisame said with a small smile. "I just thought you two would like to know that someone has been bothering Gaara-kun." Kisame went to stand up, then paused as if remembering something. "Oh and I know for a fact he broke into Gaara and Naruto's house a couple days back and threatened them with a gun."

The killing aura that surrounded Sasori made Kisame want to squeal like a little girl. He couldn't wait to see what the senior member of Akatsuki did to those two. Personally he hoped it had something to do with Deidara's "art". Something like blowing Shukaku's monster truck sky high would be fun.

"Thank you Kisame, I'm sure I can handle it from here," Sasori remarked his eyes narrow.

"No problem," Kisame said waving goodbye. He was just paying his bill when he looked over his shoulder to see Sasori sucking on Deidara's neck. _'So he handles his stress with sex, no wonder Deidara is always irritating him.'_

xXx Konoha High xXx

Naruto and Gaara were pissed, livid, beyond angry! Why wouldn't Sasuke and Neji take a fucking hint! They didn't want them around. Okay that was the biggest lie ever, but who the fuck cares. It was for their own good that they stay away. There was no way they could allow anything to happen to either of them. Gaara was about to throw something at the smirking duo when his cell phone went off. Naruto stood up and that moment and went to the bathroom, Sasuke following.

"Hello?" Gaara said answering the ringing device.

"_Hello cousin,"_ Sasori's voice came over the phone.

"Sasori? What the hell are you calling me for?" Gaara asked shock clear in his voice.

"_I was just wondering where I could possibly find this Shukaku and Kyuubi I've heard so much about from Kisame,"_ Sasori remarked as if he hadn't just basically asked Gaara to sign someone's death certificate.

"Um, how do you know about that?" Gaara asked.

"_I just told you, Kisame told me_," Sasori stated_. "Now cousin tell me where I can find them, so I can kill them."_

Yep definitely just signed someone's death certificate. Gaara looked across the table his heart jumping a little as he locked eyes with Neji. If Sasori and Deidara handled Shukaku and Kyuubi then he could be with Neji again. Naruto could be with Sasuke as well! Deciding it was the right thing to do Gaara said, "They work at the peers, dock nine."

"_Thank you cousin,"_ Sasori said. _"Yo they work at the docks puppet, put away the fucking C-4! No you can't take the TNT_!" Gaara's eyes widened as he listened to his cousin tell Deidara what he couldn't bring. Funny how none of the things listed were guns or knives, but all of them seemed to be plastic explosives of some kind_. "Anyways thank you cousin. Oh and a little advice, never let the best fuck of your life get away."_

Gaara sat up straight as a board at that. "Don't tell me that's the only reason you're still with Deidara?"

Gaara heard a dry laugh, "_Oh no. I love that little freak, but that is also why he's the best I've ever had_." With that Sasori hung up.

"Gaara, who was that?" Naruto asked sitting down next to his best friend. Gaara looked over and realized Naruto's lips looked bruised.

'_Sasuke caught him again_,' Gaara smirked. "Sasori."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What did Sasori want?"

"Information on Kyuubi and Shukaku," Gaara said with a shrug.

"Did you give it to him?" Naruto asked. His answer was a truly evil smile from Gaara.

"I want what I want," Gaara said his eyes drifting to Neji. He absently noted that Sasuke was favoring his right shoulder. Yes he wanted Neji, and if it meant serving those two snakes up on a platter to his homicidal cousin to have him Gaara was going to do it.

"Perfect," Naruto returned Gaara's smirk. Gaara looked over to Naruto with a shocked expression. Naruto just continued to smirk. He was soon going to get to apologize to Sasuke for all his new bruises. Naruto was going to enjoy it greatly. But first they had to make sure that Kyuubi and Shukaku were out of the picture for good before getting close to Neji and Sasuke again.

Sasuke and Neji watched as Naruto and Gaara' lips curved up into satisfied evil smirks. It would have been frightening to anyone else but to them it was a huge turn on. The two wrapped the feet around their chair legs to keep themselves in place. They figured Naruto and Gaara wouldn't appreciate being taken in the school cafeteria.

xXx Sasori and Deidara xXx

A sleek black Jaguar parked in front of dock nine and two men got out. As if they owned the place they walked down the dock until they found a man with black hair and yellow eyes, and a man with red hair and red eyes.

"Excuse me are you two Shukaku and Kyuubi?" Sasori asked.

Shukaku turned, his eyebrow raised. "Depends on whose asking."

Sasori resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the over used phrase. "I would like to ask you if you two are interested in joining up with a couple friends of mine. We could use some strong guys like you."

Sasori flashed the red cloud mark on his arm and looked at the tall man. He was not at all intimidated by his size. In Sasori's experience the taller a man was the harder he fell. And this man was a long ways from the ground. Shukaku smirked, this was perfect. "Sure what did you have in mind?"

"Let's talk somewhere else," Sasori said leading the way back to his car. When his back was turned he let a plotting smile adorn his lips. This was going smoothly. First he would get them in the car, drive to a secluded place, then introduce them to Deidara's more thrilling hobbies. Oh yes there wasn't going to be a piece of these two men left when they were done with them.

xXx Kiba and Shino xXx

It was awkward and neither could understand why. Those four had practically been fucking each other with their eyes all day, but every time Sasuke and Neji made an actual move they got physically reprimanded for it. It was just weird. Kiba cuddled closer as he watched Gaara push Neji away after a heated make out session. Whatever was going on, Naruto and Gaara sure were having a hell of a time fighting it.

"I'm glad I have you," Kiba said looking up at Shino.

"Me too," Shino said leaning down to kiss Kiba.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well it wasn't a cliffhanger, of sorts.**

**Voice: What the hell are you talking about? That was a huge flipping cliffhanger! What is Deidara and Sasori going to do to Kyuubi and Shukaku? When are Neji and Sasuke going to get their ukes back? And why the hell did you end this chapter with Shino and Kiba?**

**Me: I don't plan to answer any of those except the last one. I ended it with them because I need some fluff.**

**Voice: You're crazy.**

**Me: Yes, yes I am. Anyways please review!**


	22. Part 4: Ch 3

**Okay I am now going to deliver probably the most happily sadistic chapter of my life! (so far). Please enjoy.**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rating: M (blood, YAY! Oh and Lemons!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *pouts***

Chapter 21: Pop Goes the Flesh

Kyuubi and Shukaku woke up tied to chairs, back to back in the middle of a sand pit, with a car a little off to the side. They couldn't even remember going to sleep. The pair ran through their memory and replayed the last couple of hours. They went to work, ended up having to patch a hole in a boat, then a man with dull red hair came up to them. He had a blonde with him. The redhead had offered them a chance to join Akatsuki. They remembered following the duo to a car, then nothing.

"You awake, un?" a cheerful voice called. Kyuubi and Shukaku looked up saw the blonde from earlier grinning at them. His face was like a child at Christmas who was just told he could unwrap his presents early. "You feeling okay?"

Both men leaned away from the hyper ball of energy next to them. "Deidara you're scaring them," said Sasori as he walked up to them. He wrapped his arms around his energetic blonde and kissed his neck. Lifting his head he grinned at the tied men. "Have a nice rest? Good. Now I think it's about time we got down to business."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyuubi. He wasn't liking the look in this guy's eyes.

"I mean your punishment for messing with my sweet little cousin Gaara and his friend Naruto," Sasori explained. "You see it has come to my attention that you two have been… harassing them for some time." Sasori paused and watched as color started to seep out of the pair's faces. "So I'm going to let my little detonator happy angel here play with you for a while."

Deidara smiled and jumped up and down a little. "We just wanted to get back what was ours," Shukaku said.

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "I'm fairly certain we both know that's bullshit. Gaara is with someone by the name of Neji Hyuuga if I'm not mistaken." Shukaku growled low in his throat. Sasori sighed, "Dei, how about you show them what you have in store for them?"

"Okay Sasori-dana," Deidara said. He rushed out of Sasori's arms and towards the open trunk of their car. There were some sounds signifying he was rummaging around for something. "Found it!" he said happily. He came skipping back over and held up a tire pump. Shukaku and Kyuubi looked at the red cylinder trying to figure out what the supposedly detonator happy blonde was going to do with it. "Dana said I couldn't blow you up, so I'm going to make you go pop, or parts of you."

They watched with growing horror as Deidara attached a needle, much like an IV, to the pump. They didn't even know that you could find an attachment for something like that! Deidara moved to Shukaku first. The black haired man struggled against his bonds as Deidara reached for his hand. "Don't struggle," Sasori said holding his hand still.

"What the fuck do you guys think you are doing?" Kyuubi demanded unable to see what was going on behind him.

"Just be patient, you're next," Sasori said with childlike glee.

Deidara slipped the needle under Shukaku's fingernail causing the larger man to holler in pain. Deidara just continued to smile as he moved to start pumping the handle on the tire pump. Shukaku's eyes widened as he felt his finger slowly become bloated with the air that was being forced into it. "Stop!" Shukaku screamed.

"No, this is what you get for messing with my cousin," Sasori said as he watched with an impassive face.

Shukaku's screams only rose in intensity as his skin continued to expand. Then a loud sickening pop filled the area and Shukaku's painfilled cries rang out. "Oops, I forgot to get a raincoat," Deidara chirped as blood splattered and rained down on him, Sasori, Shukaku, and the surrounding area. "Oh well," Deidara easily removed the needle from the bloody mess and moved around the chairs to face Kyuubi. "Your turn, un!"

Kyuubi's face paled and he screamed as he tried in vain to get away from the approaching pain.

xXx Gaara and Naruto xXx

Gaara parked his bike and climbed off to open the gate. Naruto pulled up to the garage and opened it up. After a while both boys had moved the bikes into the garage and closed the large sliding door. Walking along the path they opened the door and let Konohamaru out. The dog parked happily and ran around them a couple times before darting off to the side yard.

Moving into the house neither closed the door. It was warm enough now to not have to keep the house locked up at all times. "What time do you have to work tonight?" Naruto asked as he moved into his room.

"Not until 8," Gaara answered from his room.

"Okay, so what are we going to do for dinner?" the blonde asked walking out of his room and sitting down on the couch.

"How about spaghetti?" Gaara suggested.

"That sounds good," Naruto said turning on the TV and leaning back.

Gaara lifted an eyebrow. "Get up, you're helping me," Gaara ordered.

Naruto blinked, shrugged, and stood up. He followed Gaara into the kitchen and helped him start dinner.

xXx Sasuke and Neji xXx

"_Are they in their house"_ Neji asked.

Sasuke peered out his car window and watched as Konohamaru ran inside the still open door. "Yeah they are," Sasuke said into his cell phone. "You said Gaara goes to work at 8 right?"

"_According to his schedule,"_ Neji responded. Sasuke heard some shuffling on the other end of the phone. "_Once he leaves you have to make sure nothing happens to Naruto_."

"I'm aware of that," Sasuke snarled. "Wait," Sasuke said as he watched a car pull up in front of Naruto's house. "Someone's here."

"_Do you know who it is?"_ Neji asked.

"No," Sasuke replied. Sasuke watched as a redhead and blonde got out of the car and walked through the gate. He saw Konohamaru run out of the house and greet the pair. The pitbull's tail was wagging happily and he was jumping up onto them. "Konohamaru seems to know them though," Sasuke said.

Sasuke continued to observe as Naruto walked out and smiled at the two new arrivals. The raven growled as he watched _his_ blonde hug the other blonde and redhead. The three of them talked for awhile before Naruto motioned for them to follow him inside. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, '_What the hell is that dobe doing?_'

"_Sasuke? You still there?"_ Neji's voice came through the microphone causing Sasuke to snap out of his anger.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Sasuke said. "Naruto apparently knows the new arrivals."

"_Okay, I'll be there in a minute_," Neji said.

"Got it," Sasuke responded. The line went dead shortly after. Sasuke slipped his phone into his pocket and waited for Neji to arrive. His black eyes remained locked onto Naruto's open front door.

xXx Inside Naruto and Gaara's House xXx

"He's still sitting there," Deidara said looking out the front window.

Gaara and Naruto sighed. When Sasori and Deidara showed up Naruto had noticed Sasuke's Shelby parked a couple houses down. Really what would it take to make those two keep a distance? Of course if what Sasori had told Gaara was true then there was no really reason to keep Neji and Sasuke at a distance anymore. Naruto moved to the front door and leaned on the door jam. He smiled when he saw the Shelby still parked in the same place two houses down. "I think I'm going to say hi to my overprotective teme," Naruto said over his shoulder.

"You do that," Deidara chirped.

"Naruto," Gaara lifted a nonexistent eyebrow. "If you see Neji tell him I would like to speak with him."

Naruto smiled and gave Gaara thumbs up, "Will do!" Naruto pushed off the door jam and walked toward the gate. He quickly opened it, stepped through, then closed it. With one last glance at his house Naruto walked down the sidewalk to Sasuke's car.

Sasuke's eyes slowly got wider and wider with each step Naruto took towards him. The blonde's hips were swaying ever so slightly causing Sasuke's mouth to go dry and his penis to stand at attention, fast! Naruto came to a stop right next to Sasuke passenger window. The blonde leaned down and tapped on the tinted glass. Quickly Sasuke rolled the window down. "Can I help you with something teme?" Naruto purred.

Sasuke swallowed several times before finding his voice again. "Yeah you could go for a ride with me." Naruto smiled and opened the car door. Getting in, he buckled up, closed the door, and looked over to Sasuke expectantly.

"Where to?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke was having a hard time concentrating considering the blonde in the seat next to him was dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a tight orange shirt. The outfit left little to the imagination and it didn't help Sasuke could easily fill in the gaps. "I was thinking somewhere secluded," Sasuke announced still unable to take his eyes off of Naruto. He really couldn't believe the blonde was in his car, and after spending the entire day getting pushed away!

"Well then I know a secluded beach we could go to," Naruto said.

"Sounds good." Sasuke finally ripped his eyes away from Naruto's enticing body and started his car up. Within seconds they were flying down the road headed for the coast.

"Oh call Neji and tell him Gaara wants to see him," Naruto instructed. Sasuke dug out his phone and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto just shrugged and typed a texted. He pressed send then leaned over to put the phone back in Sasuke's pocket. Naruto's hand slipped into Sasuke's jeans, his fingers brushing against Sasuke's already responding member. "Somebody's anxious," Naruto husked into Sasuke's ear.

"I'm driving Naru," Sasuke managed to get out. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or devastated that Naruto pulled away after that with no argument.

They continued to drive, Naruto giving directions on how to get to the secluded beach. Sasuke drove down the cliff face drive and parked the vehicle. He unbuckled his seat belt and met Naruto's eager lips. Naruto's hands went into Sasuke's hair, his fingers tangling around the raven locks. Their mouths opened and their tongues clashed. Sasuke's hands were already trying to get Naruto's shirt off. Naruto tried to move closer but the gear shift got in the way. "Back seat," Naruto growled.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he pushed Naruto back towards his seat, effectively breaking the kiss, got out of the car, walked around the hood, yanked the passenger side door open, and dragged Naruto out. "I missed this," Sasuke husked as he crashed his lips to Naruto's again. It had only been about four days since he last fucked the blonde senseless and he was presently starving to be inside him again.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's hands kneed his jean clad ass. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the car and rubbed their clothed erections together. "Ah, Sasuke."

Sasuke was running on pure instinct at this point. The sounds coming from Naruto were driving him to push further. His hands came to the front of Naruto's jeans and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Grabbing the hem he pulled both Naruto's pants and boxers down. Sasuke growled low in his throat at the sight of Naruto exposed to him. "Turn around now," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto's eyes were half lidded, Sasuke had never been so rough with him before and honestly he liked it. "But the sand," Naruto started to complain but Sasuke just bit the junction of his neck and shoulder cutting him off. Naruto's knees buckled when he felt Sasuke's hand stroke him. Naruto somehow spun around and braced his hands on Sasuke's car.

Sasuke admired the view of Naruto's bare ass for a moment. Reaching out he cupped one cheek, then the other. Squeezing light he massaged the round flesh causing small whines to escaped Naruto. Sasuke smirked and dropped to his knees. He parted Naruto and licked along his blonde's entrance. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's tongue tease him. He whimpered softly and thrust his hips back to allow Sasuke better access to him. Sasuke hummed in delight and continued his preparation of the blonde. He wasn't going to stretch him, just lubricate him. Sasuke wanted to punish Naruto after all.

Deciding Naruto was wet enough Sasuke pulled away and stood up. His fingers worked at the front of his own jeans and quickly freed himself. Leaning over Naruto's trembling body Sasuke purred in the blonde's ear, "I'm going to make you scream so loud your throat will go raw. I going to thrust into so hard you won't be able to even think about leaving me again." The entire time he spoke of the sinful and brutal promises his tip was rubbing against Naruto's entrance.

Naruto let out a low whine with each promise before finally breaking. "Sasuke please, I'll do anything so please enter me!" Sasuke smirked and did just that. He parted Naruto's cheeks again and slammed into the tight heat of his lover. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed both from pain and pleasure. Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to adjust. He pulled out to the tip then slammed back in. "Gawd… Sasuke!... Nnn no more… more!"

Sasuke laughed, his chest rumbling against Naruto's back. He leaned in and captured Naruto's ear between his teeth. "Which his is it dobe?" Sasuke asked.

He thrust hard, intentionally missing Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto cried with indignation at being denied the pleasure he so desperately wanted. "More! I want more," Naruto clarified.

"Gladly," Sasuke purred. He pulled out and took aim. Thrusting back in he hit the spot Naruto wanted attention on with deadly accuracy. Soon even the sound of the crashing waves on the beach was drowned out by Naruto's voice calling out for his lover and the sounds of their bodies moving against each other.

"Sasuke, close… please… nnn," Naruto moaned. Sasuke reached his arm around and grasped Naruto's highly neglected and weeping erection. He started to pump the swollen member in time with his thrust causing a whole new set of calls to escape the blonde. Naruto's knees started to give out so Sasuke braced himself to hold him up more. Soon the tightening in both their stomachs was too much and they both came.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he released.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned, his face buried in Naruto's sweat damp sunshine hair, and releasing deep inside his blonde. The two collapsed into the sand, Sasuke holding Naruto close. The raven trailed kisses along Naruto's shoulder and up his neck. "Sorry for being rough, but I just couldn't hold back," Sasuke whispered feeling bad for hurting Naruto. And he knew he had.

"It's okay," Naruto said. "You know I never believed people when they said make-up sex is hot, but that was mind blowing."

Sasuke felt a bad premonition coming on. His arms tightened around Naruto's middle, "You aren't leaving me again. I barely controlled myself the last time. Who knows what I'll do if you try this again."

Naruto just laughed. "Don't worry," he said leaning into Sasuke's body. "I don't plan to be separated from you ever again."

xXx Naruto and Gaara's House xXx

Neji parked his car in front of the house and got out. Konohamaru instantly met him at the gate. Neji patted the brendal's head before looking up and meeting Gaara's jade eyes. "Come in," Gaara said from the front door.

Neji opened the gate and followed Gaara into the house. There sitting on the couch was Sasoir and Deidara. "We need to talk," the older redhead declared looking up and locking eyes with Neji.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Review!**

**Voice: Wait, WHAT? You're stopping it there?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Voice: WHY?**

**Me: Because, Sasuke and Naruto got their own make up chapter. It's only right that Gaara and Neji have their own make up chapter.**

**Voice: … okay fine, I'll agree with you there.**

**Me: YAY! Anyways reviews make chapters appear, so review and I'll give you all Neji and Gaara's chapter tomorrow!**


	23. Part 4: Ch 4

**Hello my readers, both loyal and just the followers of this particular story. So some of you may have read or are reading "Summer Love Now Year Round". This is my attempt at writing fluff, which I have been told I have absolutely no talent for according to my greatest supporter and harshest critic. As my more loyal readers can attest to aliendroid, author not-so-extraordinaire, does NOT write fluff, especially the pink sugary kind. But I'm damned determined to write some anyways! Even if it kills me, which it might… Oh don't worry this chapter won't be pink and fluffy. It might be a little sweet, but not pink and fluffy. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rating: M (another lemon)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Zee is a freeloader.**

Chapter 22: Back Together

"We need to talk."

Neji looked down at the sitting older redhead and wondered why he had an urge to flee. This guy was nowhere near as intimidating as Temari and Kankuro physically, yet for some reason he had the urge to run, get back in his car, and drive to the ends of the earth and then some. Realizing he was acting like a ninny* Neji straightened his back and moved further into the small house. He walked over to one of the recliners and sat down. Gaara, to Neji's pleasure, sat on the arm of the recliner draping one arm over Neji's shoulders. Neji reached over and wrapped one of his own arms around Gaara's waist figuring if his fiery redhead was initiating contact he wouldn't get killed for touching back.

"What do you want with _my_ Neji?" asked Gaara looking over to his older cousin. Neji couldn't help but be happy. Gaara was calling him 'my Neji' again, that was a good thing.

"I don't particularly want anything with your man," Sasori said his eyes sizing the Hyuuga up. "I just want to get some facts straight."

"What facts might those be?" asked Neji. He wasn't too sure what the relationship between his Gaara and this other redhead was but he was pretty certain that the two were related.

"First introductions," Sasori said. "I'm Sasori, Gaara's cousin. This is Deidara. I would normally say keep your hands off of him he's mine, but considering how possessively you're holding onto Gaara I won't bother."

Neji raised an eyebrow. '_Didn't you already say it though?_'

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Get on with it Sasori. I thought you didn't like to make people wait?"

Sasori smirked at his cousin's obvious urge to rush this and kick them out. "Oh am I making you late for something?" Sasori asked.

'_Yeah me getting laid!_' Gaara nearly yelled but held it in. "I haven't been able to speak with Neji for a while and you are bothering us," Gaara opted to say instead.

"Oh I see, well then I will make this quick," Sasori stated. "Kisame tells me that you and a friend of yours, Sasuke Uchiha, helped keep Gaara and Naruto safe for a while. I wanted to say thank you. And to inform you that you need not worry about Shukaku and Kyuubi ever again."

Neji's eyes widened, "Why is that?"

Sasori smiled and turned his attention to the blonde sitting next to him. "Dei show him the pictures."

"Okay Dana," Deidara chirped. He reached into a bag at his side and pulled out an envelope.

Neji took it with a little unease. If Kisame had handed the job over to these two then he was scared to see what was inside the vanilla pouch. Opening it up, against his better judgment, Neji pulled out the pictures and almost instantly felt the need to vomit. The first picture was of a person's hands, the fingers were blown apart was if they had erupted because of some great internal force. Quickly Neji flipped the picture only to be met with the sight of another picture of disintegrated fingers. Neji quickly flipped to the next picture and again wished he hadn't. He wasn't sure what he was looking at anymore, there was so much blood and exposed muscle and bone. Paling Neji placed the photos back into the envelope and handed it back to the smiling blonde.

"If you ever hurt Gaara, or if your friend ever hurts Naruto the same thing will be done to you," Sasori informed Neji with cold eyes.

At this Neji glared at the older redhead. "Even without the visual threat I would still never hurt Gaara. He means far too much to me." Neji turned and gave the younger redhead a weak glare. "Besides he's the one who tried to leave me."

Gaara had the decency to look ashamed of his actions. He bent down and nuzzled Neji's neck affectionately. "I'll make it up to you," Gaara purred into Neji's ear. Neji had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning. Man he had missed having Gaara so close to him… willingly and without getting hit for it.

"I believe that is our cue to leave Dana," Deidara said standing up. "Let us know if you need anything Gaara."

"Will do Deidara," Gaara said between the light kisses he was presently placing on Neji's neck causing the taller teen to shiver. "Now get lost both of you."

"Okay, have fun," Sasori remarked. "Come on Dei." Sasori wrapped on arm around the blonde, his hand squeezing his ass as he did so, and led him out of the house. "I'm closing this door," Sasori announced.

"Thank you," Gaara responded.

Neji watched as the two Akatsuki members left the house. The second the door was closed he reached over and pulled Gaara onto his lap so the smaller teen was straddling him. Gaara let out a small surprised yelp but didn't protest the change in position, or Neji's mouth claiming his roughly. Actually Gaara leaned into the kiss opening his own mouth up to allow Neji's tongue in. Their tongues met and intertwined. As their tongues battled for dominance Gaara rocked his hips gently causing a hiss to escape Neji. Liking the reaction Gaara repeated the action.

Neji broke the kiss and traveled down to Gaara's throat. He trailed fiery kisses along Gaara's jaw line, neck, collar bone and shoulder. Moving back towards Gaara's neck he bit down on the junction between the two causing a pleasured groan to escape the redhead rocking against him. "Mine," Neji growled out.

Gaara smirked, Neji was so possessive sometimes, and he loved it! Gaara looked down and locked his lust filled jade eyes with Neji's passion filled lilac ones. "Yes Neji," Gaara answered, "I'm yours. That hasn't and won't change."

Neji reached up and pulled Gaara down for a tender kiss that quickly turned demanding. The brunet's hands went for the base of Gaara's shirt and quickly yanked it up and off, breaking the kiss long enough to rid Gaara of the material. While Neji was removing him of his shirt Gaara was removing Neji of his. Bare chested they locked their lips together again. Gaara moaned as he felt Neji's fingers tease his nipples. Wanting to even the playing field he rocked his hips again causing his pale eyed lover to release a moan of his own as their jean clad erection rub against the other.

Wanting more of the delicious friction Neji's hands traveled from Gaara's chest to his ass. Grabbing hold of the denim covered flesh Neji pushed Gaara further against him. Gaara let out a pleased groan as he buried his hands in Neji's hair. "Mm Neji… room now…nmn need you-ah inside mmh me," Gaara moaned into the kiss.

With his hands still on Gaara's ass Neji stood up from the recliner, Gaara instantly wrapped his legs around Neji's waist, and Neji easily carried the smaller teen into his room. Neji kicked the door closed none too gently and dropped Gaara onto his bed. Gaara growled low in his throat, sat up, and reached for the button of Neji's jeans. With swift fingers Gaara unbuttoned and unzipped Neji's pants, grasped the hem of them, and pulled them down boxers and all. Gaara licked his lips at the sight presented to him. He leaned over and let his tongue snake along Neji's erect length causing a gasp to escape his lover. Taking the noise as a sign of encouragement Gaara continued to lick his way up and down Neji's penis much like a child licking a fudge pop. He started at the base, traveled along the length the swirled his tongue around the tip followed by sucking it gently.

"Gawd Gaara," Neji groaned one of his hands fisting in Gaara's hair. Gaara smirked and when he got to Neji's head again instead of sucking he engulfed his lover completely causing a moan to emit from the Hyuuga. Gaara started to suck with just the right amount of pressure as he bobbed his head back and forth. Neji soon felt the familiar coil of heat collecting in his stomach. Not wanting to come before he was buried inside Gaara's sweet ass, he pulled Gaara away. "My turn," Neji husked reaching for Gaara's jeans.

He made quick work of the button and zipper then removed both the pants and boxers in one go. Gaara laid back onto the mattress and spread his legs inviting Neji to rest between them. Neji bit back a moan at the sinful sight of Gaara spread out before him. Kneeling onto the bed Neji caught Gaara's lips in a bruising kiss, letting the redhead know he was the one in charge right now. Gaara shivered as he felt Neji's hands traveled down his sides, grip his legs and spread him open further. Neji broke away from Gaara's all too tempting mouth, nipped and licked his way down his jaw, neck, along his collar bone, down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples; down his stomach, when he reached Gaara's navel he dipped his tongue in and out causing the redhead to squirm. Continuing down Neji kissed each of Gaara's hips before taking Gaara's leaking erection into his mouth.

Neji knew for a fact that Gaara preferred to be deep throated instead of teased, so he gave his little redhead just that. Gaara's head was thrown back, his back was arched off the bed, and his hands were fisted in Neji's hair. As Neji sucked his jade eyed lover off he watched as Gaara tossed his red head back and forth unintelligible sounds spilling from his parted lips. Neji loved this view, in his opinion it was the best in the world. Wanting to watch more he reached for the lubricant that he knew was in the drawer of the table beside the bed. He quickly opened the drawer and extracted the small tube. Popping the cap off he smeared some onto his fingers.

Not even bothering to wait for it to warm up he brought the covered digits to Gaara's entrance and instantly pressed two in. Gaara's eyes snapped open and he let out a scream at the intrusion, it felt so damn good! "Neji…nnn, kami… more!" Gaara demanded. Neji didn't answer; instead he hummed around the treat in his mouth and started to move his fingers inside of Gaara's tight entrance. It didn't take long before he was adding the third finger and Gaara was once again releasing unidentifiable sounds. "Close!" Gaara suddenly called. Neji quickly released Gaara's erection and removed his fingers with the warning. "NO!" Gaara whined.

Neji kissed his way up Gaara's body, recapturing his mouth once he was fully on top of him. "Don't worry Gaara, I'll give you something better," Neji husked breaking the kiss.

"Mmnh," Gaara whimpered. Neji kissed Gaara again as he aligned himself with the dripping entrance of his lover. Gaara made sure his legs were spread wide so Neji could easily enter him. Neji forced his tongue into Gaara's mouth at the exact moment he forced his member into Gaara's body. "Ah!" Gaara gasped as Neji hit his prostate dead on. Neji waited less than ten seconds before he pulled out then thrust back in. "Nn Neji," Gaara moaned his arms wrapping around Neji's shoulders.

"Gaara," Neji groaned as he rested his head against Gaara's shoulder. He kept his throats strong and consistent, until he felt Gaara's teeth tease his earlobe. "Shit," the brunet gasped. He pulled out, flipped Gaara over, and drove back in hard. With the change in position Neji thrust deep into Gaara fast, hard, and without mercy.

Gaara gave up trying to say anything; all that came out were strangled gasps and moans. He felt himself grow closer and closer then without warning he came, his mouth open as he screamed his lover's name for the entire world to hear. "NEJI!"

As his name left Gaara's lips and Gaara's walls clamped down on him Neji came as well. "Gaara," Neji moaned as he came deep inside his redhead. The two collapsed onto Gaara's bed, both exhausted. "Don't ever try and leave me again," Neji whispered into Gaara's ear. He was still inside him and on top of him.

"Only if you give me another round," Gaara whispered back.

"Certainly," Neji responded.

xXx Three Hours Later and MANY Rounds Later xXx

Sasuke's Shelby pulled up to Naruto's house and both of them climbed out. They walked through the gate, closing it behind them, opened the front door, and walked into the living room. The two found Neji and Gaara in the kitchen cooking dinner satisfied looks on both their faces. "We're home," Naruto called.

"Welcome home," Gaara said back.

Naruto sat down on the couch, Sasuke sitting next to him. The raven's arm instantly wrapped around Naruto pulling him closer. Naruto happily snuggled into his boyfriend's solid frame. "Aren't you supposed to be going to work soon Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I called Kakashi earlier," Gaara said stirring the spaghetti sauce. "He said I could come in at ten instead."

"That's good," Naruto said. "That gives us some time to talk to you two."

Neji and Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you remember how you two asked if we would like to move in with you and live together during college right?" Naruto answered with a question of his own.

"Yes," Neji and Sasuke said.

Gaara set the spoon in his hand aside before walking into the living room, Neji following. "Well you see we already have a place in Suna that we planned to move into. We've been buying one for a couple years now," Gaara admitted.

"What?" their boyfriends asked shocked.

"It isn't anything fancy but if you want to, would you guys move in with us?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "Would you move in with me?"

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his blonde, "Of course I will dobe. You're already my home." Naruto smiled and enjoyed the warmth of his boyfriend's arms.

Gaara looked over to Neji, "So what do you say? Think you could put up with me 24/7?"

"I know I can," Neji stated kissing Gaara on the nose. Gaara scrunched his face up a little then remembered the sauce and rushed back into the kitchen.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

***ninny fun word! Not sure why I haven't used it yet… oh well I'm using it now!**

**And they are back together! Two more chapters to go then this story will be over. I'm almost sad to see it end. But I've spent a lot of time on this, and it is officially my longest fic and has the most reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you for all the support, and I hope you continue to support this story until the very end.**

**Voice: Review and show this person how much you support this story!**


	24. Part 4: Ch 5

**Well here we are readers, we are almost to the end. One more chapter to go after this one. Okay so the reason I didn't get this out sooner was because I hit a tiny, miniscule, 50 foot road block. But after bouncing some ideas off of someone it crumbled and I got this done!**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 23: Graduation

Naruto was startled awake by the blaring of his alarm clock. "Make it stop," Sasuke grumbled from beside the now awake blonde. Naruto scowled down at the raven haired teen as he buried his head further into Naruto's pillows. Sighing Naruto go out of bed and walked to his desk. Reaching out he shut off the annoying little beeping black box. Setting the clock back down Naruto went to his dresser and took out a pair of sweats, slipping the grey pants on he walked out of his room, across the living room, and into the bathroom.

Sasuke sat up as he heard the bedroom door click shut, his sleep filled eyes narrowed as he realized he was missing a specific blonde dobe. Sasuke looked around, got up, grabbed a pair of pants from a duffle bag he had brought with him, slipped them on, and left the room. He found Gaara and Neji already up. They were seated at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Sasuke realized the bathroom door was shut.

Scowling the raven went into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the table he waited silently for Naruto to come out. Ten minutes later Naruto emerged with damp hair. "Gaara, where did you put that paperwork?" Naruto asked.

"On the table in the living room inside the manila envelope," Gaara said standing up. "You going to wear what I told you to?"

"Yes, yes," Naruto grumbled. "I don't see why Temari and Kankuro can't handle this?"

"Because it technically is your house," Gaara answered as he opened the fridge and started to pull things out.

Naruto sighed and went into his room, closed the door, and got dressed. Meanwhile Neji and Sasuke were exchanging wondering expressions. It had been about two weeks since they had gotten back with Gaara and Naruto. Last week was their last official week of high school and tonight was the graduation ceremony. Despite this Naruto and Gaara had been rather busy for the last couple of days. Sasuke and Neji knew it had something to do with moving to Suna and Naruto renting the house out, but they didn't know the specifics.

The last week had been spent packing and getting everything ready to move. Naruto has been taking off at seemingly random times to meet with the property management agency that would be managing the property for him for the next four years. Neji and Sasuke knew about this but they weren't sure of the actual details, such as when the new tenants would be moving in.

Over the last two weeks they had learned other things as well, such as how two high school students could afford to buy a house in the first place. Apparently their fathers had left them with quiet the settlement, which included a hefty portfolio. Neji and Sasuke were both surprised to learn Naruto and Gaara's fathers were excellent at dealing with the stock market. Neji was even more surprised to learn Gaara's family home was actually in the upper middleclass suburbs.

When Sasuke asked Naruto why his father chose the live in the poorer side of town Naruto had said, "_This was Mom and Dad's first house. Apparently Mom loved this place, and after she died Dad couldn't part with it_." Sasuke sighed as he set his coffee cup down and looked around the living room and kitchen. Boxes were stacked against the wall and there were no longer any pictures on the walls. The rooms were likewise bare.

A couple minutes later Naruto came out of his room dressed in dark wash straight leg jeans and a light blue polo shirt. He looked very good, and Sasuke was shocked to not see a speck of orange anywhere in sight. "Gaara, do I have to wear this?" Naruto complained.

"Yes," Gaara stated flatly. "You're dealing with a property management agency the least you could do is look like a house owner." Naruto mumbled something under his breath. Gaara's eyes narrowed, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Naruto quickly said rushing over to the coffee table and grabbing the envelope. He slipped it inside his messenger bag.

"Breakfast?" Gaara asked.

"No time, sorry," Naruto said going to the door.

"Where are you going dobe?" Sasuke finally spoke up.

Naruto stopped at the front door, turned around, and smiled at his boyfriend. "To finalize the rental agreement," Naruto answered. The honk of a car horn made Naruto turned back to the door. "Crap, that's Iruka-sensei gotta go, bye!"

"Be careful!" Gaara called.

"You know me," Naruto said shutting the door.

Gaara frowned at the closed door. Sighing he went back to fixing breakfast. Sasuke frowned at the closed door, he hadn't even gotten a goodbye kiss. Neji was holding back a smirk at his friend's put out expression. "Stop sulking Sasuke," Neji said.

"I'm not," Sasuke growled.

"He is, isn't he?" Neji asked looking over to Gaara.

The redhead turned around and laughed at the expression on Sasuke's face. "Seems like it to me," Gaara said as he tried to rein in his laughter.

Sasuke growled low in his throat. Standing up he went into Naruto's room and slammed the door. Neji and Gaara exchanged looks and finally let go, laughing loudly. Inside Naruto's room Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's pillows. "Stupid Dobe," Sasuke pouted.

xXx Naruto xXx

'_I wonder if I should have given Sasuke a good morning kiss at least? Nah he's a big boy he'll be okay,_' Naruto decided. "Iruka-sensei, do you think we can get this over with quickly?" Naruto asked.

Iruka smiled over at the blonde in his passenger seat. "Sure, you've already signed the papers. All it is now is just getting everything arranged for when you guys move out and the new tenants move in," Iruka answered.

"Should go by quickly then," Naruto said with a smile.

"Should," Iruka confirmed.

xXx 2 Hours Later xXx

Naruto sighed as he closed the front door and everyone looked up from their places in the living room. Sasuke stood and wrapped his arms around the exhausted looking blonde. "You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Go by quickly my ass," Naruto muttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto with a quizzical expression. "Honestly I've never met someone so prone to complain."

Gaara frowned, "Are you sure you want them renting this place then?"

Naruto sighed, slipped his shoes off, kissed Sasuke's cheek, and sat down in one of the recliners. "They're both employed, and are a young couple just starting out. This place will be perfect for them. The woman is just a headache," Naruto said. "I'm happy the property management agency will be handling everything after this. I don't think I can, I might accidently kill her."

Sasuke laughed and kissed his blonde's spiking hair. "I think it's about time you told us everything?" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed again. "Yeah I know," Naruto admitted. "Okay so Suigetsu and Karin Hozuki shall be moving in a week after we move out. It will give the agency enough time to clean up. After that the only thing I will have to worry about is if something major has to be done to the house. Like a new roof or major electrical and plumping."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "That isn't a problem. This house is in perfect condition," Gaara stated.

"I know," Naruto said rubbing his shoulders. "But if by some rare chance a major repair needs to be made the agency will contact me. Other than that I will receive the rent every month minus their fee."

Sasuke frowned, "Are you sure this agency is a good one?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're asking this now?" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about it, it's the same one that handles the renting of Gaara's family home. It was part of the reason I chose them to manage the property."

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto. The blonde really had thought it through, and the rent would give them a decent income to help with expenses. Not that that was going to be an issue with Sasuke and Neji's allowances from their families and Naruto and Gaara's income left by their fathers. Actually from the way things looked right now none of them would have to work over their four years of college. Which was a good thing considering both Gaara and Naruto were double majoring, Neji was going into Law, and Sasuke was majoring in business management with a minor in economics and social sciences. None of them would really have time to work.

"Well we should get ready considering we have a long evening ahead of us," Gaara said standing up.

Naruto whined, "Do we really have to do this? Can't we just have them mail us the diplomas?"

Neji laughed, "That would make things a lot easier but unfortunately people seem to be fond of making a big deal out of these things."

"Fine, fine," Naruto said standing up a frown on his face. "I still don't like the idea of standing up in front of so many people as Tsunade-baa-chan hands me a piece of paper." Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke just laughed as they got up and began to get ready for the final step in their high school lives.

xXx Graduation xXx

"Stop fidgeting," Gaara hissed in Naruto's ear.

"I can't help it!" Naruto hissed back. "This thing is choking me," Naruto said pulling on the sash around his neck. "And this stupid thing won't get out of my eyes." Naruto blew on the tassel hanging from the red graduation cap on his head. They were wearing red robes with white sashes, red caps with white tassels, and were just starting to get lined up. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?"

"Because Temari will kill us if we skip out on this and she doesn't get to see us graduate," Gaara said.

Naruto cringed, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that part."

Five minutes later they were all lined up and ready to enter the gymnasium. Some ridiculously cheesy "memorable" song came on and the Konoha High Class of 2012 walked in. They filed in and went to the seats reserved for the graduates. Once everyone was in they all stood until Tsunade took the podium. She signaled for the graduates to sit then began her speech. After she was finished several teachers spoke and the valedictorian, Sasuke, gave his speech. After this was finished Tsunade took the podium again and began to call students up.

"Aburame Shino," Tsunade called. Shino stood and walked onto stage he accepted his diploma and shook Tsunade's hand. "Congratulations."

"Hyuuga Neji," she called. Neji stood and with grace walked up the stairs and onto the makeshift stage. "Congratulations," she said shaking his hand and handing him his diploma.

"Thank you," Neji said. He turned in time to see a flash go off and to see Hinata smiling softly at him. Neji walked off the stage and Tsunade continued to call students.

"Inuzuka Kiba," Tsunade called. Kiba stood and up and with a proud grin walked onto stage. "Congratulations," she said shaking the brunet's hand.

"Thanks!" Kiba said.

"Sabaku Gaara," she called. Gaara sighed and walked onto stage. A whistle was heard over the crowd and Gaara felt the urge to hit his brother. "Congratulations," Tsunade said.

"Thank you," Gaara said taking the diploma. Several camera flashes went off before he stepped down.

Tsunade continued down the list of names before calling, "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke walked back onto stage with dignity and graciously accepted the diploma. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Sasuke responded. Camera flashes blinded him as he took the scroll and began his decent.

Tsunade sighed and with a large smile said, "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stood and with a huge grin walked over to the stage. As he climbed up his foot got caught and he began to fall. Everyone held their breath. Naruto's hand shot out and he flipped up onto the stage doing a thumbs up to the crowd.

"Psyche!" he called. Several of the students laughed and a couple of the teachers suppressed their own laughter.

"Brat," Tsunade growled. Naruto laughed as he walked over to her. "Congratulations Naruto," she said with a small smile.

"Thanks baa-chan," Naruto responded. Breaking tradition Tsunade hugged Naruto who happily returned the embrace. Naruto walked down the steps and retook his seat.

Tsunade gave her closing speech which consisted of telling the students not to be too stupid during college and to enjoy the PTA sponsored graduation party at Ninja. The students stood up as she said, "Congratulations Class of 2012!" They all removed their hats and threw them in the air as cheers erupted from the friends and families in the crowd.

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke met up and looking around cautiously started to make a break for the door. "Where do you four think you are going?" asked a sharp voice. They all froze and rigidly turned to see Temari, Kankuro, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Hiashi looking at them with stern expressions. "We demand pictures," Temari informed them.

"But Temari-nee," Naruto started to say.

"Now," the blonde woman growled.

"Yes ma'am!" they all said standing up straighter. The next thirty minutes was spent taking pictures together and with their family and friends. Despite how much the four new graduates complained they enjoyed it and even got some good shots of just them.

xXx Ninja xXx

Naruto and Gaara beamed as they walked into their former work place. The two boys dressed in skinny black jeans and tight red shirts with an orange strip up one side moved onto the dance floor and instantly joined Kiba and Shino. Sasuke, dressed in blue jeans and a white buttoned up shirt only half buttoned, and Neji, dressed in grey slacks and a cream button up shirt also only half buttoned, went over to them and joined.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind, as did Neji with Gaara. The Hyuuga and Uchiha were beyond thrilled to have their boyfriends all to themselves finally. Shino seemed to be enjoying having Kiba to himself as well while surrounded by the ever familiar clubbing atmosphere.

"As a special present to all of you graduates our former dancers have agreed to do one final performance!" the DJ announced. Sasuke, Neji, and Shino growled causing Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba to laugh. They easily broke free and jumped onto the stage. Now the three semes realized why the boys were wearing matching outfits.

"This dance is for a couple of special guys in the crowd," Naruto said with a huge grin. "We love you!" Sasuke, Neji, and Shino's eyes widened as their boyfriends looked at them and the music started. Bon Jovi's 'Never Say Goodbye' came on and the three started a slow provocative dance. Neji, Sasuke, and Shino watched with small smiles as the music played and their loves danced not for the crowd but for them. The song ended and the three jumped off the stage and into their boyfriends' arms. Cheers burst out of the onlookers, a slow song came on, and the three couples started to dance locked in each other's arms.

xXx Naruto and Gaara's Home xXx

Naruto opened the front, Konohamaru dashing in before them. The poor dog had been left outside most of the night and was rather cold despite the warm weather. "Sorry boy," Naruto said petting the brendal's head. Konohamaru sniffed but leaned into the touch. Naruto smiled and moved into his room, Sasuke right behind him. Neji and Gaara went to Gaara's room. The couples stripped and climbed into bed far too exhausted to do anything but cuddle. Konohamaru tilted his head to the side as the two doors shut. Sniffing again the dog jumped onto the couch, and curled up for the night.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there it is the 23 chapter. One more chapter after this then it is over! If you have never heard Bon Jovi's 'Never Say Goodbye' I recommend you listen to it. You will understand why I picked that song. **

**Voice: I can't believe this is coming to end. I'm going to miss this story.**

**Me: You know I hate repeating myself but you didn't do anything! So why are you so sad to see this story go? I did all the work!**

**Voice: Well because I think I have appeared more in the ending notes for this story than any other stories, and I'm sad to see my screen time leave.**

**Me: *lifts eyebrow* Seriously? It isn't like you're going to keep quiet about my other stories, so why fret?**

**Voice: … Good point! Anyways please review!**


	25. Part 4: Ch 6 Final

**First I would like to start this final chapter off with saying thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Thank you! You guys were great and all the support for this story really pushed me to write all four parts instead of stopping part way through. **

**Now let's get on with the final chapter to this not so little tale.**

**Plot Bunny: Zee**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Final Chapter: New Beginning

A large white moving truck with a small trailer with two motorcycles behind it pulled up in front of a tan stucco house with a red brick roof. A chain link fence ran around the yard. The low maintenance lawn was cut short. A single tree sat in the far corner of the yard. A rock garden sat on both sides of the archway entrance. Naruto smiled as he got out of the driver's side of the truck. The house was a single story but it was large and open. Double doors were set in from an arched overhang. Large windows looked out onto the front yard. Connected to the house was a large garage that would be able to fit both cars and his and Gaara's bikes. Naruto let Konohamaru out of the truck and opened the gate.

The dog quickly darted around his new territory sniffing around and marking the area as his. Naruto went up to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up just as the sound of Neji and Sasuke's car engines reached his ears. Naruto stepped into the large front room. It was painted a light cream color, had high ceilings, and hard wood floors. Arched entrances led to the kitchen and down a hall that led to the two bedrooms and bathrooms. The reason Naruto and Gaara had chosen this particular house was because it had two bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms.

"Naruto!" Gaara called as he got out of Neji's Camero and looked at their new mesa styled home. The place was much larger than the house in Konoha but still small enough to not be empty.

A second later Naruto came out of the house grinning. "Ready?" the blonde asked as the others got out of the cars and went to the truck. Naruto tossed Sasuke the keys. The raven easily caught them and opened the moving truck. "Well let's get this over with," Naruto said climbing into the back of the vehicle and grabbing a box.

Konohamaru watched from his place under the only tree in the yard as the four teens carried boxes and furniture into their new home. After about ten minutes Gaara came over to the dog and place a large bowl of water down for him. Konohamaru happily lapped at the cool liquid while he continued his vigilance over the proceedings. He was quite happy with this new home. The yard was much bigger and it seemed he would have plenty of space to run.

"Naruto, where do you want Konohamaru's doghouse?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's face scrunched up as he surveyed the yard. He spotted the brendal under the tree and smiled, "I think he has already chosen his own location." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and followed Naruto's line of sight.

Smiling Sasuke moved the doghouse under the tree and set it down beside the trunk. Konohamaru barked happily and climbed inside. He scuttled around for a bit before popping back out and watching as Neji and Gaara carried a sofa into the house. After hours of hard labor in the desert heat they finally got the truck unpacked, the motorcycles off of the trailer and into the garage, and placed the cars into the garage as well. Naruto and Gaara sat exhausted on the sofa, Neji and Sasuke sat across from them on the recliners.

"So what's for dinner?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked towards his new kitchen. It was recently re-modeled with red marble counter tops, stainless steel appliances, and Gaara had an island installed. Truth be told it was the redhead's dream kitchen and he had spent a great deal of time designing it. But even with his new kitchen Gaara was too tired to cook. "Ramen," Gaara mumbled.

"Sounds good," Neji reciprocated.

Naruto sat up straighter and pinned Neji and Sasuke with an earnest stare. "Do either of you know anything about housework?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Neji blinked several times before shaking their heads no. Naruto sighed, "Fine I guess Gaara and I can teach you how to clean."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto lifted his eyebrow, "How do you think this place will stay clean if we don't clean it." Sasuke went to answer and Naruto held up his hand. "I refuse to let some stranger clean my house."

"I agree," Gaara said. "The way it worked in Konoha was I did all the cooking and kept the kitchen and my room clean. Naruto kept the rest of the house clean. But now you two will have to help. If we keep on top of it, it shouldn't be a problem. And as Naruto said we'll teach you guys all you need to know."

Neji and Sasuke exchanged looks, sighed and said, "Fine."

Naruto and Gaara smiled and nodded. "Now let's eat," Gaara said standing up. He walked into his kitchen and couldn't help the peaceful smile on his face. The area was serene to him. Along with the marble counters and stainless steel appliances the cabinets were stained a deep mahogany, the floors were a deep red rough tile, and the walls were a soft tan. Gaara went to one of the boxes stacked against the wall and dug in it for a while until he found a kettle and some of the dried goods they had brought with them. Setting the instant noodles on the counter Gaara turned the faucet on and filled the kettle with water, turned the gas range stove on, and set the kettle on the burner.

Everyone pulled a stool up to the island and sat around it as they waited for the kettle to whistle. Ten minutes later Gaara had poured hot water onto the noodles. Suddenly Konohamaru's bark filled the house causing the group to look up. "Wonder what's wrong with him?" Neji said.

Naruto frowned and stood up. He walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and to the door. Just as he reached it the doorbell rang. Naruto opened the door and was shocked to find a large group of people standing on the other side of it. "What?" was all Naruto could say before Temari wrapped her arms around him.

"We're here to throw you all a house warming party!" she exclaimed. She walked further into the house looking around. "Wow I forgot how nice this place is." Shikamaru followed her shaking his head at her antics. Next to come in were Sasori and Deidara, followed by Itachi and Kisame, Hinata and Tenten, Kiba and Shino, Kankuro and Sai, Mikoto and Fugaku, and finally Hiashi.

"Naruto what is going on?" asked Gaara coming out of the kitchen. His eyes widened as he took in the group of people standing in their living room. "What are you all doing here?" he asked pointing a finger at his brother and sister.

"Having a barbecue," Kankuro said. Everyone smiled and held up baskets, plates, and dishes of food.

"We figured you guys would be too tired to cook," Temari said walking into the kitchen. Her face scowled at the sight of the instant noodles. "And I see I was right." Sighing she grabbed the carb invested food up and threw it away. "Kankuro set up the grill!"

"On it," he said going outside to get his barbecue from the back of his Suburban.

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke stood dazed as everyone walked through their house. Some were seeing it for the first time, while others had seen it before. Fugaku and Hiashi came over to them and gave them approving nods. "This is a nice place," Fugaku said.

"I agree," Hiashi said. "I have no problems with letting Neji stay here." Gaara bit back his retort at that. The man was trying to accept him so he wouldn't start a fight.

"It could use a woman's touch," Mikoto said walking over to them. She still hadn't fully accepted Naruto and it showed in her tone.

"Temari will see to that," Naruto said with a strained smile.

"I sure will," the blonde woman said walking over to them. "And Hinata and Tenten can help me."

"Of course," Hinata agreed.

"Man why does the house of four guys need a woman's touch?" Kiba asked folding his arms across his chest. "I didn't let Hana decorate mine and Shino's new place."

Naruto laughed at that, "No you had to lock her out so she wouldn't."

Kiba shrugged and moved down the hall. "Hey these rooms are pretty big," the brunet yelled. "Holy crap the bathrooms are just as big!" Naruto and Gaara laughed. Naruto walked down the hall and found Kiba standing in his and Sasuke's bathroom with his jaw slack. There was a Jacuzzi tub, separate shower, and double sinks. The counter was a dark black marble, the floors black tile, and all the fixtures were silver. It was identical to Gaara and Neji's except Gaara had chosen lighter colors for his counter tops, cabinets, and floor.

"It's nice isn't it," Naruto said. "The double master suites are what made us buy it." Naruto looked over his shoulder and into the large open room. His dresser was against a wall, his bed against another, and boxes were stacked everywhere. There was also another door leading to a decent sized closet.

"Man I'm jealous!" Kiba whined.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because I just am," Kiba said.

The three friends started to laugh. "Hey get out here!" Temari yelled. Not wanting to experience something painful they all made their way outside. Temari had brought several folding card tables, and set them up outside. Someone had brought ice chests full of drinks, which were now open. Salads, chips, dips, and plenty of other foods were being set out onto the tables. Akamaru was running around with Konohamaru both enjoying the yard.

Kankuro had fired up the grill and was presently waiting for the coals to get down to the right level to begin cooking the meat, temperature is everything when barbecuing. As they waited for the coals to heat everyone brought out their house warming gifts.

"We heard you like plants," Itachi said handing Naruto a potted cacti.

Naruto beamed, "Thanks! Just what the desert needs another cactus." Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Mikoto and Fugaku gave Sasuke and Naruto their gift. The two looked at the envelope with a puzzled expression. Opening it up they were shocked to find a large check. "Buy yourselves anything you might want. This place deserves some nice stuff," Fugaku said. He gave Naruto a kind smile letting him know he meant no disrespect. Naruto smiled back. He knew his stuff was old so the idea of getting to buy all new high end furniture was exciting.

Hinata gave Neji and Gaara some artwork, Hiashi also gave money unsure of what to get, and Temari handed Gaara a large wrapped box. "It's something I know you have wanted for a while now," she said with a kind smile.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and watched as Gaara opened the present. "Better take care of them," the lazy genius said.

Gaara's eyes slowly widened as he opened the bow. Inside were high end, top of the line pots, pans, knifes, and a whole new set of plates, bowls, glasses, and cutlery. He smiled up at his sister and hugged both her and Shikamaru. "It's great! Just what the house needed," Gaara beamed.

"Man you are such a girl," Kiba remarked. Gaara glared at the brunet who quickly hid behind Shino. "Sorry never mind, cooking is very manly!"

Everyone laughed again. Before the meat was placed onto the grill Fugaku, Mikoto, and Hiashi excused themselves saying they would come visit them again when they had more free time. This left just the siblings, cousins, and close friends and things grew much less tense. Jokes were more freely exchanged and the couples could be more open. At one point one of their new neighbors came over and introduced himself. His name was Baki and he also introduced his daughter Matsuri. Naruto quickly invited them to dinner considering there was more than enough.

xXx Later that Night: Naruto and Sasuke xXx

Naruto collapsed onto the bed and sighed with relieve to finally be off of his feet. The day had been hard but fun. Seeing everyone together had just made the move easier, and made their new house feel more like a home. Sasuke closed the door behind him and went over to the exhausted blonde. "I hope you aren't too tired," Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear. Naruto hummed softly and arched his back so is ass brushed against Sasuke's crotch. "I guess not."

Sasuke pulled back and pulled Naruto up as well. He peeled away the blonde's shirt then quickly removed his pants and boxers. Sasuke allowed Naruto to lie back down as he removed his own clothing. "Sasuke," Naruto cooed as he pulled his raven down on top of him kissing him deeply.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too," Naruto said with a soft smile.

Reaching under the pillows for the small bottle he had hidden there earlier Sasuke popped the lid and smeared the contents onto his fingers. Naruto parted his legs and Sasuke pressed two fingers inside him. Naruto gasped softly but hummed when Sasuke's fingers started to scissor inside him. Soon Sasuke was slicking up his own member and slowly entering his panting blonde.

"Nn, Sasuke," Naruto moaned as Sasuke's penis hit his prostate. Sasuke smirked, pulled out, and then thrust back in. "Ah!" Naruto called his back arching. Sasuke set a steady pace not to fast but not slow either.

Soon he felt the ever familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach. Reaching between them he grabbed Naruto's leaking cock and pumped him in time with his thrust. New sounds spilled from Naruto has he grew closer and closer to his release. They both came calling the other's name as their mouths crashed together.

Sasuke slowly pulled out of Naruto and collapsed beside him. He pulled the blonde to him and passed out. Naruto also quickly fell asleep nuzzled against Sasuke's chest.

xXx Gaara and Neji xXx

"Mm, Neji," Gaara hummed as Neji's and his lips parted. "I thought you were tired?" Gaara asked.

"What you complaining?" Neji asked as he sucked on Gaara's neck.

"Nn-no," Gaara moaned. "Definitely not complaining."

Neji smirked, detached from Gaara's neck, and quickly removed his redhead's shirt. Neji reached for Gaara's pants and slid them down Gaara's long legs along with his boxers. Neji licked his lips at the sight presented to him. He brought three of his fingers to his own mouth and sucked on them. Gaara's eyes widened then narrowed. He sat up and started to remove Neji's pants. Neji sat back and allowed Gaara to remove the denim material followed by his boxers. He expected Gaara to reach for his shirt but instead the red head lay down between his legs and took his penis into his sinful mouth.

Neji gasped as he felt Gaara engulf him. He hummed appreciatively as he removed his fingers from his mouth and trailed them down Gaara's back to his entrance. Gaara let out a low moan as he felt two fingers press inside him. The vibrations caused Neji to release a moan of his own. Gaara continued to suck on Neji as Neji stretched him.

They were both growing close so Gaara released Neji, pulled Neji's hand away, and climbed into his lap. With an impish grin the redhead aligned their bodies and slowly slipped Neji inside of him. "Ahnn," Gaara moaned at the feel of being filled.

"Gaara," Neji called softly cupping Gaara's cheek, making the redhead look at him. "I love you Gaara," Neji whispered.

Gaara smiled and leaned down to connect their lips. The kiss was deep, their tongues battling conveying their emotions. Pulling away Gaara said, "I love you too." Neji peered into Gaara's eyes for a moment before he felt the redhead grind against him. Neji let out a low groan and getting the message lifted Gaara's hips and started thrusting into the tight heat he loved so much. Gaara gasped and held on as he felt the pleasure in his body rising.

The both of them were already close from their play session earlier so it didn't take them long to topple over. They both came calling out to the other. Their mouths met in an open mouth kiss as they rode out their orgasm. Neji pulled back, lied back against the pillows pulling Gaara with him, and drifted off to sleep holding his love close. Gaara's eyes slid shut as he cuddled close to Neji feeling safe and warm.

xXx Konohamaru xXx

Konohamaru was sleeping in the hallway on a new large pillow given to him by Kiba. The brunet dog lover had reasoned that it wasn't fair that just the humans got gifts. So he had gotten the brendal a new bed. Naruto and Gaara had decided to put the pillow between their two rooms in the hallway. The dog looked up when he heard his masters' voices ring out but quickly realized nothing was wrong. Setting his head back down he drifted off to sleep, only to get up at regular intervals to walk the house and make sure everything was okay.

xXx Train Tracks xXx

After many hard trails and desperate moments the two couples had finally found peace and happiness with each other. Sure Gaara and Naruto still had one dream to accomplish, to open up a mechanics shop, but that would happen after they graduated. For now they were going to enjoy the next four years of living together and with the loves of their lives.

_The End!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**My dad cooks and is thrilled when he gets new appliances and stuff! So don't you dare say I'm turning Gaara into a girl! Some guys like to cook! My dogs walk around the house at regular hours of the night, this is an actual behavior of the species so I'm not making it up. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this story of two couples who come from different sides of society and were able to come together. Please review and look forward to my next fic inspired by the plot bunny Zee "Game, Set, Match!"**

**Voice: Nice ending.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Voice: So will I be appearing during "Game, Set, Match!"?**

**Me: Oh I'm sure you'll pop up.**

**Voice: Yay! Wait are you posting that story next?**

**Me: Nope, the next "coming soon" story to be posted will be "Welcome to Court". Which is a SasuNaru with a side of NejiGaa and hints at other couples such as ShinoKiba, ShikaTema, KankHina, and others. **

**Voice: Where can they go to get information on this story?**

**Me: Easy they can go to my profile and look under "Stories I'm Working On" and find the subheading "Coming Soon". Information regarding the story is listed there. Along with information about my other up and coming works.**

**Voice: I see… YAY! Hear that? aliendroid isn't going away she has more great stories coming your way! So look forward to them!**

**Me: … I wouldn't call them great.**

**Voice: Shut up! They're great!**

**Me: Okay fine *sighs***

**Voice: Please review!**


End file.
